


The Reluctant Savior and His Damsel

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Damsel!Ray, Damsels in Distress, M/M, Might be a little OOC but it's fun to write, Minor original character deaths, Pining, Reluctant Hero!Snart, Royalty, Slow Build, Swords, medieval!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Ray Palmer, son of Lord Palmer, is tired of being stuck in Starling. Tragedy may have struck his family before, but Ray doesn't think that should limit the rest of his life. He should be able to see more than the stone walls of his father's castle.So he gives into his rebellious notions and ventures, hoping to find adventure. Instead, Ray meets a man that goes by Snart who ends up reluctantly saving Ray more than once.





	1. The First Encounter

The sky hangs above, nothing more than a murky blue as it indicates the beginning of morning. The sun isn’t above the horizon just yet, but with it getting lighter Ray knows that it won’t be much longer until it crawls over the skyline to provide an awfully bright yellow glow. He enjoys sunrises, but on this particular morning he only feels a strong aversion to the usually beautiful sight.

Ray has snuck out of the castle on this fateful Tuesday morning with the ideas of an adventurous journey stuck in his mind. He’d been growing sick and tired of staying in the castle, and the presence of his brother and father were only agitating Ray further. He couldn’t take the pale stone staring back at him, and the villagers treated Ray too much like royalty for his liking.

Ray just wanted a friend. And he wasn’t going to find it while drowning under his father's noble titles. Sure, Ray has that same noble blood running through his veins, but Ray doesn’t feel any more entitled. He thinks of it more of a curse, finding that everyone has to plaster on fake smiles and bow instead of truly letting Ray _know_ them.

Ray knows the advantages of being a noble, but it makes life a lonely, nagging task than anything.

He managed to get some clothes that weren’t branded with his house sigil; a scratchy wool cloak and a tunic that was surprisingly a size too big for Ray. He wore his standard trousers, since being as tall as he is there aren’t many trousers lying around at his size. He also wears his boots since they’re perfectly broken in and far too comfortable. Blisters were not something he was willing to risk.

Ray sees the exit in his gaze and he feels his heart race. There are a few stragglers out in the main court but they’ve got baskets in their hands and are more focused on picking the freshest items from the market. They look exhausted, but Ray keeps his head down and his hood up to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

He won’t be gone long. Just a day out in the _real_ world, where no one knows his face. Perhaps Ray won’t be treated as the highborn that he is. He’ll see new faces, he’ll talk and tell stories and these people won’t know anything about him. The idea is more enticing than Ray could possibly describe. Ray hasn’t been more excited at a prospect since he was ten and his father told him he was getting Ray his own horse.

Breathing is suddenly harder to do the closer that Ray gets towards the small stone archway that leads towards the outskirts of the castle. From there, Ray will be met with green grass, rolling hills, thick forests that hopefully have a pretty clear trail to follow on. Ray’s not completely naïve to believe there won’t be challenges along the way. He has a sword strapped to his side, concealed under the robe, and a bag of coins on his person as well.

Ray’s a foot from the archway. He takes another muddied step, trying his best not to seem too eager. The last thing he needs is for people to assume he’s fleeing. Surely he’ll be caught then, most likely by one of his father’s annoyingly stuck-up guards.

The second he passes the stone wall, Ray exhales. His hot breath turns into a cloud in the cool morning air, but he continues on. He may allow his shoulders to slump, but he doesn’t stop moving. Just around the corner awaits his horse, a large beast with brown fur and warm eyes. If Ray’s in need of his horse, usually one of the hands around the castle fetches her, but Ray made sure not to make any request so je knew just where she'd be. The horse would be awaiting Ray, hopefully chewing thoughtfully on some hay provided for a morning meal.

As Ray expected, the animal awaits, tied to a post with a few of the other horses his family keeps around. The hands have already been out, having saddled up the creatures and gotten them out of the stables to move around and be on the ready just in case Lord Palmer would’ve requested them.

Ray walks up, giving his horse a tender pat on the neck before checking both ways. He checks the grounds as calmly as he can manage, in case someone is watching. But he spots no prying eyes and no gossiping villagers, so as speedily as he can manage he unties the horse, slips one foot into the lapel and hoists himself into the saddle.

With one last glimpse around to make sure he’s in the clear, Ray taps his ankles against the sides of the horse and rides off towards the depths of the forest. Suddenly the crisp air is harsher since he’s rushing through it on horseback, and he can tell his cheeks will be pink once he stops. That doesn’t stop the air from feeling fresh and freer now that he’s on his own. He feels unburdened, and that accompanied with a fresh breeze and speeding along the countryside on horseback only heightens that.

Ray feels himself smiling as he finally travels over the hilltop and makes it to the edge of the woods. He sees where one area in particular is thinned out, and instead of having a grassy path it’s worn down and turned to uneven mud and stones. With the use of the reins, Ray guides the horse in the proper direction, and soon he’s under the shade of the trees.

He feels a laugh escape him, breathy and full of excitement, but he can hardly blame himself. This is the furthest he’s been in years. He feels as though he’s been trapped inside the castle walls and he’s on the brink of going mad. His father and his brother are on the tip of the political spear, and Ray has tried to help endlessly, though they only accept so much of Ray’s help.

Although he and his brother are twins, Ray came out the youngest of the two. He’s unsure if he’s the lucky one in the end or the unlucky, but right now he feels the luckiest. He’ll be scolded, certainly, for his bout of rebellion, but at least he can enjoy this little jaunt. If his brother were to abandon his post…

Ray doesn’t want to think about the reprimands he’ll receive. He wants to focus on the _adventure_. So he tunes out his thoughts and focuses on the path in front of him. He eyes the tall grass along the pathway, keeps his head low to avoid any branches that may take a swing at him. It’s exhilarating, finally being able to venture.

The air is chillier under the canopy of the trees but Ray powers on. He rides for miles, and then a few more, until the sun begins to rise up and heat his surroundings. Now the sun shines through some of the leaves, casting shadows here and there that puts Ray on alert, but the sun also brings out the greenness and Ray feels a whole new wave of sereneness.

It can’t be until midday that he finally stops. He remembers a small river that crawls through the forest, one that his mother took him and his brother to ages ago. The memory is a happy one, and Ray’s glad to see that he was able to remember where the river was. It’s a little off the path, but he listens for the sound of the water running against the stones and finds it with ease.

He stays for a little over an hour, sitting in silence as he watches the water swirl down. There are a few pesky bugs that float around but he swats them away, unwilling to let them ruin the memory he has of the place. The ache he feels at remembering his mother is strong, but he can’t help but smile.

He must have been younger than ten when they visited… His father was full of smiles and his mother was glowing. They were a family then, and things seemed all too fairytale-perfect. He had loving parents that would die for him and his brother. The best part, Ray remembers, was his mother’s prominent belly. She was expecting, and Ray hoped with all his heart that he would get a little sister.

He remembers when Sidney had pushed him into the water and Ray had to spend the rest of the picnic in his under clothes. His brother thought it hilarious, up until they returned to the castle and his father promptly grounded the eldest sibling. Ray hadn’t let it ruin his day though. He enjoyed the tarts that were packed, along with the fruit pushed to the side of the basket.

Ray sighs, letting his eyes close. He breathes, taking in the damp smell of his surroundings. The edge of the river is shining from the splashing water and the grass is growing mightily, along with a few popping wildflowers. He decidedly picks a few that are closest to him, twirling a particularly stark blue flower between his fingers.

He didn’t want to spend too long at the edge of the river, so he stood up and brushed his hands off on his pants. He didn’t worry about the stray pieces of grass that clung to his trousers, knowing they’d fly off during the ride. Ray’s only regret is that he hadn’t packed himself a meal, and his stomach growls in agreement.

Ray moves to swing his leg up and over the horse just as a ruckus comes from the path. He’s far down by the river but he can’t help the strike of panic that goes through him. He glimpses once towards the path and then back to his horse, taking the reins and pulling the creature off behind the trees.

Ray may yearn to meet strangers, but not while on the King’s road. He’s never heard of an interaction on the King’s road that doesn’t involve confrontation, conflict, or death. Even worse, all three. So for now he’ll hide until the voices disperse so Ray can make his fateful getaway and move on with his adventure.

The voices don’t go away any time soon. He thinks it must be an hour by the time he finally hears the sounds slowly fade. Whoever was passing by must have stopped by the river as well, perhaps a quick dip in the water, or maybe enjoying a picnic themselves. Whatever their reason, Ray’s glad when they leave. He’s finally able to hop back on top his steed and moves on with the rest of the journey.

He spends the rest of his short afternoon enjoying small sights. He saw a berry bush off the path and decided to pick a few treats to contain his hunger. They were good berries as well, having reached the peak of their ripeness. They were fresh, and juicy, and Ray made sure to grab a handful for the rest of the ride.

Then he spots a group of deer off to the left and has to stop to admire the sight. There are two fawns, grazing along with a group of does and one buck. Ray was never a hunter, he didn’t enjoy the sport. Rather, he enjoyed watching the creatures in the natural habitat. But his horse must feel challenged because it lets out a few grunts at the forest dwelling deer.

Ray laughs, giving the horse a solid pat on the neck. “Let’s be on our way, Marigold.” He eases the horse, turning the beast in the other direction and finally heading back in the direction of the castle. He can tell the sun should be setting in another two hours, so he’ll take a lengthy stroll to admire the country, since he’s sure he’ll be on lockdown for quite some time.

An hour into his way back and Ray decides to take a different path, see new things and remember them all to quell his sense of adventure. He can already feel disappointment setting in at the idea of not being able to do this again. He can get on his knees, beg and plead with his father all he wants, but he knows the man’s mind will not be changed.

The sky turns a darker shade, mixing with purples and blues, and the bold pinks coming from the setting son. Ray can’t be too far from the castle, but his attention is diverted as he sees a stocky building in the distance. Directly down Ray’s path as well, so surely it won’t hurt if he approaches.

Hesitantly, of course.

The closer he gets the easier it is to understand it’s nothing but a tavern. An experience that Ray has yet to have. He edges closer, pure curiosity rolling off of him. He’d imagined taverns to be different. Darker, with dangerous men hanging at the front door with swords and large cups of mead; gorgeous women in elegant dresses with pinned up hair and painted lips to lure in all those dangerous men.

But the tavern isn’t anything like he imagined.

Ray rides by the tavern hesitantly, eyes darting towards the small lamp they have posted next to the door. An old wooden sign hangs above it as well, most likely having the name of the bar carved into it, but the sign is old and whatever was written on it is no longer legible. It looks less than excitable, having a few mares outside that look beyond tired.

He is on the last leg of his journey… The sun is setting and surely his father is expecting Ray back at the castle grounds any minute now. He can already imagine his father’s fuming eyes, with the scrunched upper lip he always sports when he’s irate. Ray should get back… but he’s already going to get yelled at so why not stay out longer?

Although he hasn’t made his mind up just yet, Ray edges closer. The flame flickers inside its little glass container as the wind kicks back up. It’s biting, and causes Ray’s cloak to blow away from his form. The cold only causes Ray to crave the indoors further, and his stomach rumbles from having not packed any food for the entire day.

The thought of a hot meal is what gets Ray to finally clamber off his horse and pull it up to the post nearby. He ties the beast securely before walking into the tavern. He wishes he could say he does so with confidence, but there are a lot of ideas running through his head now that his hand is pressed flat against the wood of the door and he’s pushing his way in.

What if someone notices him as Raymond Palmer, son of Lord Palmer? Surely these simple folk could resort to begging, or they could grow aggressive and try to rob him. Ray imagines that’s the last thing that would happen, considering they’re still a few miles out from the castle walls, and he hasn’t been out and about in years.

Regardless, he keeps his hood up as he finally enters the bar. The light is set low, with a few candles lit and spread amongst the tables. On the other end of the tavern is a roaring fire where most of its patrons have settled around to talk, eat, and warm up before they set off. Ray wants to join them, he’s sure those travelers have wonderful stories to share…

But instead Ray makes his way smoothly to the back, where hopefully no one will grow curious. The corner is darker, colder, but he saw the lady at the bar look up when he walked in so surely he’ll be dined on soon. This is all new territory and Ray’s starting to worry he’s gone in over his head, but luckily a cup is set down in front of him and ale is being poured in.

Ray looks up hesitantly, eyes having grown two sizes bigger as he looks up at the lady tending to him. Her hair is golden and cascades around her shoulders in messy curls, as if she’s been twirling the hair between her fingers all day. Ray notices the freckles against her skin, and thinks the blue dress suits her quite nicely. She almost looks out of place in the dusty tavern, if it weren’t for the sly smile on her face.

“Name’s Sara,” she tells Ray as she pushes the full glass over to him. The ale sloshes against the top, dangerously close to spilling out but miraculously doesn’t. “We’ve got roast, if you’re interested. No rooms available tonight.”

Ray’s lips purse together in an awkward smile as he tilts his head up slightly, just so he can peer at her under his hood. She smiles back, somewhat strangely, and Ray realizes for the first time that perhaps keeping the hood up while seated in the back is more suspicious than anything. He brings his hands up, grazing against the wool and pushing the fabric back and off of his head.

“Sorry,” Ray says as he turns back to Sara, “the roast would be fantastic and I’m in no need of a room tonight. Thank you.”

Sara gives him a nod in return before turning around and heading off towards the kitchen. He watches as she saunters off, and something in her step catches Ray’s attention. She doesn’t walk ramrod straight like the formal ladies he grew up around, but instead her steps are more determined and wide, and her shoulders are naturally straight. He’s only seen guards or even knights carry themselves in that fashion.

Ray wants to know _her_ story. Not the story the men at near the fire are spewing. He’s sure the tales are just that, drawn out, exaggerated stories to pass on. That’s uninteresting.

Despite that, he’s not about to bombard the owner of the tavern with prying questions, no matter how curious Ray may be. Sara would get suspicious immediately and Ray knows things would only go south from there. Ray would like to come back, if time allows it, and that means he can’t let on to who he is.

Sitting back, Ray grabs onto his cup and he starts to sip at the ale. It’s surprisingly nice, although not as good as it is back at the castle, but nice nonetheless. He’s surrounded by the strong rich scent of his drink, and the smell of the burning wood throughout the building. He can even smell the roast, which is causing his stomach to rumble again. He tries to satiate his hunger with another gulp of ale. And then another.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Sara returns with a plate in one hand and the pitcher of ale in the other. She sets the meal down, which already has a knife and fork sitting beside it, and then proceeds to pour Ray another cup.

He admires the meal as she pours, noticing the smoothness of the mashed potatoes on the side of the dish, and the meat looks amazingly fresh as well. Perhaps he was being insensible, but he imagined the food from a dim tavern to be far worse than what he was given. The urge to dig in is strong, but he reaches for his sack of coins and starts to fumble around with the currency.

This gathers Sara’s attention because her eyes grow wide and almost instantly her free hand snaps out to cover Ray’s money. He jumps at the action and turns his head to look up at her in concern until he sees that she’s surveying the rest of the bar. Ray copies her actions, looking around as well only to find that no one else is looking at them… When he turns back to her, there’s annoyance in her eyes.

“What do you think you’re doing with that much money out here?” Sara harshly whispers, trying to urge him to hide it again. She tries to act casual as she straightens up, brushing one hand down the front of her dress. Then, with a breath, she strolls around the table and takes the seat opposite of Ray.

“I’m sorry-” Ray tries, but Sara’s not having any of it. She leans over the table, keeping her voice low but stays close so Ray can hear her.

“I’m not sure what you’re doing with that much coin. I don’t want to know _how_ you got it, but you must know not to flaunt that around. Especially in a place like this.” Sara gazes over her shoulder once before turning back to Ray. “These men will kill you in a second and take that gold faster than you could possibly imagine.”

Ray feels his mouth gape open, and he tries to speak but nothing comes out. He peers down, pulls out three coins, and slides them across the table towards Sara. She looks wary at the offer, her blue eyes flitting up towards Ray, but she must see something in his gaze because she sighs and takes the money anyway.

“This is more than the roast is for.” Sara grits out, sliding the money into her corset.

Ray tucks the bag away again, safely at his side and away from any prying eyes. He feels foolish, having not realized before how bad of an idea it may be to flaunt around a very strange, large amount of gold. If Ray could only use his head sometimes…

“It’s not nearly enough compared to what you deserve.” Ray tells her lowly, his eyes avoiding hers. “A fool such as myself is lucky to run into a wise keep like you.” Ray admits with a slight tilt of his head, hoping he means her no disrespect.

Sara gives him one look, a very long, drawn out gaze as she stares at him calculatingly. Ray feels as though she’s peeling away his layers, and suddenly feels very exposed. Here, in the dim light of the tavern, he should be a stranger, but Sara is beyond smart. She _must_ know who he is-

Sara gets up from the table, curls bouncing as she goes. “Look, keep your head down, eat your meal, and then it’s probably best you get out of here before people start wondering who you are.” She swivels on her heel, causing her blue gown to swirl around her legs, but the look she gives Ray isn’t as soft. She lifts her brows, waiting for Ray to comply.

He closes his mouth shut, resolutely, and gives her a short nod in return.

The easy confirmation from Ray must appease her because she lets out a long sigh before she finally turns and makes her way over to her other patrons. Ray sees the front she puts up, and he also knows that she’s making her rounds to drag attention away from Ray. She might not admit it, and the gesture is small, but Ray’s thankful nonetheless.

He eats the roast as fast as he can manage, mixing it with the mashed potatoes. He takes giant bites, with drinks of ale in between, but he tries not to lose his civility while doing so. Being a lord’s son can have its plus sides, and Ray believes his manners are very important, no matter where he may be.

He takes one last gulp of the drink and pushes his plate towards the edge of the table. He wishes he could take it up to Sara, show her his respect, but that means he’ll have to walk past other patrons and Ray thinks it best not to do that. They may catch a glimpse of his sword, or if someone knows him he’ll surely be called out in a heartbeat.

He slides his hood back up, unable to tame the unruly bangs that lay across his forehead back into the fabric. Besides, he might be able to use his hair to his advantage. Perhaps letting it grow wasn’t an awful idea after all.

The laughter from the fireplace shouldn’t be menacing, but Ray only feels anxiety-ridden the closer that he gets. He just has to reach the door… so he pads forward, keeping his steps quiet and purposeful, but making sure not to rush out of the tavern. That surely would gather some notice.

A few more steps and his hand finally reaches the scratchy wood of the tavern door. He grabs onto it, pulling it forward and slipping out before any chaos can be stirred. Now to just reach his horse and he’ll make his way back to the castle walls, only to get a well-deserved scolding from his father. A scolding that Ray is more than willing to sit through after the day he had. His adventure was worth whatever punishment his father may give.

The sky has darkened, nearly black now with the moon peering through the clouds overhead. It’s slightly overcast, and the night air has grown cool. It would be a wonderful night ride, if Ray had the time to enjoy it that is. Sadly, that won’t be the case, seeing as he’ll be rushing through the forest to head back home.

He’s nearly to his horse when he spots two men loitering around. Ray feels an awful sense of dread wash over him. With nothing but the empty woods and the moon as his companion, he feels intimidated approaching these boisterous men, who could be having nothing more than a laugh but are too close to Ray’s horse for comfort.

His step stutters as he has a short internal battle. Should he turn around and return to the tavern? Perhaps a few more coins thrown in Sara’s direction would convince her to hide him for a moment longer. Then again, Ray doesn’t want to be a burden anymore than he already has.

His mind must be running wild. He’s taking stereotypes he heard while bound into the castle and turning them into reality. Surely these men must be fine people, just having a chat outside of the tavern for some fresh air. The thought suddenly has Ray feeling guilty for having assumed they were any worse than strangers, so he pushes on and takes a bold steps towards his horse.

Although those strangers are now looking towards Ray and the smiles they’re sporting are less than friendly. Ray watches, eyes widening, as he realizes that the men are stepping around and blocking Ray’s only way out. Unless he wants to run the miles back to the castle.

Maybe all those stories he heard aren’t as exaggerated as he thought they may be.

Ray stops, feeling his throat bobble as he swallows. Clearly not a good decision because the men’s smirks turn slimier as they waddle forward. They’re older, with a few scars to show for their travels, and beards thick on their faces. They look like bandits, and the way they move closer towards Ray is unsettling.

“So you must be the fella who owns this fancy horse,” the one on the right announces, his head tilting back towards the creature. “That’s a nice horse, that is.”

Ray opens his mouth while taking a step back but the men don’t allow him to speak.

The next one speaks up next, his voice shriller than his companion. “Nice gear, too,” says the other as he looks Ray up and down suspiciously. “Where’d you get it?”

Ray feels like he’s drowning under the possible answers he could give to that. He could be dishonest, give endless lies, but if he says the wrong thing that could certainly get him stuck. He could tell the truth, which certainly would not work out in his favor in the slightest. Or maybe he could throw them the bag of coins as long as the promise him safe passage.

Ray must have waited too long to answer because the other gets angry, stepping forward threateningly.

“He asked you a question. I suggest you answer him.”

Ray feels himself stepping back again, eyes blinking as he scrambles to form words. “It’s my saddle.” He forces, averting his gaze towards the ground, noticing how it’s strewn with wet leaves and grass. Breathing, he reminds himself, is very important.

That seems to entertain the men because they’re chuckling, their laughter far too hearty for their threatening demeanors. The sound is nearly friendly, which has Ray peering up for a split second only to find their heads swiveling towards him, nasty sneers on their faces as their hands fall to their waists. That’s when Ray realizes that the two have swords adorning their hips.

“A man who owns a saddle like that must have quite a bit of money.” One lets on as his partner unsheathes his sword. Ray watches as the man twirls it in his hand, expertly, but also tries to keep an eye on the other who’s circling Ray.

Ray shakes his head, in hopes of getting out of this one unscathed. He doubts it. He should have stayed at the castle, where things were cushy. The lifestyle was pleasant and perhaps Ray had taken it all for granted. How pretentious he was earlier, bemoaning his riches. Now he stands in the dark forest with two bandits about to murder him over a saddle.

“I don’t have any money.” Ray states as boldly as he can manage, but he can hear the wobble in his voice. He wonders how many times these men have been in this situation before. Playing brutish as they rob others. It infuriates Ray, and his hand itches towards the sword he has under his cloak, but surely his anonymity will be ruined then.

Mocking laughter comes from the two, clearly not believing a word out of Ray’s mouth. Ray finds it silly to sit here and fight over money, but he knows the second he reveals his wealth, the men still might kill him. Or they’ll steal his horse and saddle if they decide to be merciful. Either way, Ray doesn’t imagine himself winning in this scenario.

Ray opens his mouth, prepared to retort when the one in front of him, the burlier out of the two, swings his sword, placing the sharp tip at the height of Ray’s sternum. If the man took another step he could pierce Ray’s flesh. It causes Ray to take a deep breath, but he still keeps his head down, especially now that the man is a sword's length away.

“There’s a sword against your chest and you still won’t look up, boy. What’s the matter? Got an ugly face?” The man takes his sword and grazes it against the hood of Ray’s cloak, terribly close to Ray’s neck.

“Maybe,” the man from behind starts to ponder, “he’s got a recognizable face. Maybe that of a noble highborn-”

The statement is interrupted by a thunderous sound breaking through the trees. Ray’s nearly positive it’s the sound of horses and distantly wonders if his father’s guards are coming to his rescue. It’d be humiliating, that’s for certain, and Ray might be forbidden to ever leave the castle again, but Ray still feels hopeful. He’d live to see another day, even if that meant constricted in the stone fortress.

Ray’s gaze lifts, along with the thieves, to find three figures riding towards them on horseback. The hooves of their horses hit the ground with force, kicking up clumps of dirt as they speed past. Ray turns towards the impending men, only to realize seconds later that none of them bear his house sigil.

Then Ray notices that all three of the figures have glimmering steel held in the hands.

Ray ducks just as the man on the main horse speeds by, his sword swinging out and capturing one of Ray’s captors right across the chest. With his hands still covering his head, Ray peers out in time to watch his attacker fall to the ground with a wail. Ray’s head is swimming through heart-pounding adrenaline as he hears another wail and turns to watch his second captor crumble in the mud.

Ray lets out a ragged breath, having realized that he’d been holding it in during that exchange. It felt short, but something tells him the tussle, if he can even call it that, was much longer. He peers up as carefully as he can manage, finding the three figures that rode in on horseback now dismounting.

They don’t hide behind hoods, and that’s how Ray realizes they’re two men and one woman. All three have scowls on their faces as they look at the bodies strewn on the ground, as if their vendettas haven’t been satisfied even though death is all around. They look harsher than the bandits that were about to rob Ray, which has him worryingly thinking that these three must be far worse.

“Mick,” the man in the front commands, “search them.”

The one off to the side, with the shorn head and wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, grunts out at the demand and moves off to do what was asked of him. He flips the first body over, hands running along the torso of the dead bandit in search of any riches. Ray feels his stomach sink as he sees the lifeless eyes of the man who held a sword to his throat only moments ago.

The woman comes up to Ray with a swirl in her hips and a curled smile that’s more threatening than flirtatious. Ray’s still crouched on the ground, and with her looking down at him he feels silly, so he slowly rises back to a full stance. She must not have thought he’d be as tall as he is because something in her eyes light up as he grows a few inches taller than herself.

“Thank you,” Ray blurts out before he thinks, “for saving my life. I owe you a debt.”

“We didn’t do it for you,” a voice thick with a careless drawl sounds behind Ray.

It nearly startles him, so Ray turns over his shoulder to find blue eyes looking back. This man also has a short cropped haircut, which has touches of gray throughout. Although that’s a sign of age, the man hardly looks older than Ray, and the way he handles a sword seems to challenge the idea as well.

He looks far from friendly as his eyes run down Ray’s form, but something about the gaze has Ray feeling less threatened than he did with the bandits. This man doesn’t seem to be sizing Ray up, he exudes too much confidence for that. On the contraire, he seems nonplussed.

“What did they want with you?” Ray’s savior finally inquires, head tilting to one side as he meets Ray’s gaze again.

Ah, there it is. Clearly this stranger has no idea why Ray would be of interest. Ray agrees. There’s nothing special about him on first glance. He has a plain wool cloak, just about hiding everything about his physique. These strangers also haven’t seen Ray’s saddle, so therefore they’re not suspicious of Ray’s social status.

While Ray doesn’t agree with lying, this seems the best opportunity to do so. “I’m not sure,” he fumbles. “I left the tavern and must have said the wrong thing because next I knew I had a sword pressed to my heart.”

The woman behind Ray lets out a small chuckle as she walks around, only to join the blue-eyed man’s side. She looks Ray up and down much like the man did, but she hesitates a tad longer on his face. It makes Ray feel uneasy, especially now that his hood is further back on the crown of his head and the flame from the tavern lamp flickers to cast a yellow glow on his face.

“They were clumsy, temperamental drunks,” she claims, eyes falling down to the dead bodies for a split second before turning her gaze back to Ray. “And threatening such a pretty face.” She nearly coos.

Ray feels scrutinized under her gaze, and embarrassed at the praise. Especially when the handsome man turns to look Ray over again. How foolish Ray feels, having conspiring feelings for a man he met only moments ago. A man who came riding in on horseback to save Ray’s life no less. It’s like all of the tales he and Cisco would sit around listening to Caitlin tell. But the stranger must not have found anything of interest because he turns back to the girl, barely smirking as she meets his gaze.

“Lisa, you’re making the man blush.” The stranger’s tone is lilted mockingly enough that Ray wants to retreat and hide in his room.

Oh right. The castle. The one tha he should definitely be getting back to.

He can’t believe that he had forgotten that fast, but then again nearly having died is probably a good excuse. God, his father is going to be _so_ upset.

“Oh _no_ ,” Ray mutters, mostly to himself but that gets both the strange man and Lisa to look at him oddly.

He peers off to the side, towards the path that’ll surely lead straight back to the castle grounds. On horseback, he’ll be fine, but the path is dark and daunting and quite honestly it frightens Ray. Ray can’t believe he’s stayed out as late as he has, and really whatever his father is going to scold him with will be well deserved.

“I think that fight might have turned him mad,” Lisa says lowly but doesn’t take her eyes off of Ray.

The sound of her voice drags Ray back to the moment, and he lets out a heavy breath as his eyes flit between the two. He gives them an awkward smile, taking one step back towards his horse only to be met with a solid object. Ray’s eyes widen as he spins around, only to find the third one staring at him with a hard glare.

“Mick,” the apparent leader of the group calls. “Give him some room.”

It’s enough to get the brawny man to back away, giving Ray the slightest of space.

“Uh,” Ray would really like to flee, but there’s a slight awkwardness that hangs in the air. Is he still captive? Should he be thanking these strangers? They still don’t know who he is, and perhaps revealing his identity isn’t the smartest thing to do.

Ray spins on his heel, giving the man and woman a tight, unsure smile. “May I… go?”

Lisa lets out a short laugh at that as the man who has yet to reveal his name gives Ray a narrowed stare.

“I don’t recall making you our prisoner,” the nameless man shrugs off.

Ray gives a curt nod in return, stepping back again but making sure not to run into large Mick. He doesn’t turn his back towards them just yet, seeing as they’re still far too close and could grab him if they change their minds. Besides, his horse is so close and Ray can be home in a few minutes. As long as he doesn’t say anything stupid, he should be fine.

“Uh, thanks again.” Ray calls. “For saving me.” He tacks on, as if the three hadn’t remembered what just conspired outside of Sara’s tavern.

They only stare, so Ray makes a move to turn around when the coins in his side pocket jingles. He knows the three have not heard, but perhaps some reward may prevent the three from trying to come after him. Ray might have a sword attached to his person, but he would never be able to use it like any of the three that saved him.

He pauses, his hand sliding past the fringe of his cloak lightning fast as he retrieves the bag of money. Ray’s maybe less than two feet away from his escape, so as long as he gives the money a good toss, he’ll hop on his horse and bolt off before the three can even react.

“A way to show my thanks,” Ray tells them as he tosses the handheld bag high into the air. It travels far, actually reaching as far as Ray’s handsome and angry-looking savior. The money bounces off of his chest and lands right into his palm, and Ray’s already swinging his leg over his horse.

The heels of his boot may tap his horse a little rougher than intended, but it works perfectly because the horse gets the message. It swivels its head, changing the direction slightly and bolts off to the left, into the path that’s lit only by the moonlight. Despite Ray’s apprehension of travelling down the dark path, he and his steed travel the path almost expertly, especially at the speed they’re taking.

Ray makes it back to castle grounds within eight minutes, but he knows the guards will undoubtedly be watching, so Ray takes the horse to the stables first. Surely his servant must be wondering where the horse is, so hopefully the young boy had found the note that Ray left for him.

Sure enough, the young boy who takes care of the stables is waiting by the entrance of the stalls, antsy. Again, Ray feels guilty for having taken time for his own selfish reasons, but the relief he sees on the stable boy's face, along with a slight smile, makes Ray feel slightly better.

“Master Palmer,” the boy steps forward as soon as Ray dismounts the horse, taking the reins in his own hands. “Master Ramon is awaiting your return. He lied to your father, telling him the two of you were going on an adventure for the day. You must return to him quickly.”

Ray’s mouth drops open, but the second the words register he makes a move to bolt off to the castle.

“Wait! Master Palmer!”

Ray skids to a stop, causing a bit of dust from the stables to stir. He turns back to his stable boy, eyebrows lifted curiously.

“Cloak! Cloak!” The boy reiterates, pointing fervently towards the unmarked garb Ray’s adorned. Surely Lord Palmer would be furious seeing his son walk around in something as drab and mundane as the wool cloak. His son is a highborn after all. Lord Palmer expects more.

Ray shucks off the cloak as fast as possible, throwing it in the direction of the young man. “Thank you,” Ray tells him earnestly before finally sprinting off.

He finds Cisco just beside the wall, with big brown eyes and a similar look of relief, although tinged with anger. Ray jogs up to Cisco’s side, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder as he finally comes to a stop.

“Where in the hell have you been?” Cisco hisses lowly, brows knitting together as his irritation seems to grow. “You owe me _big_ time,” Cisco makes sure Ray knows. “I covered for your ass, and you didn’t even tell me where you were!”

Ray’s breathing is labored, but he manages to give Cisco a look of pure mischief. “I’ve got some stories for you.”

Cisco reaches over, slapping Ray hard on the chest with pursed lips. “Later,” Cisco bites out. “Follow closely behind me and I think we’ll make it back to your room _without_ alerting the guards.”

Ray allows Cisco to take his wrist, turning around as his eyes peer around the entrance way. He scans the yard and seems to be satisfied with his findings because he tugs Ray inside. Ray allows Cisco to take the lead, considering his head is still swimming with adrenaline, ale, and blinded by the image of his savior.

Ray will go out again. He’ll be sure of it.


	2. The Second Adventure

“Father,” Ray trails after his father as quickly as he can manage, all while staying one step behind out of respect. “I apologize for being dishonest and going out with Cisco last week but you must understand. I can’t stay locked in this castle any longer.”

The comment causes Lord Palmer to stop, and for a second Ray’s worried he’s overstepped his boundaries. But when his father turns around he only looks apologetic, head bowed slightly and a crease between his brows. It’s a rare sight, seeing his father actually look remorseful, and it puts a slight panic in Ray.

“Father?” Ray says softly, eyes scanning over his father’s face.

“Ray, you may go out with Cisco today but I want you both back before the last meal of the day. That means far before the sun sets.” Lord Palmer’s eyes lift up to meet his son’s gaze. Unlike Ray, Lord Palmer’s eyes are a burst of hazel, a color so boisterous for eyes that for years have held little emotion. “You will stay within five miles of the castle. And if anyone, _at all_ , approaches you, you get back on your horse and ride straight to this castle. No stops.”

Ray feels childish, what with his father giving him a very specific set of rules, but he knows it’s only fair. For his father to even allow Ray to pass the walls is an achievement in its own, after the loss they dealt with. Guilt strikes through Ray at the thought. Perhaps he shouldn’t be pushing so far. He knows that his father has only kept such strict rules because he doesn’t want to lose either of his sons.

Lord Palmer brings Ray into a tight embrace, knocking the other out of his train of thought. He hugs tightly, expressing his love by hooking his chin over Ray’s shoulder and squeezing him. Ray’s taken aback by the show of affection, but it takes him only a second to melt into the embrace and hug his father back.

The two stay there, the early morning bustle of people still moving around them. It’s an intimate moment, one that’s shared quickly. His father pats him on the back three solid times before finally pulling back, wearing a smile on his face.

“Be careful.” Lord Palmer requests. He doesn’t move from his spot until Ray gives him a nod. “Good,” he says with a nod of his own, turning on his heel and continuing down the open corridor. An afterthought pops into his mind and he repeats, “Before sunset!”

Ray smiles at his father’s back, still enjoying the moment they shared. Regardless of how short it may have been. He keeps his mind on his travels though, considering his time limit has been severely cut short. Although it’s not ideal, Ray’s happy to oblige considering the amount of leeway he’s been given.

The first thing Ray does is make his way to Cisco’s quarters, as quickly and inconspicuously as he can manage. Which he finds out that fast and discreet are a terrible combination. Regardless, he makes it to Cisco’s room and knocks roughly on the door. He knocks, and he knocks, until finally Cisco comes to the door with a glower on his face.

“What?” Cisco grumbles, bringing one hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear.

“I got permission to go out again.” Ray tells him excitedly, stressing his smile and bouncing forward on his toes. Then he remembers the stipulations and his enthusiasm diminishes. “But my father thinks you’re going with me.”

Cisco let’s that set in, his brown eyes utterly blank until finally the words register. And when they do Cisco lets out a heavy sigh. He steps forward, into the hall so he can peer at both ends. He settles back a step before reaching up and taking a fistful of Ray’s shirt. He pulls Ray in with as much force as he can muster, which Ray learns quickly is quite a bit as he stumbles in.

Cisco lets go of Ray’s shirt and hurries to swing the door shut so they can have some privacy. They never know the prying ears that lie around castle walls, or the watchful villagers that like to talk too much.

“Okay,” Cisco starts, spinning on his heel so he can rest his back flat against the door. “This is an opportunity for me just as much as it is for you.” Using his foot, Cisco pushes off the door and walks past Ray and towards his wardrobe. He pulls the doors opens, rifling through his clothes with a close eye.

Ray quirks a brow at that, turning to follow Cisco to the other side of the room. “Wait, what do you mean?”

“I, like you, have my secrets, Ray.” Cisco grabs onto a blouse, one that’s a deep rich purple and flips it over in his hands. He decides to wear it because he’s shedding his current tunic. “I’m getting dressed, you and I will leave the castle together to keep things convincing, and from there we’ll split ways.”

Ray looks conflicted at the comment. Still confused but conflicted. “Cisco, I hope you don’t feel excluded-”

Cisco lets out a small snort at that, turning to share his look of disbelief with Ray. “You’re not hurting my feelings. Not in the slightest. You’re actually helping me out. And I guess I’m helping you out too.” Cisco slides his arms in through the shirt as he talks. The purple fabric falls around his frame nicely and accentuates his tanned skin perfectly. His dark hair, which has been getting longer, waves down past his shoulders, framing his face.

Ray cracks a smile when Cisco moves around his bed, the one with ornate carved patterns and the delicate red blanket thrown over top. His friend moves to the mirror on the other side, where his vanity sits.

“Are you meeting someone of a particular interest?” Ray teases as he steps closer, watching as Cisco guides his fingers through his soft hair. “Perhaps a _love_ interest?”

“Ray,” Cisco rolls his eyes but he’s smiling fondly. Cisco peers at Ray through the reflection of his mirror, trying to lift his brows in a commanding way. “You better get dressed because I doubt you want to leave the castle looking like _that._ ”

Ray’s lips downturn into a precious frown as he inspects his outfit. Cisco’s definitely telling the truth. Ray had woken up not so long ago, so he’s still wearing his sleep shirt with a pair of trousers he laced up haphazardly. Defensively, he lifts his gaze to meet Cisco’s again and scrunches up his nose.

“You may be right but I still take offense to that.”

Cisco barks out a laugh but turns to actually face Ray. He steps forward, still in his barefeet, to push Ray out the door. “Go, go! I’ll meet you at the back entryway in half an hour. The day has already started so we should move quickly.”

-

Ray stops by the kitchen first since it’s the first thing he’ll reach before his room. He decides to pack a meal this time since he was absolutely famished on his first journey. The berries had been fantastic but not nearly enough for a day’s worth of travels. Besides, a meal will be nice to enjoy on the river’s edge since he’s intent on returning.

He rushes back to his room with his food tucked under his arm. He’d received some help from one of the loveliest cooks he knows, Rosalie. She wrapped the items nicely in a cloth, even going through the extra measure to tie it together to prevent anything from falling out. Rosalie had been a cook for the Palmer’s since Ray could remember. She must also remember Ray dropping food more often than most children since she took much care in helping him pack it together.

Ray let the door swing shut behind him, already discarding the food on his desk and shucking his clothes off. Ray chose to stick with plain outerwear again, with the older cloak his stable boy brought back, an old gray tunic, and some brown pants. It didn’t take him long to get dressed, and after he made sure that his shirt wasn’t on backwards Ray ran back out the room with his food and straight towards the back entrance.

Ray runs and runs, nearly piling into a couple of old ladies as they round the corner at the same time. He narrowly dodges them, slipping between the two all while clutching his food under his arm. No food is spilled, no older woman is knocked onto the ground, and Ray doesn’t trip over his own feet. Ray considers it a win, so he throws an apology over his shoulder and continues on his way.

He makes it around a few other corners before the sight of the back entrance starts to come into view. Cisco’s already there, hood up and waiting. His eyes scan around the crowd, clearly waiting on Ray. His eyes scan for another minute before he finally sees Ray getting closer.

“Glad to see you’re not as late as I thought you’d be,” Cisco teases with a sarcastically wide smile.

Ray snorts at the comment but shakes his head fondly. “I was preparing,” he defends, still trying to catch his breath. He peeks his head around the stone wall, checking the grounds. Ray’s glad to find that they’re empty. Swiveling back towards Cisco, he exhales in excitement.

“You ready?” Ray asks.

Cisco’s smiling now too, giving Ray a small nod. Together, they step out onto the grass and make their way to the stables, perhaps too excited. The stable hands are available, and they seem to be sharing Ray and Cisco’s excitement. They prepare the horses, but using some of the older, worn saddles by request of both Ray and Cisco. The less attention the best.

They mount the horses and ride off to the edge of the forest, staying side by side. They cross the threshold together, passing under the canopy of trees. The moment they’re out of sight from the castle, Cisco turns towards Ray.

“I’m headed off. We’ll meet back here, right?” Cisco looks almost uncertain as they’re horses tread along.

“Yeah. My father actually requests we be back before last dinner, so before sunset.” Ray takes a moment to think, his hips rolling with the movements of the horse. “Perhaps we should meet back mid-afternoon?”

Cisco gives Ray a small smile and a nod. “Perfect,” he agrees, tightening his grip on the reins. He turns forward, as if he’s about to rush off, but on second thought he turns back to Ray. “Ray, do me a favor and try and avoid trouble today, okay?”

Ray rolls his eyes at the comment, laughing it off until he notices that Cisco’s expression hasn’t lightened. He’s being serious.

“The last thing I need is a dead Ray Palmer on my hands, okay?” Cisco’s voice has softened, and from here Ray sees a glimmer of worry in Cisco’s gaze. It brings Ray back down, realizing that yes, what they’re doing, where they’re venturing, is dangerous.

“Same to you.” Ray returns, giving Cisco a small nod.

There’s a moment of silence, but Cisco caves by taking in a deep breath and allowing himself to smile again.

“Mid-afternoon!” Cisco reminds before tapping his heels against the horse and speeding up from a trot to a run. Ray’s laughing as he watches Cisco disappear.

From there, Ray takes his time as he heads towards the river. The hours are early, the sun is heating up, and Ray feels gleeful as he trots along. The river is miles from the castle, far past the limit that his father gave but makes it. He dismounts Marigold and ties his horse up to the nearest tree that he can find. He makes sure the knot is tight around the post, since he doesn’t want to lose her.

Ray makes it to the crest of the river just as the sun reaches its peak in the center of the sky. The rays peek through the green canopy, warming the earth and Ray’s shoulders. The day will be hot, and Ray’s skin might get a nice tinge of pink from staying out in the sun’s light.

He basks a while longer, loving that the only sounds he hears belongs to nature. He hears the buzzing of the insects throughout the woods, and the water that runs along down its path. He hears the occasional huff from Marigold as she swings her tail in the wind. It’s peaceful and Ray wants to hide in it.

He lays back, knees still bent but allowing his torso to be swallowed by the tall grass. Hands propped behind his head, Ray takes this solitude as selfishly as he can to enjoy the sight above. The leaves are thick, but there are a few locations where the sky is visible; blue and with the stray cloud here and there.

His eyes start to grow tired, being so content, but he tries to remind himself that falling asleep in the middle of the woods is _not_  a good idea. Marigold must agree because she lets out an unhappy grunt and stomps her hooves into the dirt.

“Alright, alright,” Ray agrees tiredly as he pushes himself up on his elbows. He looks between his legs, the glistening water looking back at him enticingly. A predictable idea pops into Ray’s head, so he pushes himself up the rest of the way with a smirk residing.

Ray turns back to his horse, pulling his tunic up and over his head. His hair rustles and distantly Ray wonders if the sun will burn his shoulders. He hopes it does, he decides, as he throws his garment over Marigold’s back. He proceeds with undoing the front of his trousers and follows by sliding those down around his ankles.

Ray stands in his underclothes, just a loose pair of white linen braies. They ride low on his hips, so Ray grabs onto the edges and tries to pull them up, only for the fabric to fall low again. He sighs, debating whether he should strip completely. He doubts there will be many wondering souls, especially any that would venture through the brush to get to where Ray is.

He decides against it, already feeling a blush on his cheeks for even considering it. Standing in nothing but his braies already makes him feel more naked than he’s used to. Ray suffices with his current situation and steps towards the water. He feels the stones under his feet, some sharp and some smooth, but the closer he gets to the water the earth turns muddy.

He sticks his toes into the water first, getting a feel for the temperature. It’s a tad below what can be considered warm, but Ray’s glad for cool water. He was starting to sweat. Slowly, he steps further in, taking pauses when the water’s above his knee. He ventures in further and pauses when it’s above his waist.

Ray wades there, skimming his hands across the surface of the water as he adjusts. It feels nice, being able to enjoy a moment to himself. He can’t remember the last time he got to swim, or enjoy a summer day like he is now. Things had gotten so serious and Ray had been expected to grow up to become the lord he was borned to be.

Ray groans outwardly, the thought of the title making his stomach churn. His twin brother will be stuck with the harder responsibilities, having been the one born first. He’ll give the orders, he’ll hold council meetings, he’ll be head of it all. Ray will be the one seated on his right, sharing the title but not the level of command his brother will have.

Ray falls into the water, dipping himself under and allowing the sound to fill his ears. He wants to forget about the stupid politics, the stupid titles. He just wants to be Ray. Only when he feels his lungs start to constrict does he resurface. He breaks the surface of the water, taking in a ragged breath out of frustration.

Ray’s hands swipe against his face, getting the water out of his eyes. With another breath, this one through his nose, he runs his fingers through his hair to get it up and off his forehead.

“You’re either extremely confident or extremely dumb.”

The voice has Ray practically jumping out of his skin. He spins around as fast as he can. The water around him swirls, and nearly carries him down but Ray plants his feet in the mud. He wipes his wipes with the back of his hand across his forehead, getting the moisture away from falling into his eyes so he can finally see who’s approaching.

Leave it to Ray’s luck. The voice belongs to the man who saved Ray’s life a few fateful nights ago. The one who had the steely blue eyes and the disregard for Ray that could only mean he didn’t care whether Ray lived or died.

He looks different now that he’s standing in the daylight. Ray thinks he sees the ghost of a smirk on the man’s face, and for a stranger he really seems to enjoy teasing Ray. There’s also the clothes the man wears. They aren’t that of a peasant throughout the forest, or even a bandit. The trousers are tailored nicely to his form, nice black material, with a dark blue tunic that fits but has a rope belt tied around to keep it in place. The neck of the shirt is slightly large, with a small cut in the center, providing a nice view of the man’s shapely neck and prominent collar bones.

The man then crosses his arms over his from, giving Ray expectant lifted brows.

Right. Ray should say something.

“I-” Ray tries, but his words get captured in his throat. Here he is, admiring the sight of this strange man all while standing in the middle of the river with barely any clothes on. His body flushes over in realization and his hands ghost slightly to his front to cover himself.

Ray should be concerned that this man could steal his clothes, his horse, his weapons. If he was really making an effort, he could even kill Ray. But something in Ray tells him that this man isn’t a threat. Sure, the man looks imposing, and Ray’s seen what the stranger can do with a sword… but Ray feels fine.

“I’m going to go with stupid.” Ray’s savior teases, taking a few steps closer to the edge of the water.

In return, Ray retreats one step back into the water as he watches the man take a seat before the grass ends and the earth turns to mud from the contact with the river. The man lays his legs out in front of him, crossing one ankle over the other. The nonchalant attitude with an edge of cockiness has Ray amazed. The man’s confidence is astounding.

“Lucky for you, I come wanting nothing more than answers,” he says, although his eyes drop to Ray’s body, letting on that maybe he’s wanting more than he claims. The stranger seems to control himself well though, reverting his gaze down to his person. He takes that moment to reach into his pocket, pulling out the felt bag that Ray had thrown at him, keeping one of the draw strings hooked around his middle finger. He allows it to dangle in the air, showing Ray for a few drawn out seconds.

Ray only stares, unsure what the man is asking of him.

Finally, the man tilts his head to the side as he pulls the string off his finger. He turns the bag over in his palms before letting the bag fall into his lap. “Where’d you get this?”

That’s a pressing question that Ray never thought he’d have to deal with. He begins to weigh his options, wondering if he should lie. He was never good at fibbing, and just from the exterior of the man sitting on the bank of the river, Ray can tell he wouldn’t get away with lying. Besides, he has another feeling, low in his stomach, that he should tell this man the truth.

“It’s mine,” Ray announces. “Not stolen. Not borrowed.”

He stares at Ray a moment longer, calculating the words spoken. Another few seconds pass by before Leonard’s head tilts slightly the other side and he continues his line of questioning. “And how did someone such as yourself come across such a large sum of money?”

Ray’s teeth make an appearance, scraping against his bottom lip as he thinks of a good response. He has to lie now. There’s no way around it. And he’s definitely not telling this man that he’s a lord’s son. He breathes as he turns his head to the side, peering down the river.

“Do you spy on people often?” Ray deflects, lowering himself into the water. His damp hair clings to his forehead as he narrows his eyes against the sunlight. It’s gotten hotter outside and Ray’s glad to be in the cool water, especially with the way his nerves are running, what with his handsome savior and the prying inquiries.

Ray’s savior doesn’t answer. He only eyes Ray for another minute as he thinks through his words. Finally, after a breath, he continues on, responding to a question with a question.

“Who are you?”

Ray’s unsure how to answer that. He ponders a moment, swirling his fingers through the water and thinks. His eyes follow his own movements, thoughtful. He knows his savior watches, quiet as he waits for Ray’s answer. He decides to keep the tone of conversation and responds with another question. Ray’s eyes graze upwards to man’s blue eyes, holding his stare. “Why should I reveal my name when I have yet to learn yours?”

The response throws the man off of his inquiry, but he takes an equally long time to answer. He thinks, eyes falling once to his knees before he decides his next move. The man looks back up at Ray, capturing his gaze strongly as he answers. “Snart.”

Ray feels his heartbeat speed up at the answer and he unconsciously moves closer to the edge of the water. “Snart?” He makes sure he heard properly. The man nods in response, so Ray knows it must be true. He grins, childishly happy that he’s learned the man’s name. “That’s an interesting first name.”

There’s no pause this time, Snart answers quickly. “It’s my surname. Now your turn.”

Undoubtedly, Snart looks bolder revealing his surname, but that makes Ray even more curious. Why just a surname? Why not the first? Snart remains shrouded in mystery, but Ray’s playing the same game. It’s only fair to provide an equal amount of information.

“Ray,” he settles on, watching the man’s face carefully.

Surprisingly, the man’s lips turn up into a smirk at the name. One brow quirks up, seemingly amused. “No last name?”

Ray breathes in through his nose, still wading in the water. He’s kept most of himself hidden, except for anything above his sunburnt shoulders. His hair is starting to dry, he can tell by the heat he feels on the top of his head, but the tips of his hair are still damp. Carefully, Ray looks up at Snart under his wet, clumped lashes.

“No first name?” Ray challenges.

Snart seems pleased with the answer, and for the first time Ray feels like Snart is looking at him calculatingly. He actually looks… flirtatious, and his tone matches. “Very well, _Raymond_.”

The use of Ray’s full name causes Ray’s mouth to fall open in mock offense, but Snart only seems more pleased with himself, so Ray attempts to glower. “That’s hardly fair.” Ray tries to sound petulant, but he’s chuckling through his words. “Only elders call me that.”

“Then consider me an elder.” Snart shoots back, his smile turning sly.

A silence falls between the two; a silence that’s comfortable despite the two having just introduced themselves. The sun is still bright above their heads, with a warm breeze sliding between the trees and against the top of the water. It’s an otherwise peaceful day, except Ray’s still lingering in the water due to his state of undress.  

“Why were those guys after you?”

Ray’s eyes flicker back up to meet Snart’s. He should have known this man wouldn’t stop with the difficult questions. He’s intelligent, Ray can tell, and that’s intimidating. Ray has a secret to keep and the amount of questions aren’t helping. And Snart seems to know the exact questions to ask, as well.

Ray bites back an agitated sigh, trying to seem disinterested instead. “They were trying to rob me, I’m sure. They must have seen the coin pouch,” Ray says, tacking on an extra shrug.

Snart doesn’t look any more convinced but he drops the subject instead to eye the water suspiciously. “Are you going to stay in the water all day?”

The comment brings Ray’s attention back to his lack of clothing. His gaze falls to what lies below the water as he feels his skin heat up. Unsurely, Ray lifts his eyes back to Snart’s, mouth hanging open as he tries to think of the proper way to explain. His flushed appearance and darting eyes must give Snart a hint because he’s laughing.

“Are you naked?” Snart asks in disbelief.

“No!” Ray responds defensively, but his tone quiets down as he realizes his retort isn’t much better. “I’m in my underclothes.” Ray responds, trying to sound dignified.

Snart barks out another laugh at that, staring at Ray like he’s never dealt with someone of Ray’s nature. He’s not sure what Snart’s gaze exactly means; he looks untroubled and amused, and as if he thinks Ray’s joking until he finally realizes that, no, Ray’s being completely serious.

“I must say, I’ve never met someone in the middle of the woods that’s as bashful as you.” Snart teases, but he pushes himself up from the ground and stands. He moves around to stand on the other side of Marigold. Snart keeps his back to Ray to give the other some semblance of privacy.

Ray swallows, eyeing Snart’s back hesitantly. Truthfully, he brought this upon himself, having willingly undressed to throw himself in the river. But now he has a wet pair of braies and would really rather not soak his trousers through too...

“Raymond, I’m not looking,” Snart throws over his shoulder.

The comment itself has Ray blushing, wondering if he was being that obvious. Snart’s clearly flippant about Ray being dressed down, but Ray had been raised in a different manner where he was expected to be dressed in the top material and always be presentable. He feels shabby, but he doesn’t want to keep Snart waiting any longer so he makes his way out of the water.

Ray makes it towards Marigold, where Snart stands a few steps away. Ray can feel his skin is still flushed over from his current situation, with a handsome man so close while Ray’s down to his under garments. He feels exposed, but something about it all is almost thrilling. Ray had never been a position with anyone before like he is now.

And Snart is _very_ handsome. It’s hard for Ray to take his eyes off the other’s back as he reaches for his trousers. The set of Snart’s shoulders is broad, and he stands with his back straight like a nobleman. Ray pushes his braies down to his ankles, stepping out of the sopping wet material to slide his trousers on instead. He proceeds dressing as quickly as he can manage, face redhot as the wind grazes his bare rear end.

Ray pulls his pants up, sighing contentedly as he’s covered. He ties the trousers around his waist deftly, before grabbing onto his tunic and sliding it over his form just as quickly. Ray sighs as he tugs his sleeves up to his elbows, blinking the water that’s fallen from his hair out of his eyes.

“I’m…” Ray swallows as he realizes how out of breath he sounds. He tries again. “I’m, uh, dressed. Sorry about that.” Nervously, Ray cards his hand through his hair again to get it out of his eyes.

Snart turns around at the words, a sly smile on his face until his eyes land on Ray. His actions slow and his smile falters at the sight. Ray’s confused, but he doesn’t see his wet tousled hair, or the tunic that’s draped off of one shoulder. His skin is still damp, giving his red cheeks a sheen from the sunlight, and the way that he’s looking at Leonard with his large brown eyes-

Snart clears his throat as he forces his eyes back up to Ray’s. “I wouldn’t want to defile your honor,” he says, and Ray can tell it’s supposed to be said cuttingly, but his tone has lost all its edge.

The air has gotten heavier with the two staring at one another, wondering where to go from here. Ray hasn’t experienced anything like it before, having Snart’s eyes on him. He’s almost worried he’s tricking himself, hoping that Snart’s gaze means something more than it does. Ray wants to ask, but instead he clears his throat and peers up at the sky. The sun is leaning precariously towards the other end of the sky.

Ray’s brutally brought back to the fact that he has a curfew, and that is coming up very quickly. He turns his attention towards Marigold and begins to untie her reins from around the tree. His sudden actions causes Leonard to stare, confused.

“I’m sorry,” Ray says again, hooking one foot in the stirrup and hoisting his other leg around. He scoots forward in the saddle, getting comfortable. “I really have to go.”

“Rushing away once again. You’ll lead me to believe you’re more mysterious than I previously assumed.” Leonard’s voice trails off at the end, taking one close step towards Ray. He brings out the bag of coins Ray had given him when they met. His fingers are soft as he grabs onto Ray’s wrist and twists it around so Ray’s palm is facing up. He drops the bag of coins into Ray’s hand and uses his own fingers to curl Ray's fingers around it.

Ray looks down, brows knitted together as he realizes that Leonard is stepping back. He’s rejecting the reward. Speedily, Ray shakes his head and tries to hand the money back. “This was a reward, Snart. For saving my life.”

“I’m no savior, I deserve no reward.” Snart’s rigid in his statement.

Ray can’t remember the last time he’d been so angered by someone’s stubbornness. He frowns but conceals the felt bag. “Very well,” Ray clips back as he turns Marigold back in the direction of the path.

Leonard tips his head downwards, respectfully, as the corner of his mouth quirks up at his defiance. “Until next time, Raymond.”

Ray, still bothered by Leonard’s refusal of the reward, gives Leonard a short nod in return. He says nothing as he tightens his grip on the reins and steers Marigold out past the brush. He doesn’t look back, no matter how much he yearns to look at Snart one last time. Instead, he pushes forward, getting Marigold in a full gallop to race through the countryside.

The view of the castle comes into sight, which Ray barely noticed through all of thoughts running around his mind. He gives a slight tug and Marigold slows, giving Ray enough time to look around for Cisco. The feast could start soon and this time Ray’s not the one late.

His stomach sinks as he immediately starts to think the worst. How could he let Cisco go out on his own? That was insensible and idiotic and Ray should have known better-

The sound of a horse galloping towards him catches Ray’s attention. He swivels in his saddle, turning around just in time to watch Cisco riding right to his side.

“Nearly late,” Ray tries to tease, but he sounds more relieved than anything.

Cisco cracks a smile at him, urging his head towards the castle. “Let’s head in then.”

Ray smiles back, laughing as Cisco races ahead of him.


	3. The New Guy

Ray’s out early again, a smile on his face and the morning breeze rustling through his hair. The liberation he’s been feeling as of late, having the approval from his father to go out, is astounding. His mood has been lifted and his heart no longer feels crushed from those imposing stone walls back at Starling. He felt like a bird being freed from a cage.

He only hopes his father continues to allow these travels. Ray doesn’t know what he’ll do if his perimeter is shortened to the walls of the kingdom again. He doesn’t even like thinking about it.

On this particularly nice day, Ray’s content with a stroll. He doesn’t plan on swimming again, not after running into Snart. He wants to avoid that man, still feeling the embarrassment of Snart returning the reward that Ray had given. Ray throwing the bag of coin at Snart replays in his head and he can only think about how insulting that could have been.

He trots along and trots along, thinking about what it must be like to go out and hunt. He had an uncle that favored the sport, catching rabbits, deer, any animal one could skin for furs. Living where they do, the winters are frigid and the summers are scorching. He thinks he even sees a rabbit skitter along under a bush as he rides. 

Ray recalls the one time he went along with his uncle. He was young, younger than ten, and he cried when his uncle shot a doe. Ray never wanted to tag along after that.

“You again?”

Ray’s head snaps to his right at the voice, turning to find that he was indeed passing Sara’s tavern. His attention must have been ravaged for not realizing sooner, but Sara’s standing in front of her building, broom in hand as she smiles up at Ray. She tilts the broom in Ray’s direction as she carries on.

“I should have known you’d be the type that can’t stop putting yourself in danger’s way.”

Ray quirks a smile at that as he peers around them, making a show of the empty woods. He turns back to Sara to converse. “I don’t see many dangerous things. Unless you’re referring to yourself, of course.”

She dips her head slightly, still smirking as she shrugs. “I could be,” she says, but she turns in towards the tavern and tilts her head in its direction. “Come in and share a late breakfast with me.”

There’s a pause as Ray considers the invitation. It’s kind, and not what he was expecting from Sara after he felt like he caused her so much trouble. His stomach betrays him though, letting out a low rumble loud enough for Sara to lift her brows at. When she gives him a knowing look, Ray caves with a sigh.

“If it’s no burden…” Ray trails off, refusing to dismount his horse. He feels as though he’s nothing but trouble for Sara, although now he’s in drabber clothes and lacking an ostentatious saddle. Ray appears to be a commoner, although his actions could use some work. He still acts like the prim and proper lord he was raised to be.

Sara scoffs at that, giving him a firm glare. “Get off that horse and get inside.” She demands, taking the broom and setting it beside the the tavern’s door.

Ray lets out a laugh but does as he’s told. He ties Marigold up and turns to follow Sara inside. The tavern looks less threatening now, with the morning sunlight streaming through the windows. Sara also keeps the door open, allowing the cool air to waft in. Ray imagines she might be airing the place out since it smells like old ale.

She walks around the counter, gathers a few things, and returns to the counter. Ray stands opposite her, watching as she sets everything out nice and neat.

“So it’s been about three weeks since the last I saw you.” Sara states as she grabs a few eggs. She starts to crack them against the countertop swiftly before disposing of the eggs into a large bowl.

Ray nods.

“Have you been staying out of trouble?” Sara continues, peeking up from her eggs to look at Ray under her lashes.

He gives a small snort at that but an honest answer is what Sara deserves. “I would say so. I’ve only been out once since then and only ventured to the river. I used to go there often as a kid.”

Sara nods as she listens, reaching over to grab a gleaming silver tool. She places it in the eggs and starts to whisk them together. “I ask because you rich people are often targets out here. It’s not wise to travel by yourself. Yet you seem intent on doing so.”

Ray flinches back at the accusation and his stomach starts to drop. Sara must have suspected, but Ray was hoping she’d assume the money he had was acquired by some other means. He feels foolish having underestimated her, and while he feels safe with her knowing his secret, Ray’s still paranoid. He looks around the tavern, even though he saw it empty earlier, to make sure no other souls are around.

“Don’t look so concerned. I’m the only one here. Last time you were here I saw your sword, your horse, the money,” Sara adds on with a short laugh. “You’re a highborn… some Lord’s son. I just don’t know whose.” Sara taps her fork against the edge of the bowl, looking up to bear her teeth at Ray in a grin. “Yet.”

Panic sets into Ray’s bones. His mouth drops open, only for it to shut again. He must look like a fool, and Sara only watches for a good few moments out of amusement before she finally waves him off.

“Relax. I’ll keep your secret.” She tells him as she moves towards a stack of meat. She grabs a large, sharp knife and starts to saw into it. “But do me a favor,” she tacts on, “do a better job at keeping it. Don’t think I didn’t see those guys out front. You’re lucky Snart hated them more than he hates you.”

The mention of the other man gives Ray an excuse to question, to get more information about his savior that stubbornly wants to hide in his anonymity. Sara must know more, considering she knows who had slain the men in front of her tavern and she seemed barely bothered over it. The way she says Snart’s name doesn’t sound as if she’s annoyed or threatened… just familiar.

But Ray doesn’t get the chance because someone comes bustling in, causing both he and Sara to jump. They watch as a man stumbles in through the doorway, two books under one arm and a bag slung around his shoulder. He’s out of breath but smiling widely as he enters, that is until he sees Sara isn't alone. His smile falls as his gaze meets Ray’s, and within a few seconds he’s looking over at Sara uncertainly.

With a heavy sigh, Sara waves him inside. “Nate.”

“Hi, Sara. I’m sorry,” he glimpses back over towards Ray as he enters in further. He gives Ray a small, shy smile. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Not interrupting anything. We’re just having breakfast. Would you like some as well?” Sara turns towards him, waiting for his answer at the invitation.

He sets his bag down as he finally reaches the bar. At the mention of breakfast, he leans over the counter and stares at the food that Sara’s preparing. He grins as he gives her a nod. “No one can make eggs like you.”

Sara gives him a wink as she starts to crack more eggs. “Nate this is-” Sara abruptly pauses, her hands stilling and her head lifting so she can stare right at Ray. She must realize now that she never caught his name.

Ray doesn’t make her wait any longer because he interjects, reaching over to offer his hand to Nate. “Ray,” he says with a nod.

“Ah!” Nate grasps onto Ray’s hand and shakes. Nate seems to be a kind guy, full of excitement and smiles, who might also suffer from clumsiness. “Nice to meet you.”

Ray returns the compliment, but his eyes fall down to Nate’s books and he’s interested. Books are a rarity, meaning there are even less people out in the world that are able to read. He’d be interested in knowing how Nate even acquired such documents.

“Books?” Ray starts, tilting his head towards the leather bound object. It’s about four inches thick, and the paper is yellowed. “I didn’t know many people had those.”

Clearly that’s the proper question to ask because Nate’s eyes seem to light up even more than they were previously, but Sara’s letting out a groan at the subject. “I’m actually a librarian,” Nate tells him, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the wooden surface. “I’ve got books upon books. Enough to keep me busy for the rest of my life. I became an apprentice and my mentor taught me how to read.”

Sara has a fire going towards the side and she’s got a skillet positioned over top. She’s careful as she drops strips of bacon into the pan, allowing the sizzle to fill the room. Over the popping of the oil, she says, “Nate’s a clod.”

“I would take offense to that if anyone else said that, but I know Sara means it lovingly.” Nate gives Sara a large cheesy grin as she turns to roll her eyes at him. The two laugh off the interaction, but Nate turns his gaze back towards Ray. “I actually own the library now. My mentor passed and it’s all left to me, since he didn’t have any kin.”

Ray frowns, “Sorry to hear that.”

“No, no.” Nate waves him off. “It’s been years. I miss him constantly, since no one else wants to have intellectual conversations with me, but everything’s going okay.”

Ray can’t help but perk up, realizing that he’s able to share an interest with Nate. When he was stuck in the castle, having nothing else to do, he’d delve into a heavy book. He’d read the most mundane things, but it was enough to keep his mind busy.

“I don’t know if my knowledge would be as extensive as yours but I’d love to talk about literature,” Ray tells him. Even the mention of literature from someone else’s mouth seems to excite Nate. “I’m sure the library is gorgeous.”

“It is!” Nate agrees enthusiastically. “Ray, you should come over after breakfast! I could show you some of my favorite books. There’s tons focused on philosophy and -”

“Nate, save the philosophy talk for after breakfast. My brain can only take so much in the morning.” Sara instructs as she starts to scramble the eggs.

Nate and Ray share a look over the bar, the two smirking and trying to hide their laughter as best they can from Sara. She continues to make their breakfast, adding in to their small talk every now and then, but Ray can’t help getting lost in his excitement. He feels like he’s finally accomplished what his excursion was all about. He’s met two overly kind strangers and everything feels _normal_.

Sara plates their food minutes later, handing out the dishes with a gracefulness that Ray envies. They stand as they delve in and Ray’s thoroughly impressed. He tries to chew thoughtfully, but Sara and Nate start to converse around their food, so Ray’s guilty of adding in every few moments.

Even when their food is done they linger. Talking about things as common as the weather, or what they were doing the night before. Some things Ray can’t join in on, such as Nate and Sara talking about the locals. That doesn’t mean Ray isn’t happy to listen.

Eventually, after their plates had long been discarded, Nate lets out a long sigh as he pushes himself off the bar.

“Alright, I best head back. Not that anyone comes around anyway,” he chuckles but meets Sara’s gaze earnestly. “That was the best breakfast I’ve had in months.”

Sara rolls her eyes but she seems happy with the praise, gauging by her smile. “I know. You eat nothing but fruit. I don’t know how you aren’t a stick.” She wipes down the top of the bar with an old worn cloth, so Ray lifts his elbows to give her room.

“Ray,” she tells him as she drapes the rag over her shoulder, “you are welcome here anytime. As long as you and Nate don’t talk about philosophy.”

Nate slings his bag over his shoulder as he clucks his tongue in disapproval. “Well, that’s alright,” he jokes as he scoops up his books, “Ray’s going to come over to the library and we’ll talk about it all we want. Isn’t that right Ray?”

He knows the two are joking, but he can’t help feeling stuck between them as their eyes swallow him up expectantly. He lets out a light laugh to undo the tension he feels, but he gives Nate a shy nod. “I’d love to see the library.”

At his conclusion, Sara lets out a sigh as if she’s lost a battle. Sarcastically, she falls against the bar and feigns being upset. “Here I’ll be, all by my lonesome as I wither.” She smirks at them as she sets her chin in her hand, watching as Nate pulls on Ray’s sleeve. There’s a slight settling of guilt in Ray’s stomach as he waves goodbye to Sara, allowing Nate to lead him out the door.

“Bye Sara!” Nate calls as they make it outside, back into the sun. He lets go of Ray in favor of hooking one hand on his satchel and keeping his books in the other. He’s all too casual as he starts their journey, already a few steps ahead before Ray realizes he should start following after. He grabs Marigold and leads her behind.

The day is short. Nate did indeed bring Ray back to the library, showing off the tall walls filled with numerous leatherbound volumes. Some are in languages that Ray had never seen before, yet Nate seemed to know how to speak and read them with ease. It was almost like watching someone perform magic, watching Nate recite a different language with no errors, and it definitely sounded like magic too.

He spent time on the tour, showing Ray certain shelves, or some artifacts that were left around as well. There was an old clay pot that he showed Ray, with intricate carvings and worn out paint. Nate would often spot a book out of the corner of his eye and proceed to tell Ray about why it was so important.

The enthusiasm Nated showed, and the way he completely opened up about his interests to Ray had Ray feeling happy. He feels included, which is all he ever wanted, and while Sara might have an idea of Ray’s nobility, Nate doesn’t and he still treats Ray like a person. He doesn’t treat Ray like anything less and nothing special.

Ray never knew how happy he could be with normalcy. Not until now.

He thinks they must have been there for over two hours. They had fallen into some chairs an hour into Nate’s tour, one right next to a large window with a perfect view of the nearby path. They talked and shared stories, but Ray mainly wanted to listen.

He learned Nate’s full name. Nathaniel Heywood. He learned that he had a disability; one that meant being an apprentice for a librarian was the safest option for him. Nate didn’t touch on that too much, but enough that Ray could understand. Ray could cut his thumb on the edge of a sword and patch it up to forget about. If Nate cut himself, he could bleed for hours.

Adventure also seems to be an important thing for Nate. He talks about wanting to go further than a few miles past his library but he’s worried about getting hurt so he stays back in fear. He also talks about some of his most favorite adventures he’s read about.

Overall, Ray's glad to be in Nate’s company. He’s glad to have met the man, and he’s sad to cut the time short but he can tell that mid-afternoon is creeping closer than he would like. The idea of cutting their time down only makes Ray feel remorseful, but he knows not to push the boundaries his father set. If Ray wants to continue coming out, he’ll have to abide by the rules.

“Nate,” Ray starts as he pushes his way up from the table, “it’s been absolutely fantastic meeting you but I really must be going.”

Nate bounds up from the chair, grinning widely at Ray. “What? You have a curfew to catch?” He means it teasingly, but Nate has no idea how much truth his question holds.

Ray only laughs in return, lifting his brows as Nate guides him to the exit. “You have no idea,” he returns as he steps out into the fresh air. Before he leaves, Ray turns and extends his hand to Nate, glad when Nate’s hand grips onto his in return.

“I hope you come back, Ray." Nate’s tone holds nothing but sincerity, along with the way his eyes turn slightly sad now that he’ll be left to his own devices. “It was good to finally throw some thoughts around with someone. I never realized how much I took that for granted before.”

Ray gives Nate’s hand a final squeeze before he lets their hands fall. “I’ll be back. See you around, Nate.”

“See you around, Ray.”

The end of his journey follows by turning on his heel and returning back to his horse. One foot in the saddle, legs over Marigold, and the reins back in his hands. The state brings a sense of disappointment over him, knowing that it means his return to Starling. It could be another week before he gets to go out again, until he gets to see Sara or Nate.

Ray exhales, trying to will away his sinking heart. He gives Nate one last smile, finding the other waving back at him. With a swift tap of his ankles against Marigold, she heads off down King’s Road. He tries to enjoy a leisurely stroll at first, but his mind is too distracted. He gets Marigold in a gallop, fast enough that his rump has a hard time staying in the saddle.

He doesn’t slow down. He refuses to, since the only thing that will get his mind clear is racing through the woods, under the canopy of the high hanging trees.

Ray’s thrilled that he’s made friends, if he can call Sara and Nate that. Sara is interesting, demanding respect yet having one of the most caring attitudes he’s ever seen someone harbor. She’s a leader, and Ray already holds her in high regard. And there’s Nate, who Ray’s so glad he got a chance to meet. Nate’s energy seems to hold resemblance to Ray’s, and Ray hasn’t gotten along with someone so well since he and Cisco met when they were eleven-years-old.

There’s a selfish part of Ray that wanted to ask about Snart. Sara seems to know who the guy is, and clearly thinks Snart is not a force to reckoned with. That doesn’t stop Ray from being curious. And he still feels worried that he ended up insulting the man, but he doesn’t get why Snart hadn’t just accepted the reward.

Ray’s jaw tightens, but he slows to a stop when he sees Cisco waiting at the edge of the forest. His adventure is over. For now.


	4. The Promise

“But, Father,” Ray trails after his dad, trying not to sound too pleading as he goes along. “Cisco will be out at night. Why should it be any different than when we go out during the day?”

Lord Palmer moves around his chambers towards a stack of papers residing on top of his expertly crafted desk. He’s treating the papers as a distraction, since he surely doesn’t want to confront what Ray’s asking of him. The air is heavy with Ray’s open-ended question, so Lord Palmer grips onto the edge of his carved mahogany workstation and thinks.

Ray doesn’t want to lessen his chances by being a prodding child so he remains quiet. He yearns to go out just to spend another night at Sara’s tavern, to eat and watch and talk with Sara, but he’s not stuck in his ways enough to think his request is completely unproblematic. His father is concerned, and Ray feels loved, but he also thinks being forced to stay in the castle is no resolution.

His father lets out another sigh as he looks up from his desk to Ray. His demeanor is cracking, Ray can tell, and it seems to annoy his father to no end. Lord Palmer shifts from one foot to the other to drag out his decision, and even brings one hand to scratch at his beard thoughtfully. Ray’s seen the pose once or twice before when his father had to make hard hitting choices, but Ray never thought his request would fall similar to those previous decisions.

“Everyone should be drawn to King’s Central anyway. They’re having the Festival of the Lights. Surely most travellers will be drawn towards that.” Ray knows he’s vying for his father’s answer, but perhaps some good pointers will help him out. Besides, his father’s brows do shoot up at the information.

Another few minutes pass before his father practically growls as he exhales. “Very well, Ray. You’re a grown man, you’ve never been a problem… until recently, you’ve been a particularly strong pain in my ass, but you’re a great son.” Lord Palmer walks around, stopping right in front of Ray.

Ray smiles at his father as he grips onto Ray’s upper arms strongly.

“If there is any trouble you come right back home. I’d suggest sending a guard out but I know the fit you and Cico would throw.” Lord Palmer looks him up and down, as if he wants to remember Ray in this state before he leaves. Finally he concedes with letting his boy go, so he reaches forward and pulls Ray into a strong hug.

Ray hugs back, overjoyed that his father is finally trusting him to go out. There’s the ever present guilt that Ray feels for deceiving his father into believing Cisco will be attending, but surely his father can forgive him in the days to come. The rules set are strict, so one day Ray will be able to go out on his own without having to lie.

“Alright, go and cause havoc,” Lord Palmer states as he detaches from his son and makes his way back to his workstation.

Ray backs away, shaking his head fondly at his father as he goes.

It doesn’t take long for Ray to gather his things and meet Cisco out by the stables. It’s late, so the stable hands are gone for the night, and Ray’s glad for the boys to have a night off. That leaves Ray and Cisco to ready their own horses, but Ray takes pity on Cisco considering how well the other is dressed, and places the saddle on the horse for him.

“We’ll be meeting back at the edge of the woods, right?” Cisco inquires as he and Ray get atop their beasts.

“Right. Do you think you’ll be gone all night?” Ray tells him as he sits a little straighter in his saddle.

Cisco nods as they step under the canopy of the trees. The sky is dark, and there’s an overcast so the moon provides little light through the path. Ray would be lying if he said the sight wasn’t at least a little intimidating. The imposing dark woods seem much smaller now. It doesn’t seem to bother Cisco though as he leads the horse into the darkness, so Ray follows.

“I could be. Do you think we could meet back here tomorrow morning?” Cisco poses, twisting to meet Ray’s eyes.

Ray wishes he had a better answer, but he doesn’t know how long he’ll be at Sara’s tavern. He imagined a few hours, maybe slightly past midnight, but he doesn’t want to ruin whatever Cisco has planned. He smiles and gives Cisco a nod as he answers, “Yeah, we can meet back here tomorrow morning. Sunrise."

Cisco grins back as the two venture together for a few miles. It could be three or four miles before Cisco decides to split off. He and Ray say their farewells, and Ray can’t help but feel nervous as he watches Cisco disappear. Perhaps that’s a slight feeling of what it’s like to be in his father’s high and mighty boots.

With a shake of his head, Ray carries on down the path, completing the next few miles by himself (with the exception of Marigold’s company). He makes it to the tavern, and it looks just like it had the last night he’d been there. Back when he’d first had contact with Snart. Ray hopes things are less eventful, since he didn’t quite like the feeling of a sword pressed to his sternum, but he does start to hope Snart makes an appearance.

He walks inside and heads straight for the bar. Sara's talking to another patron she sees Ray when she glimpses to the side and her attention is captured. A smile blossoms on her face as she looks him up and down.

"Looking sharp," she appraises, then grabs a cup and starts to poor him some ale. "Glad you came out, Ray."

Ray smiles bashfully as he takes the cup she slides over to him. "Thank you," he nods towards the cup, but he also wants to say thanks for her inviting spirit. He never would have had the confidence to return if Sara hadn't made it clear that he was welcome.

She winks at him in return but her eyes glaze over to the back of the tavern. "Nate's back there with a book." Sara smirks at the statement as she captures Ray's gaze. "Go get him to put that down and have some fun." 

Ray laughs at her suggestion but he nods respectfully and listens. He takes his cup of ale with him as he ventures to the back, sliding between some of the boisterous men occupying the tavern. Luckily, he makes it to the back unscathed so he approaches Nate's table.

His presence causes Nate to look up, and much like Sara, he beams at the sight of Ray. 

"Ray!" Nate exclaims as he stands up from the bench. "This night just got so much better! Are you staying? You should stay!" 

Ray gives him a polite nod as he tries to hold back his laughter at Nate's pure enthusiasm. "If it's alright, I'd be delighted to join you." 

Nate's quick to shut his book at that and moves to make room for Ray at the table. The second he sits down conversation starts to flow, almost as natural as Ray feels while talking to Cisco. He's sure a lot of it has to do with Nate's kind attitude, but Ray loves to listen and add in. Their shared interests are no doubt huge contributions to them getting along as well. 

An hour or so has passed and Ray has his eyes strictly on Nate, smiling as the other rambles on. He’s feeling warm after a few cups of ale that Sara so kindly continues to replenish, and he can tell his cheeks are flushed because of the alcohol. It matters very little though since he’s enjoying Nate’s company and listening to him speak, but the ale seems to have been affecting him too because he’s talking very quickly.

“Pretty,”

The voice, which is surprisingly close, garners both Nate’s and Ray’s attention. Their heads swivel up to the end of the table to find Mick, one of Snart’s notable companions, with a questionable look on his face.

“Mick!” Nate exclaims, turning his body towards the other. “Mick, I was just telling Ray-”

Mick leans down, placing his hands flat on the table so he can look at Nate straight in the eyes. The action causes Nate to grow silent as he carefully watches Mick get closer. Ray thinks he even sees Nate holding his breath as Mick’s eyes scan his face.  “You’re talking fast again.”

Nate blanches back at the statement, blinking once as he takes in the information. Then he turns back to Ray, adorably puzzled in his tipsy state. “Was I?”

Ray can’t help but laugh as he gives the other a sympathetic nod. “You were. But I was following closely!”

“That’s because you’re probably a dolt as well,” Mick grumbles as he slides onto the bench, right against Nate’s side. He doesn’t bother asking as he grabs Nate’s cup of ale and starts to drink out of it.

“Ray,” Nate’s turning back to Ray, completely unbothered by Mick sharing his drink, “Have you met Mick?”

“In passing,” Ray tells him with a slight nod towards Mick, “but not formally.”

“Ah!” Nate claps his hands together and leans back so Mick and Ray can be in view of each other. “Well, Mick this is Ray, Ray this is Mick! Officially introduced!”

Mick only grunts in acknowledgement as he sets the cup back down, barely giving Ray a glimpse. He stares out against the tavern instead, studying some of the men and women in its walls as he keeps his shoulder pressed against Nate’s. Nate thinks little on the company and grabs his cup back, but Ray looks up from the table to scan the crowd as well. He and Nate had been sitting in the back at their own table for quite some time now.

The first person Ray’s eyes lands on is Snart, as if intended by nature herself. The other slides into the room with his lips upturned slyly, and makes his way straight to the bar. Sara tends to him immediately, seemingly annoyed with her other patrons, and starts to have a chat with him as she readies a glass.

Snart looks good, with the sleeves of his tunic rolled up to his elbows which he rests on the bar. Ray’s not sure if it’s just the ale that’s giving him his blush any longer. The man known only by his surname is handsome, especially in the low light of the tavern, and Ray’s mind might be taking a run around with the sight of Snart.

Ray swallows, and Nate must see him staring because he nudges Ray with his elbow.

“That’s Snart,” Nate explains in a quieter tone, leaning in so Ray can hear him.

Ray nearly startles at having been caught, so he tears his eyes away to plaster on Nate instead. In his tipsy state, he doesn’t realize that turning into Nate makes them closer than they’ve been all night, with their heads tilted towards one another misleadingly. Nate doesn’t seem to notice either, he even edges in a little closer so he can continue talking to Ray over the bustling crowd.

“He’s one of Mick’s friends. He’s can be intimidating,” Nate chuckles at the statement as he finally pulls back and returns to his drink.

Ray only nods, although his curiosity is sparking and he wants to question Nate further. There’s still a shroud of mystery over the other, but Ray keeps his mouth shut stubbornly. He’s still afraid he might have offended Snart with the reward, so best to ignore Snart and not let anything get in the way of his night out. It’s rare, and who knows if Ray’s father with allow him to go out again soon.

Somehow Ray actually manages to get lost in the moment and ends up giggling with Nate. There’s more ale, more stories, and more laughter as Nate and Ray enjoy each other’s company. Ray couldn’t be more overjoyed to sit with someone and chat endlessly, and he never gets a chance to actually let go while in Starling. He actually avoids drinking in all so rumors don’t spread around the castle about him. When he was younger, there were plenty of stories about Lord Oliver Queen and his escapades with a little too much wine. Ray never wanted people to view him like that.

Now, with no one who knows his name, Ray feels liberated. He still doesn’t plan on going overboard, he has enough wits and self-control for that, but he’s allowed some fun without scrutinization, even if he is a highborn.

Ray thinks it might have been a half hour later when a cup clunks down against the table and someone promptly sits down in the bench across from him, Nate, and Mick. Nate and Ray look up with smiles still on their faces to find Snart looking back, his face unreadable.

“Snart!” Nate greets loudly, getting closer to drunk as the night guys on. “This is my friend Ray! Have you met him? We only met a few days ago and he is fantastic. He actually talks about reading with me! And authors and philosophy!”

Snart cracks a slight smile as he keeps himself positioned towards Nate but looks at Ray out of the corner of his eye. He gives a slight nod to let Nate know he’s been heard.

“We’ve meet once or twice,” Snart teases as he turns back to Nate. Ray can see his eyes glaze over to Mick, and the two share a look of fond amusement at Nate’s inebriated state.

Meanwhile, Ray feels as though he’s having a war within himself at what he should possibly do next. His plan of ignoring Snart is out the window now that the other is sitting across for him. Surely he’s overstayed his welcome. He’s been with Nate for at least two hours by now, so if he decided to slip out to save an awkward encounter from happening he’s sure no one would think any different.

Ray was prepared to make his exit, but Mick’s cutting in next as he snakes one hand around Nate’s waist gently.

“Come on, Steel,” Mick ushers, sliding out of the bench. Nate looks confused but follows along. Once he’s on his feet, Mick’s arm around his waist is put to good use to steady him. Ray hadn’t thought they’d been drinking that much, so perhaps Nate’s more of a lightweight. “Let’s get some water.” Mick continues as he guides him away from the table...

Leaving Ray to handle Snart all on his own. The realization hits him a little late, which is another thing he’ll blame on the ale, but when he does finally understand he feels his face widen in horror. He turns slowly to Snart, finding the other already looking back at him.

“Don’t look so frightened,” Snart jokes when Ray meets his gaze. Having his emotions written so clearly on his face causes Ray to blush and force his eyes down. “I didn’t know you knew Nate,” Snart tries to make light conversation as he takes a sip of his drink.

Ray gives a short shrug, putting all his focus in answering the question. “He, Sara, and I were sharing breakfast and I think we found out that we share a lot of the same interests.” The second his words are done, Ray feels like he deserves a celebration. Sure, his words were slightly slurred together but the sentence made sense.

Snart nods as his tongue runs along his bottom lip, cleaning up any excess ale. Ray, shamefully, watches the movement before forcing his eyes up to Snart’s to hear what the other is saying. “He seems to favor you quite a bit.”

The observation causes the corner of Ray’s mouth to quirk up. He nods, “And I favor him. He and I have delightful conversations. I’m glad to call him a friend.”

Snart doesn’t miss a beat as he utters his next question. “Just a friend?”

Ray doesn’t understand the implication at first, which is why his face scrunches as he tries to understand what Snart is asking. He wasn’t sure why he might need to clarify his relationship wirh Nate - and then it dawns on him. He blanches back at Snart’s innuendo, quick to shake his head. “Merely friends,” Ray insists as heat starts to warm his cheeks again.

His reaction garners a chuckle out of Snart. “Relax,” he tells him, “He only has eyes for Mick.” To prove his point, Snart turns over his shoulder and stares up at the counter. Ray’s eyes follow and finds Nate clinging to Mick’s arm as the two have a low conversation. Mick seems content with Nate’s arms wound around his, as if he’s happier with Nate beside him then off where trouble could find him.

Snart turns back towards Ray, and the moment was about to turn silent but Ray’s thoughts are leaving his mouth before he thinks it through.

“I’m sorry,” Ray starts, causing confusion to cross Snart’’s face but he continues, “I meant no insult with giving you that reward-”

Snart exhales as things become clearer. He cuts Ray off before much else can be said. “You didn’t insult me, Raymond. I couldn’t accept your reward because I’m not a savior. Those men were slain because they owed me a debt.”

Ray snaps his mouth shut and gives Snart a nod at the end of his explanation. If this man wants to be so stuck in his ways then Ray will let him. Ray’s feeling his own stubbornness rise, but he forces down any arguments in favor of staring at the oak table.

Their silence stretches on for another minute, but Ray takes Snart’s annoyed sigh as a win.

“I’ve met some stubborn people in my day, but you’re surely the most pigheaded.”

Ray’s back straightens at the words, and perhaps his reaction is too noble-like because he’s lifting his chin and schooling his expression. “Despite being compared to a pig, I take that as a compliment.”

Snart’s lips curl up at Ray’s dignity, but he gives a slight nod. “And I meant it as such.”

When Ray understands that Snart’s tone is not demeaning, but actually sincere, he allows himself to sag and lower his defenses. He feels a tad foolish, having assumed the worse, so he tries to offer Snart somewhat of an apologetic smile.

“I must mention, you calling me stubborn is like the pot calling the kettle black.” Ray teases, and he’s glad that gets a laugh out of Snart.

"Maybe I'm not as stubborn as you think I am," Snart challenges back.

“Perhaps we’ll never know,” Ray’s not sure how he’s able to sport such a playful attitude, but he allows the ale more control, “since you’re so set on remaining mysterious.”

Snart’s smirking and his eyes drop down to Ray’s lips. That’s the first time Ray realizes that he had leaned over the table, rather close to Snart. He’s shocked that he had pushed past his boundaries, but now that he’s so close he doesn’t want to lean back since he’s built up courage, and Snart doesn’t seem to mind the proximity. Quite the opposite, Ray notes, as Snart brings his arms to rest on the table and leans closer in to Ray.

“I don’t recall you avidly sharing much about yourself either, Raymond.” Snart’s voice has lowered, a tone so sultry that Ray nearly wants to moan.

Ray has never been so bold before, but he finds his eyes betraying him and favoring the sight or Snart’s mouth instead. His lips are pink, but shadowed in the light of the candle that sits on their table. His skin is smooth, with the exception of a few age marks, like the creases on his forehead or the lines near his mouth. Ray can tell he’s older but not by much. There’s a slight scruff to his face where there’s signs of some facial hair growing in and Ray suddenly has the urge to find out what it feels like against his own smooth face.

“I want to know more about you,” Ray admits, eyes flashing back up to meet Snart’s much softer gaze.

Snart doesn’t seem completely opposed to the idea, but he inches closer with a slight shrug. “Let’s have tonight. Then if we see each other again I’ll share something with you.”

The promise is exciting for more than one reason. The fact that Snart wants to enjoy the night with Ray has his heart racing. Even as a youngling he had never been one with the fellow young lords and ladies. Ray had always approached with friendship first, which in fairness provided him great bonds with others, but also made him the shoulder for many young highborns in love to cry on. But here Snart is, saying _Ray_ is his first choice.

Then there’s the prospect of seeing one another again. Ray must be on Snart’s mind for him to bring up such a subject. There’s no guarantee, seeing as Ray’s never sure if his father will stop him from going out. Snart also makes no guarantee, since he must be surrounded by danger far more than Ray would like to think about. But there’s a promise there, that if they beat fate and see each other once more, perhaps some of Ray’s curiosities surrounding Snart will be lifted.

Ray nods as his smile spreads languidly. “I can agree to that.”

“Good,” Snart declares, moving his drink off to the side so the area between them is clear. “Then what do you suggest we do with our night?”

Ray laughs, but then Snart tilts his head forward to prompt him. Ray blinks, shaking his head his soft eyes shining with amazement. “I’m a guest in your part of town, Snart.”

Snart mockingly scoffs at the statement. “Of course, how rude of me,” he says as he reaches for his cup of ale. He tilts it back, finishing the drink off in three gulps all under Ray’s watchful eye. He sets the cup back down with a clunk and then stands. “Raymond,” Snart starts as he offers his hand, “would you please join me?”

Ray can’t believe that he has a handsome man in front of him, offering his hand. Here, even with all of the other patrons surrounding them, Ray can’t help but feel like this moment is only theirs. He blinks again, with his doe-like eyes staring back at Snart until he finally slides his hand into Snart’s.

A smile winds onto Snart’s face as Ray steps around the table, and Snart wastes no time once Ray is free of the bench. He tugs the other past the crowd, hands still conjoined as he expertly finds him and Ray the clearest path towards the exit. They’re out the door in a flash, pausing when the humid night air welcomes them.

Their hands are still conjoined, and Ray’s about to make a move to Marigold when Snart’s tugging on his fingers. Confusedly, Ray turns back to him.

“We’ll take mine,” Snart tells him slyly, pulling Ray towards a nearby horse that’s much stockier than Marigold. There’s no saddle on the back of the creature, but Snart lets go of Ray’s hand and effortlessly hoists himself up onto his horse, leaving Ray stunned. He laughs it off as he offers his hand to Ray again, to which Ray accepts and jumps up onto the horse as well.

When Ray finally settles, trying to stay a few inches back so he’s not completely pressed against Snart, he hears his low voice. “Hold on tight,” Snart jokes before he gets his horse moving into a trot.

Ray hadn’t ridden on a horse without a saddle in _years,_  so when they actually start moving he nearly slides right back off. He gasps, reaching out to wrap his arms around Snart’s form instead. So much for trying to be polite, Ray thinks, as his chest presses flat against Snart’s back.

Ray doesn’t let go as they ride through the forest, keeping his eyes open as he scans the landscape. The night sky must have cleared because the moon shines much brighter through the trees and actually provides a nice source of light. Snart doesn’t stop anytime soon; he actually rides for a few miles, just trotting along at a slow pace.

“So, your friends…” Ray’s trying conversation since things had grown silent. “Did you call them Lisa and Mick?”

“Yes,” Snart answers truthfully. “Lisa’s my sister. Mick’s been a friend of mine since we were little. They’re my family.”

Ray smiles into Leonard’s shoulder at the answer. He was starting to feel tired, since it must be well past midnight by now. The ale had been doing a great job at making him giggly, but now that he’s pressed against Snart’s warm frame he feels like he could fall fast asleep.

Snart turns his head to the side, trying his best to glimpse at Ray. The action only brings their faces closer, his nose nearly brushing against Ray’s.

“I’ve only seen you travel alone,” Snart observes. There’s a question in there somewhere.

Ray hums in understanding. “Usually I start my venture with my friend, but then he makes his way off on his own. We meet back up afterwards. I’ve tried to get him to come with me but he does his own thing.” Ray situates himself before he continues. “He’s been my best friend since I was eleven.”

Snart turns back to the road as he listens but poses a good question after Ray’s statement. “Do you think he might be having a secret affair?”

Ray snorts at the question. “You know, that’s the first thing I asked him. I think he wants to keep it a secret for now, so I respect that.”

“Very well,” Snart agrees. “Perhaps we can have a few secrets of our own.” He proposes, finally drawing the horse to a stop. Ray moves back slightly when he feels Snart sliding off the horse, and soon after Snart offers his hand again to help Ray down. He rolls his eyes but Ray takes his hand, hoping off into the dirt right next to Snart.

Snart turns to lead Ray off of the path, past the brush as he leads his horse along with them. Ray stays quiet in curiosity, but things start to make sense as they move further in. The canopy seems to clear above, allowing the moon to shine down upon them. The river comes into view, the second place that Snart and Ray had met.

Ray laughs, clear and healthy, as Snart ties up his horse.

“I thought you might like this place,” Snart jokes as Ray turns towards him.

“I love this place,” Ray admits, stepping forward and meeting Snart halfway. He realizes, even standing on uneven ground, he’s an inch or two taller than Snart, which means he gets to look down at the man’s intense eyes.

Snart’s slyly grinning back as his hands lower and capture the hem of his own shirt. He nearly mesmerizes Ray as he lifts the fabric off his form and up over his head. Shamelessly, he turns and throws the shirt over the back of his horse, standing half naked in front of Ray with the utmost confidence.

“Perfect night for a swim, don’t you think?” Snart inquires in a low voice, hands reaching out to grasp onto Ray’s tunic as well. Despite not getting a verbal answer, Ray lifts his arms as Snart starts to undress him, which is answer enough. The fabric rustles Ray’s locks as it’s finally off him, and Snart doesn’t dare take his eyes off of Ray as he throws Ray’s shirt over his horse as well.

Ray finds his confidence building like a warm fire, so he reaches up and captures the cord that’s tied around Snart’s waist to keep his pants up. It’s barely doing it’s job, considering the trousers hang low on Snart’s hips already. He pulls on the knot and the cord comes loose, causing the trousers to fall down Snart’s hips and pool at his ankles. He’s not fully naked, still in his undergarments, but the moment is intimate enough that Ray’s skin is burning hot.

Snart returns the favor, lifting one hand to grasp onto Ray’s hip as he uses his other to untie Ray’s pants. They don’t slide off nicely like Snart’s, so he unabashedly uses his hand to guide the pants down until they finally succumb to gravity and clump around Ray’s ankles. With having a new free hand, Snart takes claim of Ray’s other hip and holds him under the moonlight.

Ray had only kissed one person before, when he was far too young for it to be anything more than a peck on the lips, so standing here he feels nervous. Snart’s leaning in and Ray’s responding as he lifts his hands to rest on Snart’s shoulders, but he still isn’t sure what to do from here. How does he handle his mouth? What does he do with his tongue? Will his nose-

Snart’s lips press against his so Ray takes in a deep breath through his nose. In response, Snart’s lips move, and while it’s still not something Ray’s skilled in, Snart’s taking it slow enough and guiding Ray through the kiss for him not to feel completely foolish. Although feeling foolish is nearly the last thing on his mind when Snart’s grip on his waist tightens and he pulls Ray into him.

He feels Snart’s stomach against his; his skin is sticky like Ray’s from the humidity surrounding them. The connection causes friction between his and Snart’s fronts, and he can already feel a low curling in his stomach. Ray’s too captured by the kiss to think of much else, especially when he feels Snart’s teeth against his bottom lip. Ray lets out something like a whimper, a noise he had never heard himself make before, and Snart presses his groin into Ray’s thigh in reaction.

Another gasp is elicited from Ray when he feels Snart’s member against his leg, hard and prominent. The idea that he caused _that_ brings another flush of heat to run across him and prickle his skin.

Snart dips in for another kiss, but Ray’s bold as he steps back with a smirk on his face. His kissed-red lips curl into a playful smirk as he takes slow steps back to the river. He gets a look from Snart, lustful dark eyes watching as Ray’s first foot delves into the water.

“Perfect night for a swim,” Ray repeats, using Snart’s own words against him. “Don’t you think?” The water reaches his knees and only grows higher the more Ray recedes back into the water.

Snart steps in, meeting Ray when the water reaches their waists. His fingers grazed across the river's surface, dampening his fingertips, so he brings his hand up to brush back Ray’s downy black hair. He inspects the other, allowing his hand to fall down to cup Ray’s face so he can run his thumb across his cheek.

“You’ve got me captivated,” Snart confesses as his eyes meet Ray’s.

That’s invitation for Ray to lean in and capture Snart’s lips in another kiss. He tests his limits this time, tests what he can do, and nothing seems to displease Snart. Halfway through, Snart does take command as he introduces his tongue to Ray’s.

The two dance around each other in the water, playfully separating only to return for gentle kisses. The moon hangs above with the sprinkling of stars, the only witnesses to his and Snart’s dalliance. There’s something thrilling about the way that Snart’s treating Ray so gently, from the touches to the kisses, to the words he says.

An hour passes before they decide to get out of the water. When they do, they stake claim on the side of the river instead. Ray feels Snart’s hands on him, guiding him down to lie in the grass. He feels the earth against his back as Snart guides him down. Once he's flat on his back, Snart’s soon leaning over him to capture Ray’s mouth again. Ray decides he likes the position, since he can cradle Snart’s head in his hands and Snart’s body is still against his.

Ray doesn’t want their time to end, but he’s starting to feel exhausted and he can tell Snart is as well from the way their kiss turns languid. They break apart, only for Snart to rest fully beside Ray so they can stare up at the stars together. At first, Ray’s yearning for more touching since their last few hours were nothing but, but Snart must read his mind because he reaches down to lace their fingers together.

Ray isn’t sure when he fell asleep, but he wakes up with his head against Snart’s shoulder and Snart’s cheek pressed into his hair. He takes in a deep breath before starting to stir, which starts to wake Snart as well. The two rise, disconnecting their still intertwined fingers as they rub sleep from their eyes.

“How are you feeling, Sleeping Beauty?” Snart’s tone is light, teasing as early as it is.

Ray wants to hear it every morning for the rest of his life. He turns to smile at Snart, cheesy as he bats his lashes.

“For the few hours we got, I think I slept quite well.” Ray leans in close and Snart gets the message as their noses brush. He leans in to peck Ray’s lips, but that doesn’t satisfy him so he leans back in to deepen the kiss.

Ray’s content as he lays his hand on Snart’s chest, fingers grazing against those collarbones he’s admired so often. He’s happy to sit there, with the morning sun warming them as they embrace. But the morning sun is also what alerts Ray, causing him to flinch back and break the kiss.

“Oh no,” Ray exclaims, turning to peer up through the trees. The sun has been up for a good hour so far, meaning Cisco must be waiting for him by now. “My friend,” Ray tries to explain as he scrambles up, “I was supposed to meet him at sunrise.”

Snart takes Ray’s worries very seriously and the two get dressed rapidly. Ray’s fingers are shaking too much for him to tie his own trousers, so Snart bumps his hands away and takes care of it for him. Then, like the night before, he mounts the horse first and helps Ray up. He turns his horse towards the road and expertly gets them moving out and back onto the path.

Ray remembers to hang on this time, before they start moving.

The make it back to the tavern fairly quickly, and luckily for them it’s still early enough that no one is loitering outside. Sara’s probably still asleep inside as well, depending on how late the night went for her. Either way, Ray doesn’t want to be a disruption so as soon as Snart’s horse comes to a stop he slides off and greets Marigold.

He starts to untie her as Snart jumps off the horse to join Ray at his side. When Ray finally gets the reins untied, he feels Snart’s hand pressed against his lower back. The touch has him remembering their night a tad clearer, now that he knows he’ll be meeting up with Cisco shortly and he won’t have to worry. He feels disappointed, knowing this could be the last touch they share for awhile.

Snart’s thinking the same because he leans in, unhurriedly as if he wants to savour their moment. Ray allows it, tilting his head so their noses brush, and their lips are so close to latching-

The tavern door opens wide, causing both of them to pull back and stare at the disruption. Sara’s on the other end, eyes squinted outwards as she tries to see whoever it is standing in front of her tavern. She’s got a nightgown on, with a blanket clutched around her despite the humidity. Her hair seems to recognize the weather considering it’s very full and frizzy.

Snart breathes as he turns back to Ray. “Next time,” he promises.

Ray’s reluctant but he gives a nod before he hoists himself up in the saddle and rushes off back to Starling. The foliage is a blur of green and brown around him as he and Marigold race back to the city limits, all while Ray’s hoping Cisco’s still there and hasn’t reported him missing to the guards yet.

A few minutes later and Ray’s coming up to the edge of the forest. He panics, at first, considering he sees no Cisco, but then he sees the tail of Cisco’s horse flap in the wind. Relief floods over him as he slows Marigold down to a trot and comes up on Cisco slower. As expected, Cisco steps out of the brush with a look of agitation.

“Where have you been?!” Cisco exclaims, throwing his hands up wildly. “It’s nearly an hour and a half past sunrise! I was about to send the guards out myself, and let’s hope your father isn’t pacing a hole in the floor right now.”

“I’m sorry,” Ray says first before he nudges his head towards the walls of Starling. “I owe you more than an apology but let’s head back before we actually do have the cavalry sent after us.”

Cisco doesn’t miss the opportunity to glare at Ray, but he concedes as he hoists himself up into the saddle. “I’m slapping you the first chance I get.”


	5. The Rescue

It’d been a rainy day, so much to Ray’s dismay he kept to his chambers. He slept in, which was nice to listen to the rain patter against the stone windowsill. The sound was peaceful, until Ray awoke further and found himself disappointed with the bad weather instead.

The rest of the village had been confined to their homes, seeing as the small rain turned to boisterous thunder and threatening strikes of lightning. No one was willing to spend the day out in the storm, and rightfully so. It made Ray wonder what others past Starling were up to. He thought about Sara, and he thought about Nate, but his thoughts lingered largely on Snart.

Was the other stuck in the storm or had he found shelter? Maybe he was sitting inside a warm cottage, a pretty maid sitting on his lap as he spun tales about his harrowing, bold adventures. Ray can imagine the smirk he’d last seen on Snart’s face and wonders if he smiles at everyone like that.

Or perhaps there is no beautiful woman, and instead Snart is stuck in the downpour with his clothes soaked and his attitude dampened. He imagines Snart in the pouring rain, on top a horse with his sword still strapped to his hip. He looks handsome, with each rain drop sliding down his temples and down his chin. Ray imagines the shirt clinging to Snart’s shoulders and weighed down from the water, revealing a lovely expanse of those collarbones-

A knock comes at Ray’s door, three solid knocks which is a signature sign of Cisco. Ray scoots to the edge of the bed, and when he’s close enough he jumps off to land on the balls of his feet. He pads across the room, speedily, until he finally reaches the door. His fingers wrap around the cool metal of the door handle that he pulls back to reveal Cisco on the other side.

Ray gives Cisco a large smile, which is invitation enough because Cisco’s pushing his way into Ray’s room.

“How much more boring could a day get?” Cisco grumbles as he steers straight for Ray’s bed. The mattress is tall, so Cisco jumps on top with a huff. For a second, he’s lost as the blankets fluff around him, but then the material settles and Ray can see Cisco’s full head of hair.

Ray laughs as he joins his friend on the bed, except he crawls to the center more carefully. With a sigh, Ray tucks his legs underneath him and nods in agreement. “I’ve tried reading but I get distracted and end up staring out the window.”

Cisco rolls over onto his back, huffing out a breath in aggravation. “I had plans today.”

Ray frowns in response at the news, feeling sympathetic for Cisco. But as always, he tries to look at the bright side of things. He nudges Cisco’s arm with his toes, getting his attention. “Maybe it’s a good thing we’re stuck in here today. We haven’t been spending much time together as of late.”

Cisco’s head rolls in Ray’s direction and he actually looks apologetic at the comment. “Yeah, I’m sorry. It’s not that I don’t want to go with you when you go out. It’s just that…” Cisco trails off as he thinks of his next words, seemingly hesitant to reveal much else. Eventually, his brown eyes meet Ray’s and he gives a small shrug. “I’ve been meeting someone.”

Laughter is what bubbles out of Ray’s chest as he lifts his brows at Cisco. “ _Oh_ , really? I had _no_ idea,” he shoots back, tone drowned in sarcasm. It gets him a slap against the knee from Cisco.

“Look,” Cisco rolls onto his side and curls his hands under his head to get comfortable, “I really want to tell you who it is but I can’t. Not yet, that is.” He’s earnest as he promises Ray, causing a wave of appreciation to flood through Ray. He’s so lucky to have Cisco in his life, let alone have Cisco as his best friend.

Ray smiles back, head tilting so he can try and look at Cisco properly. “Don’t worry about me. I’m happy you’re happy, as long as you’re safe and cared for.”

He watches as Cisco’s eyes flutter, eyes downcast as he thinks about someone. Whoever it is that he’s been going to see while Ray ventures. His smile is soft, nearly hidden as Cisco melds into the downy blanket, but Ray still sees it, and it makes his heart leap seeing Cisco so happy. Although it also causes Ray’s heart to harden as he feels a surge of protectiveness.

Ray laughs it off as he grabs a nearby pillow and swings it down right onto Cisco’s face. “You’re a sap,” Ray teases as Cisco pulls the pillow away from his face to reveal mirthful eyes.

“Says the sap himself,” Cisco challenges, taking his moment to strike. He hits Ray straight in the face with the pillow.

Ray falls to the side, bouncing against his bed as he and Cisco dissolve into laughter. He feels like he’s returned back home, sitting with Cisco and talking. It feels natural, and Ray realizes he had started missing Cisco during his weekend trips. They’re best friends, and Ray thoroughly believes no one can understand him like Cisco does.

Cisco must have been thinking about the same thing because he’s posing a suggestion. “How about you and I actually spend a trip together. I can’t this time because-”

“You’ll be reconciling with your dear love-”

Cisco reaches out, his lips pursed to fight off his smile, and swats Ray’s knee again. “Not this time, but next time we’ll spend it together. How does that sound?”

Ray reaches out, grasping onto Cisco’s hand and giving it a solid squeeze. “I’d be honored to spend a day with you, Cisco.”

“Good, because now it’s set in stone. You’re stuck with me.”

-

Cisco and Ray hurry down the corridor, smiles on their faces as they make their way to the stables. This day is for the, and the two are more than excited to spend it together. So much so that they decided to get up earlier than usual. The sun is just crawling into the sky, bringing a warm orange glow through the castle windows.

It turns into a race as they make it past the back exit and rush down the hill towards the stables, where their horses wait for them. They’re not completely reckless, considering neither of them want to slip in the wet, dewy grass. When their booted feet reach the dusty ground of the stables, they slow down only so they don’t spook the horses.

The saddles are already on the beasts, thanks to their lovely stable servants, so they slide their feet into the stirrups and head out on horseback. They gallop towards the edge of the forest, grinning all the while as they begin their adventure.

“So where to first?” Cisco poses when Ray reaches his side. They slow their horses to a trot to talk.

“I haven’t gone many places other than the river. I stay on King’s Road pretty closely,” Ray tells him. “Do you know of any beautiful hidden places? Surely this forest is overflowing with them.”

Cisco tilts his head to the side in thought, but after another moment of thought he smiles, languid and fondly. “There’s one place…” he trails off, head swiveling in Ray’s direction, “but it’s quite a few miles off the path. I’m not sure if your father would appreciate if we diverted so far.”

Ray laughs lightly at that, lifting his brows knowingly. “Cisco, my father doesn’t know most of the things we’ve been up to out here. I think it’s best it stay that way, otherwise I’d never be able to walk past the walls of Starling Kingdom.”

Cisco nods in response to that, his mouth scrunching up in understanding. “Alright,” he decides, allowing himself to share a soft smile with Ray, “You’re going to love this. Follow me.” Cisco’s heels tap against the sides of his horse and the beast speeds up, so Ray does the same out of exhilaration.

They ride a mile or so down King’s Road until there’s a split off to the left, one barely recognizable unless you were looking for it. The grass is thinner, and patchy, but Cisco heads down that path so Ray follows after. It’s a thin path, meaning they have to ride with one behind the other.

The experience is far different here, surrounded by thicker brush and woodland creatures skittering away as they ride past. Ray loves it. He loves seeing the red cardinal perched on a branch a few yards away. There’s a part rubbed away on a nearby tree and Ray can picture the buck that must have sat there scratching its antlers against the bark. Ray thought he had been experiencing a lot, what with Sara’s tavern, Nate’s library, running into a wild pair of bandits only for Snart to come to the rescue. But no; he was missing out on this other side of nature that lays beyond Starling.

“It’s gorgeous out here,” Cisco’s voice floats back to Ray as they trail along. “It’s a whole new separation from the castle. Out here it’s like nothing matters, nothing other than yourself and whoever you’re with.”

Ray nods along, enjoying listening to Cisco. His voice melds with a few chirping birds, and the sound of water running not far off.

“It’s lovely,” Ray shoots back, but he’s not pleased with the statement. Whatever he could say could never properly describe the beauty they’re surrounded by.

They ride on for another four miles before a new path comes into the clearing. The path is wider, but still not used as much as King’s Road. Cisco pauses just at the clearing, looking both ways before he leads Ray out into the opening.

Ray follows, and they have just enough room to ride side by side. Cisco keeps his head forward as he leads, but Ray can’t help looking around, surveying the area. He had never known there was even a path down this direction, and the fact that Cisco knew about it is astounding. At the thought, he turns to peer at Cisco curiously.

“Where does this path lead?” Ray queries.

With a smirk, Cisco gives a small shrug. “It’s an older path. It was meant to be part of King’s Road but people didn’t use it as often so it’s grown over. Before us and behind us is nothing but thick woods, but here in the center lies this cut out path.”

Ray’s eyes widen in fascination, and this time he looks around to admire it. “Amazing,” he breathes, looking up just as the sun breaches through the leaves.

“Should be just another mile and we’ll be there.”

Ray turns to beam at Cisco, more enthusiastic than he was before. “If it’s anything like this you’ll completely blow me away.”

Cisco’s lips upturn almost devilishly as he continues onward, not saying anything else. Nearly a mile later, Cisco guides his horse to the right and ducks under a low hanging branch. Ray follows, leaning down towards Marigold’s ear as they venture further. He keeps his eyes open so he doesn’t miss a thing.

Ahead is an opening, perfectly round with a few old leaves and debris hanging down from the canopy. It’s large enough for Cisco to fit through, followed by Ray, but from there it opens up widely, Cisco stops just beyond, waiting for Ray to catch up to his side. The fact that Ray’s nearly at the destination has his heart speeding up, faster than the trot that Marigold’s going at.

When he breaks through the opening, Ray’s breathless.

The place is absolutely mystical. It’s as if nature herself carved out the small field for the sole purpose to admire. The trees crop around the circle, their branches hanging inwards far enough to provide a perfect amount of shading from the opposing sun above them. Not only that, the grass is tall and blows with the wind, but is assorted with a few different wildflowers with spindly roots.

Cisco dismounts his horse, turning to give Ray a wide smile. “What do you think?”

“This is…” Ray dismounts Marigold as well, trailing further into the field. He smiles at Cisco, shaking his head in pure amazement. “This is beautiful. It was definitely worth the journey.”

Cisco ties the reins around the nearest tree and Ray joins him, tying Marigold up rather close. The horses seem pleased to have a break, taking a moment to bump their snouts together and wave their tails. The two riders leave them, walking further into the field with grins on their faces as they run their open palms along the tops of the tall grass.

Suddenly, Cisco plops down into the foliage and falls back into the weeds. He looks like he belongs, with the happiness on his face and the way he runs his fingers through the wildflowers. Ray laughs at his friend but joins him, sitting down beside him to be swallowed by the green grass as well.

“I can’t believe you’ve been hiding this from me,” Ray teases as he reaches out and bumps his knee against Cisco’s thigh.

“Well,” Cisco starts with a breath as he plants his palms into the earth and sits himself up. He turns his eyes on Ray, a new sense of seriousness in his gaze. “I’m not keeping anything from you anymore. You’re my bestfriend and I want you to know what’s been going on with me.”

Ray freezes at first, understanding how serious Cisco is, but he melts and gives Cisco a nod and a smile in reassurance.

Cisco tucks his hair behind his ear before he starts, and stares at his hands as they meet in his lap. “I’ve been meeting someone that’s very important to me. We met in person for the first time about two years ago and we became good friends before anything else.” Cisco breathes, his shoulders rising. He looks delicate surrounded by the softness of their little hideout, his hair waving around his face and lashes curled against his cheeks.

Ray nods even though Cisco isn’t looking at him. He wants Cisco to know he’s listening because he can tell how important this person is to him.

The corner of Cisco’s mouth quirks up as he continues. “I think I fell in love with him first, but he argues he fell in love with _me_ first.” Cisco shrugs, “Maybe we fell in love at the same time. We started meeting in secret. I didn’t want my parents to find out because if they didn’t like him they could force me into a marriage I wanted nothing to do with.”

Ray knows the fear. He remembers growing up, worried sick every day that he’d be told he was going to be married off to some highborn lady. He wanted none of that. He didn’t want to be stuck in some other castle in an unhappy marriage that was put together for political gain. No matter how much he didn’t want that, his father was the deciding factor. Cisco had that fear too, one that he often voiced to Ray, late at night when the two talked and talked for hours.

“I’m older now, so even if my parents _did_ try to marry me off I could reject it so we’re in safer standings. That doesn’t mean we’re ready to come out with our relationship yet. The privacy is nice, and I don’t think either of us are willing to sacrifice that right now. It’s about us, and that’s how we like it.”

Ray gives another nod.

Cisco turns his head, hair falling over his shoulder as he turns to smile softly at Ray. “I trust you like no one else, which is why I’m deciding to tell you _today_ that I, Francisco Ramon, have been meeting with Bartholomew Allen in secret because we are in love.”

Ray’s face softens at first, taking the statement in as he takes in a breath. Then understanding hits him and his smile blossoms wide in excitement. He reaches out, grasping onto Cisco’s forearm as his mouth practically unhinges. “You and _Barry_?!” Ray exclaims as Cisco starts to laugh. “You and Barry!” Ray says again, more sure of himself.

Cisco’s face harnesses pure contentment but he does his best to quiet Ray. “Shh, shh, we don’t need the trees telling our secrets.”

Ray lets go of Cisco’s forearms in favor of covering his eyes with his hands. “I can’t believe I never saw it before! Cisco, oh my,” Ray sighs as he lets his hands fall from his face. “I’m _so_ happy for you.”

Cisco lays back down, this time resting his head on Ray’s knee. “I’m so happy, Ray.”

The sentence has Ray’s warming over, so he cards his fingers through Cisco’s hair.

The two stay in that moment, not willing to sacrifice it so early. Cisco continues to talk about Barry, rambling on about the most mundane things. The color of Barry’s eyes, the color of his hair, the way he smiles, or the way his eyes crinkle when he finds something funny. Cisco describes how Barry wraps his arms around his own thin frame when he’s in thought, and the way Barry’s mouth quirks to the side to focus.

Ray’s more than happy to listen, considering he thinks Cisco’s finally relieved to tell someone. Surely their privacy is a wonderful thing, but being able to tell someone about the love he harbors also seems to be a relief for Cisco.

Halfway through their stay, Ray brings over their lunch and the two sit up as they pick apart the fruits and bread that they were given. It’s a nice meal, surrounded by the clean breeze. Even when they finish it, they decide to stay a little longer. They must have stayed for over two hours before they finally decide to pick up and head back to the castle.

Cisco guides them in a different direction this time, one that he claims should cut right to King’s Road and they’ll be able to follow it straight back to Starling. They travel through thick terrain for a short while before it clears and King’s Road is under the hooves of their horses.

The path looks clear for a few miles until Ray and Cisco come upon a man standing by his horse with a look of displeasure on his face. He looks like nothing but a simpleton as he looks into the satchel tied around his horse. The man seems to be stressed, and Ray and Cisco both share a look.

“Perhaps we should help him,” Ray whispers over the short distance to Cisco.

Cisco’s more than hesitant, brows lifted in disbelief of the simpleton. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Ray. We should just keep going.”

Ray laughs Cisco’s distrust off, shaking his head. “He’s just one man! How much trouble could he cause us?”

Cisco still disagrees with the notion, but Ray’s stopping when they reach the commoner so Cisco stops beside him as well. Ray provides the man a smile while Cisco looks at him with a glare.

“Sir, is there something we might be able to help you with?” Ray poses, trying to peer over to see if the man has found what he’s looking for.

The man turns when he sees Ray and Cisco, forcing a smile even though he looks upset. “Oh, please don’t let me distrupt your travels, kind stranger. It appears my lunch must have fallen back a few miles ago and I’m nearly starved.”

Ray’s sliding off his horse before the man nearly gets a chance to finish. “Say no more,” Ray says as he turns around, prepared to give him what was left from his and Cisco’s meal, but feels a poke against his shoulder.

“Turn around, boy.” The man growls, so Ray does as he’s told.

Ray swivels and the point of the sword drags along his arm to his front, resting right above his heart. Perhaps it would’ve been smart to listen to Cisco, because now a group of men are sliding out of the forest like wretched creatures, all with swords and daggers in their hands.

“Take the horses,” Cisco tries to reason, but one of the bandits let out a low chuckle.

“We’ll be taking you boys and the horses, but thanks for the offer,” one bandit sneers.

One of them steps forward, dressed slightly better than the rest of his gang, and waves a dagger at Cisco. “Get off the horse,” he demands.

Cisco, reluctantly, slides off his saddle. The bandit takes Cisco's elbow roughly, and Cisco surely would have fought more if it wasn’t for the sharp metal pressed against his skin. He’s forced over to Ray’s side, and soon another ruffian comes up with rope tied around his arm.

“Up,” the ruffian growls, jerking his head in the direction of Marigold. Cisco and Ray are confused at the request, but Ray steps up into the stirrup first and swings his leg around Marigold. Cisco follows, but the man starts to grunt. “Back to back,” he says as if the request should have been obvious.

Cisco rolls his eyes but positions himself as such. The moment their backs connect, rope is being strung across their chests and pulled tight to keep them confined. The second they’re constricted, bags are forced over their heads and from there the bandit finishes tying the rope around their wrists. Ray feels his stomach start to churn at the turn of events.

“Got ‘em!” The bandit announces and in returns get a ton of hollers from the other men.

“Let’s get going, boys. Might make it in time for a nice supper,” the leader sounds, and sure enough they start moving.

Marigold trots along and the bandits continue conversation as if it’s a normal day. As if they capture people like this on a regular basis. It makes Ray sick.

“I can’t believe you got us captured!” Cisco whispers harshly, loud enough for Ray to hear through the cloth bags that were thrown over their heads. He’s clearly upset, and Ray’s definitely going to hear his rant later, but for now they should really think of ways to get out of their situation.

“You were the one that took us on the back path!” Ray defends back, although his tone holds less anger. He tries to wiggle his hands but the rope bounding his wrists together is extremely tight and only ends up rubbing against his skin painfully. He tries to grit his teeth and bear it but the pain is too much. He lets his hands fall in his lap with a defeated sigh.

“I can’t believe we’re going to die,” Cisco starts to ramble, head falling back to rest between Ray’s shoulder blades. “I’m young, I’m in love, and currently kidnapped. I can’t believe this-”

“Cisco,” Ray grunts out as he tries to loosen the rope again. He can only imagine how red his skin is, but he doesn’t plan on stopping. If only he had brought a dagger along. Maybe then he could’ve used something to cut the rope. Of course he didn’t, he’s nothing but a lord’s son and knows nothing about the real world. Another sigh escapes Ray now that his mind has turned to berating itself. “We’re not going to die,” he insists, “...I don’t think.”

“How reassuring," Cisco grunts back, but that’s the end of his worried spout. He stays quiet, head still propped against Ray as Ray continues to fuss with their bindings.

Things grow silent between them, but the men that tied them up and plopped them on top of Marigold are loud and obnoxious. He’s surprised they travel through the forest so noisily, but then again the bandits probably think they’re the most dangerous thing out there. The thought infuriates Ray and he wishes he were more threatening with a sword.

The bandits sing, jest, and yell at one another, all making the time pass torturously slow for Ray. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been tied up, could be fifteen minutes, could have been an hour. And he’s making no progress on the rope. He’s starting to lose hope when suddenly the roaring bandits become silent.

Even though Ray can only see shadows through the cloth over his head, Ray peers upwards as he tries to get a sense of what quieted the bandits.

“Snart,” says the bandit at the front, his tone full of distaste. “What do you want?”

Ray can’t believe the amount his heart leaps through his chest. He wants to call out, let Snart know that it’s him under this mask, but he knows the second he would the bandits could slay them there. Ray never wants to put Cisco in that danger, and who knows what they’d do to Snart. They’re obviously outnumbered.

“Ed,” Snart’s drawls out, sounding too amused for Ray’s liking. “What are you and your cronies up to?”

“None of your business,” he spits out, “found these two and we plan on sellin’ ‘em up the path.”

“Oh?” Snart plays along, but the longer the interaction goes on the harder Ray’s heart pounds. His blood his pumping through his veins alarmingly, and he can feel it ringing in his ears. Ray can feel their rescue so close, but he can’t imagine how he could get Snart’s attention. “And where did you find these men?”

“The Hidden Path. I never seen ‘em before. Big and a little one. I’m sure people can find good work for them and we’ll get a good heap of gold.” Ray hears some shuffling and the horse moves a step forward. “Now we best be on our way-”

“Take the hoods off, Ed.” Snart demands, his tone changing instantaneously from confidently mocking to harsh and calculated.

A silence falls among the bandits and Ray can only imagine how they’re all looking at one another, wondering if they’re going to follow the directive. Ray has to breathe slowly to prevent himself from yelling out. If he’s going off of Snart’s commanding tone, he’s sure the men will listen to him.

“Snart-”

“Don’t make me wait much longer, Ed.” Snart shoots back, bringing another wave of silence amongst everyone.

The command must have been taken because Ray feels a hand grab onto his forearm, followed by another hand grasping onto the fabric covering his face. The hood is ripped off, fast enough that the sunlight shines in Ray’s eyes and disorients him. He can feel the man proceed with pulling Cisco’s hood off next as Ray squints into the light.

The moment things come back into sight, Ray finds Snart looking right back. His expression is impassive and his blue eyes are equally as stony. Despite their situation, Ray says nothing. He only watches, still in fear of the men going against them if Ray lets on that he knows Snart. The gaze they share must be long enough because Snart rips his eyes away and looks pointedly at Ed.

Ray takes this moment to look past Snart, finding Lisa and Mick flanking him, as always. The two look almost bored, with their faces pinched together as they watch the scene unfold.

“We’ll be taking them.” Snart clips, leaving no room for further discussion. That doesn’t mean the bandits don’t try.

“You can’t do that-” one bandit tries, but Snart ends up snorting before he can finish.

“I can,” Snart tells him threateningly. His tone shows Ray why so many people must fear him. Snart is very menacing, perched atop his horse as he glares at the crowd of bandits. He lets out a sigh, almost bored with the situation now.

“Didn’t peg you as a savior, Snart.” Ed, the bandit Snart had been talking to, sneers.

“Not a savior,” Snart rolls his eyes carelessly. Regardless, Ed still turns around to meet eyes with the man stationed next to Ray and Cisco. He gives the man a jut of his chin, which is enough of a signal for the man to give a tug on Ray and Cisco’s rope.That alerts Snart because he speaks up. “Horses too,” Snart adds as a second thought. Ray had never been so thankful for Snart to mention that. He can’t imagine how awful he’d feel if he lost Marigold.

The henchman holding onto Ray’s elbow lets out a grunt but turns and grabs Marigold’s reins. Cisco’s horse is already tied to the back saddle, so he’s following along as the bandit tugs them forward to Snart.

“You owe me a debt, Ed.” Snart explains cockily. He eyes the henchman as he gets closer, only close enough to deposit the reins of Ray’s horse in Lisa’s awaiting hand. She smiles venomously, alluring yet intimidating as the bandit turns and walks back towards the others. “Consider these two and their horses a small dent in that debt taken away.”

Ed grumbles as moves past Snart, bumping through in annoyance at having had his prisoners taken away. The men move through after him, all with their voices low as they mumble through their aggravation. No one has enough gall to say anything else to Snart, but one man does sneer up at Mick and in return he gets a swift kick to the shoulder.

Ray only watches as they move along, briefly remembering that Cisco’s still tied to his back and hasn’t said a word since the whole fiasco started. Surely Cisco must be panicking further, considering he has no idea who Snart is. When the bandits are out of range, Ray lets out a long breath and sags against Cisco.

Ray tilts his head to the side, his cheek brushing against Cisco’s hair. “You okay, Cisco?”

“Are we going to die?” Cisco breathes out.

Ray laughs, full of relief. “No.”

“Let’s get moving,” Snart instructs, turning around to give Mick and Lisa a nod in front of them. They trot along, horses huffing as they get pulled along. Now, with Lisa pulling them along, they’re headed back in the direction of Starling. Back to safety.

“Raymond,” Leonard’s voice breaks the silence that befell them, causing a few eyes to swivel in his direction. “How is it you get yourself in these positions?”

“ _Raymond_?” Cisco drawls out, pronouncing the each syllable carefully. “You know him?” Cisco follows up incredulously.

Ray opens his mouth to answer, but Snart answers instead.

“Acquaintances really,” says Snart. “He was in a position that wasn’t very favorable when we met.”

Ray feels Cisco’s head turn against his shoulder and if Cisco _could_ look at Ray, he’d be shooting daggers at him. “How unfavorable?”

“It was nothing-” Ray tries but Snart betrays him.

“Sword to the chest, two men opposing him.” Snart’s answer is short, but concise which was exactly what Cisco was looking for.

“Of _course,_ ” Cisco hisses as he tosses his tied hands up in the air in exasperation. “Ray’s smiley and pure so naturally all dark and dangerous things are drawn to him.”

Lisa hums, which is the first noise Ray’s heard from her since the last time they met. Cisco’s comment seems to bring a smile to her face as she turns her gaze accusingly on her brother. With each trot of her horse, her brown curls bounce against her shoulders. “I’d say so,” she agrees.

It confuses Ray, but Leonard rolls his eyes and turns to look at both Ray and Cisco. His eyes dart between them, hesitating on the rope that binds them together. “Why are you two out this far?”

That’s a question that would reveal too much for both Ray and Cisco, so the two are momentarily stumped. The two turn into each other, but they still can’t look fully at one another considering they’re tied back to back and any movement causes the rope to dig into their skin. Ray’s already feeling stuck and Cisco knows how bad of a liar he is, so it’s a huge relief when Cisco speaks up.

“No idea!” Cisco exclaims, but that’s clearly an awful explanation. Then again, whatever Ray would have provided would have been much worse. “As soon as you untie us we’ll head back and be on our way.”

The suggestion causes both Lisa and Snart to share a look, having a small moment of silent conversation. A pair of lifted brows and a tilt of a head later, Lisa turns back to share her sly smile with Cisco and Ray. “We’re headed your way,” Lisa explains with a shrug. “We’ll ride with you.

Ray and Cisco’s look of uncertainty must be clear because Mick, the usual stoic one speaks up.

“We’re making sure you idiots actually go back.” Mick’s voice is gruff and less than nice, but he’s honest.

It makes for a quiet ride back, with Ray and Cisco managing to stay balanced on Marigold’s back as they trot along. Neither say too much, considering they don’t want to give away their high status, and surely Cisco’s mind is racing with questions for Ray when they’re finally to themselves.

Ray will be glad to answer them, and there’s a slight sliver of guilt he feels when he realizes Cisco had poured out everything he was hiding, with going out and having a secret affair with Barry. Cisco deserved the same from Ray, and it wasn’t that Ray didn’t plan on telling him… it just hadn’t felt like the right time to explain he was slightly infatuated with a stranger named Snart.

The time passes, and Ray can’t help occasionally peeking at Snart from under his fringe. He’s not sure if he hopes Snart looks back, but he never does and Ray feels thoroughly disappointed. He’s probably angered Snart in the meantime, more than their last meeting.

Ray huffs out a breath, frustrated. He decides to let his head fall back against Cisco this time, decidedly needing the other’s support as a war of emotions rage inside of him. He’s glad that, after a pause, he feels Cisco lean back against him. Having his friend’s support brings a soft smile to Ray’s face.

The ride lasts at least another half hour before they’re finally at location that Ray’s starting to recognize. He had never realized how far out the bandits had really started to take them, and it only strengthens his appreciation he has for Snart in that moment.

The horses come to a stop, almost abrupt enough to send Cisco and Ray tumbling off but they catch themselves in time. The rope strains against them, but Ray bites his cheek and forces his way through the pain.

Snart’s boots hit the ground has he hops off his steed, and each step is punctuated through the dirt as he makes his way over to Ray and Cisco. With a grimace, Ray turns towards Snart just in time to watch him unsheath a dagger from his side and lift it to the rope.

Ray flinches back out of instinct, causing Snart’s hand to still and his eyes to flash up towards Ray. He’s shocked that he sees no anger in Snart’s gaze, only a softness when he realized he had startled Ray. He gives Ray a second to acclimate to the sharp weapon so close to his skin, but when he does Snart swipes it against the rope and it falls around Cisco and Ray limply.

Next, Snart grabs onto Cisco’s hands and cuts through the rope again, swift and concise. Being free from the confines of the scratchy bindings must be a huge relief because Cisco’s letting out a ragged sigh and his shoulders sag.

Snart’s long fingers wrap around Ray’s hands next, guiding his wrists in his direction as gingerly as he can manage. He slips the knife between Ray’s palms, the cool metal a nice touch against his heated skin. Snart swipes the knife upwards and the rope gives, splicing in perfectly.

Ray exhales in satisfaction, unable to control the relief he feels when his hands are finally free. He turns them over, his eyes landing on the red, damaged skin and feels himself frown.

Snart’s fingers wrap around Ray’s wrist, pulling it closer to himself to inspect the injury. The feeling of his touch has Ray’s heart speeding up, naively, Ray scolds. Either way, Snart looks unhappy with the harm on Ray’s skin, and he grazes his thumb against the bruises, featherlight.

The touch is intimate, enough to completely enrapture Ray’s attention… until he realizes that both Lisa and Mick are watching. His cheeks flush hot, and Snart must notice because he drops Ray’s wrists.

Cisco swings one leg off of Marigold, jumping to the ground and rushing over to his own horse happily. He pets the horse's mane, glad to have the beast back and being more than ready to head back home.

Snart peers over his shoulder at Lisa, giving her one look. Whatever he conveys, she understands and trails forward on her horse to meet up with Cisco. He swings one leg over and sits im the saddle as she turns to smile at him. Ray watches over his shoulder as Cisco gives an awkward smile back and the two delve into conversation.

Snart doesn’t even have to give Mick a look for the other to follow and slide past Lisa to hold position at the front. The two had given Snart some privacy, Ray understands nervously.

“Raymond,” Snart tries, voice low and tinged with scolding. “Do you understand how much trouble you were in back there?”

Ray swallows shamefully, staring down at his hands. “I’m sorry-”

“It’s not about being sorry,” Snart interjects, his voice turning heated. “I’m not going to be available at every turn to get you out of these situations. I’m not a savior.”

Ray feels anger start to bubble in his chest, mixing dangerously with the embarrassment he has sitting through Snart’s scolding. He doesn’t look up, moving his hands to grab Marigold’s reins. “Could have fooled me,” Ray mumbles as he gets Marigold into a trot. As he goes, he keeps his head lifted to try and hold a semblance of pride.

Snart’s sigh of aggravation does not get lost, but Ray can hear the other getting back up on his horse and follow after. They ride together, side by side, while Lisa and Cisco converse in front of them. Mick rides in the front, having procured an apple, and chews away at his food.

Ray’s stubbornly quiet. He feels the urge to argue with Snart, But Ray’s not even sure what to say. Clearly Snart doesn’t view himself like Ray views him.

“Raymond,” Snart’s voice fills the silence, but he sounds reluctant to speak. His tone is enough to garner Ray’s attention, and despite how bad Ray wants to refuse looking at Snart, he caves and turns towards him.

Snart, on the other hand, keeps his gaze forward as he speaks. “I don’t want you to get hurt. I can’t be there every time you decide to go on one of a reckless jaunt.”

Ray wants to defend himself. He has a right to act as recklessly as everyone else does, but then Snart’s first statement repeats in his head and Ray feels absolutely foolish. The heat he was feeling from being angry diminishes.

“I’m sorry.” Ray’s voice is soft, barely heard, but Snart hears it perfectly clear.

Snart turns towards Ray, brows still knitted in concern as he meets Ray’s brown eyes. Ray watches as Snart breathes in, shoulders rising and falling as he exhales. The foliage passes them by, leaves rustling when a bird flies off, but Snart’s eyes stay on Ray’s.

He can tell the anger Snart harbored before was out of worry.

The two seem to be stuck in their own world, but are ripped from their reveries when they realize that the three before them have come to a stop. The ride had been long, Ray knows, but it feels like it had flown by now that they’re stopped in front of Sara’s tavern.

Ray turns to look up at the stone haven, disappointed that this is where they must part. He’s hesitant to meet Snart’s gaze again so he allows his gaze to fall on Cisco instead, finding the other peering at him over his shoulder.

Ray sees the expectant look, so he forces a tight smile on his face as he glimpses back at Snart. “Thank you, Snart.” Ray tries to sound grateful.

Snart only gives a nod in return.

Ray hesitates, not willing to let their conversation fall between their fingers so quickly, but he knows he must go. He turns his head forward and moves Marigold up to Cisco. He says his farewells to Lisa before they move on down the path.

The feeling of their gazes on Ray’s back is too much, so he moves his horse into a gallop and Cisco follows suit. Every journey ends with Ray’s heart sinking at the thought of returning to the castle. He’s starting to think it isn’t the adventure he misses; he thinks it’s Snart’s blue eyes, Snart’s sly smirk, and confidence.


	6. The Explanation

The door to Ray’s room closes with a loud thump, causing him to flinch as he sits down on his bed with a fallen face. He knows Cisco had no intention of shutting the door as harshly, Ray thinks it was probably done out of excitement, which is only confirmed when Cisco rounds the corner to share a shocked face.

“Okay, first of all, since when did you have some handsome stranger to come and save you?” Cisco throws himself down next to Ray’s side, practically bouncing with excitement. “How could you never tell me?! The way all of those bandits listened to him? He _must_ be powerful.”

When Ray pictured telling Cisco about Snart, he imagined things would have been more joyful. He thought of them having a sleepover, snuggling in one of their giant beds and just talking. After Cisco broke the news about Barry, Ray really wanted to tell him, but he also wanted Cisco to be able to have his moment. Cisco and Barry were in love, and Cisco should be able to enjoy that without Ray overshadowing him.

He only feels disappointed now, considering the circumstances. He falls back against the mattress with a heavy sigh and presses the palms of his hands to his eyes.

“Cisco, I wanted to tell you but I wanted to wait. You had just told me about you and Barry and that seemed so unfair of me to turn the situation around on myself.” Ray turns his head to look up at his best friend, finding him smiling sympathetically back at him.

“Ray,” Cisco starts gently, “You are still one of the kindest men I know. I never would have felt like you were taking that moment away from me. And if you weren’t ready to tell me then that’s okay too! It’s important for you to tell me when you’re ready. My position is not to sit here an stress you out for information.

Ray shakes his head as he lets out a sardonic laugh. “No, no. I want to tell you. It’s just that…” he trails off as he tries to think of the best way to explain the fact that he doesn’t know Snat’s first name. He supposes outright is the best. “I know his name is Snart. I know that I care about him, probably too much so. We kissed-”

Cisco gasps at the news, but when Ray turns towards him he tries to school his expression. It doesn’t work so he reaches out and slaps Ray’s knee. “You kissed him?! An actual, real kiss?”

Ray’s laughing again as he remembers their night by the water. “It was so romantic, Cisco.” He tells him earnestly, but he decides to start from the beginning before he ventures any further into that. He starts with their first encounter, also, what Ray refers to as, the first time that Snart saved him. Then there was their second meet-up involving Ray in the river and Snart on the water’s edge. That was the first time he learned Snart’s name. He made sure to stress his frustration at the lack of information he had on the other, but he knew it was only fair considering he also wasn’t willing to reveal himself as a highborn. He also tells him about Nate and Sara, and how good it felt to have normal friends, and how he went to Sara’s tavern to spend the night there only for Snart to sweep him off his feet. Then that led up to today, in which Ray spills the details about Snart insisting Ray has to be more careful, and continuously refusing to be titled a savior.

It was a lot, but Cisco listened to every word Ray uttered with rapt attention.

When Ray finishes, Cisco purses his lips and reaches out to brush Ray’s hair away from his forehead gingerly. “I think he said that because he cares,” Cisco explains, then tilts his head to the side, “and also because you do get yourself into some pretty interesting situations.”

Ray groans as he grabs a pillow and squeezes it. “I feel foolish.”

Cisco’s quick to wave him off, scoffing. “That’s hardly something to feel foolish about. Sure, we were kidnapped and nearly sold, but we weren’t! So things worked out in the end.”

Ray only groans again.

“Would it help if I told you an embarrassing story that happened with me and Barry to make up for it?” Cisco proposes, biting his lip as he smirks at his friend. The mention causes Ray to peer out over the pillow, so Cisco wiggles his brows. “Oh yeah, it’s a juicy one.”

So Ray yields to Cisco’s request and opens his ears to hear Cisco’s story. The other wasn’t lying; there were some fantastic details that Cisco refused to skimp on. While Ray still felt a tinge of embarrassment, he felt better with Cisco at his side. Things would be okay, Ray knew.


	7. The Discovery

Ray and Cisco ride towards the woods, side by side with their hoods up and covering their faces. It became normal for them, being able to leave the castle and venture. Ray thinks it was becoming normal for his father as well, since Ray’s curfew seems to have been slackened and Ray wasn’t given a list of rules before he left.

They break past the foliage, hidden under the shadow of the trees. The two only stop when they make it a tad further into the woods, making sure no one from the castle can see them split directions. Once they’re hidden from view, Cisco and Ray turn to one another.

“See you soon,” Cisco grins as his horse rocks back a step.

Ray smirks at the comment but sends one wink towards Cisco. “Go have your secret rendezvous,” Ray dismisses him, “I’ll be waiting for you at the end of the day.”

After one last smile from Cisco, the other heads off down the road, disappearing in a matter of minutes. Ray doesn’t speed along, thinking it best to give Cisco some time to get wherever he needs to, for privacy. He’s content taking his time, strolling along with Marigold since he’s only headed to Nate’s anyway.

He notices that some of the flowers are in full bloom along the edge of the path. Large, yellow daffodils pop up through the tall grass while little clumps of bold, orange tiger lilies are closer to the edge of the road. Ray loves the colors, and is tempted to pick a few but he knows it’d only be for selfish reasons. Instead, he leaves the flowers be to grow and live their fullest life.

Ray approaches Nate’s library, glad to find the front door cracked and the windows pushed out and open. It’s a fine day, especially after the storm they had, so surely Nate’s enjoying the nice breeze and warm sun.

When Ray’s close enough, he dismounts Marigold and leads her over to a tying post. Nate must have heard him because, when Ray looks back up towards the door, Nate’s standing with a large smile on his face.

“Ray!” Nate exclaims, stepping out towards Ray as he approaches. “What a perfect day for you to visit!”

Ray grins back as he slings his satchel around his shoulders. He had yet to tell Nate, and still wanted it to be somewhat of a surprise, but he brought the other some new books to read. They were strictly kept in the library he had at home and he couldn’t imagine anyone approaching the leatherbound volumes as much as Nate would.

“Hope you don’t mind me stopping by,” Ray comments as Nate reaches his side. The two walk towards the library together, but pause awkwardly when they realize they both won’t fit through the door. Nate gives Ray a chuckle and pushes him in first.

“Of _course_ I don’t mind you stopping by. I’m delighted by it, truthfully.” Nate says, walking around Ray and to the other side of the room. He moves towards his desk, the one sat a few feet away from the window but perfectly basked in sunlight. He motions towards a bowl of fruit he has nearby, mostly apples in the mix with a few oranges. “Are you hungry? Help yourself. I was actually just reading this piece and it made me think of you.”

The fact that Ray would have been on Nate’s mind at all causes him to smile. He feels cared for as he pulls up a chair and takes a seat opposite of Nate. The other is already going on before Ray can say much else, flipping through his book as he tries to find the excerpt to show Ray. His head is mainly pointed down, but that doesn’t stop him from grabbing an apple and placing it directly in front of Ray, all while still rambling about whatever it is he read.

Ray takes the offering and holds the apple in his hand, inspecting the gleaming red skin before he decides to bite into the fruit. His teeth break into the apple, making a satisfactory noise. Chewing thoughtfully, Ray listens as Nate talks, and nods every now and then to let Nate know that he’s heard.

They break into conversation as Nate settles into his chair. The two simply talk for a good half hour before Ray remembers the books he brought. Surely this would be a great time to reveal the volumes hidden in Ray’s satchel.

“I brought something along today,” Ray comments as he reaches into his bag. The books are large and Ray can only fit one in his palm at a time. He sets the first one on the table with a loud thump, laughing lightly when he sees Nate’s eyes widen.

“No way!” Nate exclaims, but then Ray sets another book on top, an old brown volume, followed by another, having a greenish tint to it. Each book causes Nate’s mouth to open wider. “Ray, I can’t believe you brought _books_!”

Ray snickers as he settles back into his chair, having only brought the three extensive volumes. “Well, I couldn’t think of anything you’d enjoy more.”

Nate laughs breathlessly as he reaches for the first volume, running his fingers across the dark green tint of the leather. There’s a few letters pressed into the leather, which have stretched and became nearly unrecognizable over the years, but Nate’s still excited. He moves on to the second, checking the spine before he finally opens the cover.

The first page lifts with the momentum before it floats down and settles with the others. Nate looks at the page with pure joy, running his fingers across the parchment to settle it down. He inspects the page, and Ray notices Nate’s brows tighten together for a moment.

Curiously, Ray sits forward as he looks at the first page-

Which bears an elegant drawing of House Palmer’s sigil. The snake is drawn expertly, with a breathtaking amount of detail on every scale belonging to the creature. It’s dark, with iridescent eyes as it stares down at the flower it holds in its clutches. The flower it stands tall, bloomed wide and shining prouder than the snake. While the snake looks threatening to most, Ray always thought the flower was the centerpiece, showing its strength even when constricted in the vices of the snake.

Ray swallows nervously, having completely forgotten his family’s mark lying just behind the cover. The sense of dread washing over him is stifling, but he can’t stop watching as Nate lifts his head to meet Ray’s gaze.

Nate laughs first, confused at the sigil, and Ray thinks he’ll get away with it. Not many people know house sigils off the bat. He actually had to go through schooling at a young age to learn fellow houses, but there’s no sense in undermining Nate. He spent his life being the apprentice of a very skilled librarian, and surrounded by so much knowledge.

“Snake and sunflower… that’s House Palmer.” Nate sits up a little straighter now, almost accusingly as he lifts a brow at Ray. He nolonger looks amused. He looks… angry. “What are you doing with a book from House Palmer?”

Ray tries to talk but his words sputter together. Nate decides to interrupt since Ray is practically unfolding in front of him.

“Ray, if you stole this-” Nate starts with nothing but disappointment in his tone, until he abruptly cuts himself off as he stares a little harder at Ray. His knitted brows soften, his eyes widen and he falls back in his seat. “You’re a Palmer.” Nate breathes, one hand still under the cover of the book.

Ray feels his skin prickling as his skin flushes over. He had no idea he was about to reveal his identity, and completely ruin whatever friendship he and Nate were building. Ray wants to take it all back; wants to head back in time and never hand over those pesky books.

“Nate-” Ray starts in a panic, sliding to the edge of his seat, but Nate’s not done yet.

“You’re a _Palmer_. You’re a highborn and-”

“Nate, please,” Ray tries to take control over Nate’s rambling, but Nate’s eyes have gone distant. It might be awhile until Nate comes back out of his shock. “I’m just Ray. Being a Palmer means nothing-”

“Ray, you live in Starling! You live in a castle! Like a _proper_ castle-”

“That doesn’t matter-”

“Does your father even know you’re here? I heard the rumors, Ray. After your mother and sister’s death your father practically locked you and your brother in that castle-” Nate seems to realize the insensitivity of his point and he stops immediately. It’s too late though, and the thought causes Ray’s stomach to churn over.

Ray doesn’t hesitate reaching down for his satchel and bolting out of his chair. He feels like his throat has constricted, making it very hard to breathe, and Ray’s mind races along with that all. Being able to stand and leave is an achievement on its own.

“Ray,” Nate tries, bounding out of his chair and after his friend.

Ray’s nearly out, his fingers just an inch from the door, when it flies open.

Mick stands on the other side, stopping in his step when he sees Ray. He narrows his eyes slightly before he sidesteps him, coming further into the library.

“Haircut,” Mick greets as he heads straight for the apple sitting on Nate’s desk.

Ray takes in a deep breath as Lisa walks past him too, giving him a nod. That’s the closest thing Ray gets for a greeting because Lisa moves over to Mick and gives him a slap right on the back of his head.

“Stop eating all of Nate’s food, you goon.”

Mick lets out a growl, leaning away from Lisa’s assault. “Pretty won’t mind.”

Ray has no time to recover because Leonard steps in next, always confident in his steps. He looks only at Ray, quirking a brow when he sees how frantic Ray appears. A getaway is now less likely considering Snart’s blocking the exit.

“Everything okay?” Snart counters, eyes flitting momentarily over Ray’s shoulder to Nate before he turns his attention back to Ray.

Every nerve in Ray’s body seems to be screaming, but different things. He should leave, he should go back to the castle and hide in his room. How idiotic could he be? Sara already had suspicions on who he was, but now Nate knows _everything_. Ray must be nothing but a subject in tragic rumors for Nate. A story passed amongst commoners.

Ray shakes his head as he forces his eyes down. “Yeah,” he breathes, “all good. I’m just-” Ray points over Leonard and towards his horse. “I’ve got to go.”

Leonard looks hesitant but he steps off to the side to give Ray passage through. Good thing because Ray’s not sure he much longer could stand there holding up a facade. He gives Leonard a tight smile that wobbles slightly as he pushes past and walks as fastly as he can to Marigold.

He feels like he’s making a habit of running, but there’s nothing else he can do in this situation. The only thing that will make him feel better is rushing back to the castle and burying himself deep under the covers and hopes he stops blaming himself for his stupid mistake. He’ll try forgiving himself later. For now he throws himself into Marigold’s saddle and hurries away from the library.

The ride hurtles past him as he comes to the cropping of the forest. The castle is in view and if it wasn’t for the fact that Ray has to wait for Cisco he would have already bolted inside. He draws Marigold back a few steps to make sure he’s hidden in the brush. Once he’s confident no one from the castle will see him he sags down, pressing his forehead to the back of Marigold’s head.

“I’m so stupid,” Ray sighs. The forest is silent around him, the quietest it’s been since he started going out on his journeys. His surroundings being silent is a sign of something to come, and Ray knows that a storm is headed for Starling. Usually the prospect of thunder and rain displeases Ray, but he feels relieved knowing he’ll have an excuse to stay bundled in his room for quite some time.

Minutes pass and Ray decides to finally move. He slides off of Marigold and leads her over to a nearby tree. He ties her reins around it before pressing his back to the bark and letting out another long breath. Ray allows himself to slide down the tree until his rear end sits in the dirt, content to stay there for the next few hours.

After squeezing his eyes shut and trying to force most thoughts out of his head, Ray actually falls asleep with his head back against the bark and Marigold standing peacefully next to him.

It must be two hours later when Ray’s awakened by a boot kicking against his own. He jumps awake, drearily realizing that the side of his face is damp and a few pieces of grass are stuck to his skin. He sits up further, sticking one palm into the dirt and using his knuckles to rub at his eyes.

Ray then remembers falling in the woods and jumps up straighter, His eyes shoot over to the person who kicked his shoe and is glad to find it’s only Cisco.

“You have problems,” Cisco tells Ray, shaking his head.

Ray deflates at the familiar tone, using his free hand to swipe away the small twigs and weeds pressed into his skin. He must have decided the tree wasn’t comfortable enough and fell into the grass instead.

“You have no idea,” Ray retorts as he pushes himself up from the ground and stands.

Cisco takes his chance to hop back onto his horse as does Ray, and once he’s prepared the two set off back towards the castle. They break through to the rolling hills, traveling down towards the back entrance they’ve been utilizing so often.

“Bad day?” Cisco inquires, his smile turned upwards sympathetically.

“You could say that,” Ray bites out, his heart starting to swell with how bad he really needs to talk this out. He probably shouldn’t do it so openly, or not until he and Cisco get back to one of their rooms, but he has to say _something_. “Nate found out who I was.”

Cisco’s brows shoot up to his hairline, agreeing that that’s a big deal. “Nate’s the librarian, right? How’d that happen?”

Ray hangs his head as he feels regret swallow him. “I brought him some books. I wanted to be kind but I didn’t realize the books had my house sigil.”

“Oh, Ray,” Cisco’s tone is soft, apologetic for Ray’s unluckiness. “Are you okay? What happened?”

That opens the gates for Ray to start his talking as they ride up slow to the stables. He tells him about the book, and how Nate seemed so excited to see Ray visiting him. He described how well it all was, with Nate showing him an excerpt and explaining why it made him think of Ray.

He and Cisco made it to the stables by now, so Ray takes a pause in his story. He trusts the hands they have in the stables, but he’d rather prevent any slips possible so he doesn’t say anything further. The horses are dealt with and will be fed for the night, so Ray and Cisco start their trek back to the castle.

And then there was Ray enjoying an apple and passing the books over, which was where it all went to hell. Ray could still see Nate’s face clear as day, puzzled, angry, and then shocked when all the pieces fell together. And then Ray told Cisco about Nate bringing up his mother and sister.

Ray and Cisco are in the corridor, nearly to Cisco’s room when the news hits Cisco’s ears. He stops in his tracks, appalled that Nate had even brought them up. It takes Ray a second to realize that Cisco had stopped, but when he does he swivels on his heel to view the other.

“Ray…” Cisco starts gently, taking a step closer to his friend. He approaches softly, reaching out to place a hand on Ray’s forearm. “He shouldn’t… bringing that up couldn’t have been easy on you. Are you okay?”

Ray gives Cisco a crooked smile, about to brush it off, but his emotions betray him and his eyes start to well with tears. His chin starts to wobble as he tries to fight off crying, but it’s too late now. The tears roll down his cheeks, so he ducks his head shamefully. He shouldn’t be breaking, he shouldn’t be bothered anymore, but Cisco’s wrapping his arms around Ray so Ray hugs back.

“It’s going to be alright,” Cisco tells him, patting Ray’s shoulder consolingly. “Let’s go back to my room, okay?”

Ray nods, so Cisco positions them so he can walk Ray back to his chambers with one hand around his waist. The venture down the rest of the corridor is short, and Ray has one thing going for him because no other commoners or servants round the corner. It’s a moment of privacy that Ray’s glad he’s been granted, and a weight is lifted off his shoulders as Cisco opens his door and guides Ray inside.


	8. The Reveal

It's been weeks since Ray had fled from Nate’s library and returned home to Starling. While the watchful eyes of the city’s guards were suffocating, he felt like he was acclimating back to what his life used to be like. He supposes he was always cursed to rule under a highborn title.

He was prone to melancholic episodes, mostly when he would return to his chambers for the evening. Truthfully, he was lying awake most nights as he replayed Nate’s expression over and over. The moment Ray had foolishly revealed himself and ruined whatever normal life he was building. He takes no mercy on himself, struggling with blame and disappointment at his mistake, but he finds his anger building at being born into nobility.

He cannot change what status he was brought into, and he only feels guiltier when he realizes that being a highborn is the furthest thing from bad. He does not suffer from poverty, he always has a hot meal and the occasional hot bath. There’s the riches, and the horses, and the large home. But one thing highborns lack is freedom. The second Ray and his brother were born their destinies might as well have been written out for them. Sydney didn’t seem to mind, but it constantly nagged at Ray.

Being constantly scrutinized in the eye of society, having weddings planned since he was old enough to talk, and having no choice in what his future career path were some of the worst things he had to deal with. Luckily, his father did not force any weddings, and for that Ray was grateful.

Besides that, Ray still had to struggle with commoners holding him in high regard when in reality he only wanted to be their equal. His birth was more a sign of politics then it was of anything else. That angered Ray. He didn’t want to be a pawn in some large, sick game that existed amongst the rich. He wanted to be an _inventor_.

But none of those things really felt possible until Ray had made a leap and escaped Starling. He met Snart, and he was experiencing what it was like to have feelings for someone. Then there was Sara and Nate, two people he thought he could actually call friends.

He should have known better. His title was bound to get in the way sooner or later. It was inevitable.

So Ray decided to accept what was written for him. He couldn’t embrace his nobility with open arms. Not yet. But he could try and make his life a little easier if he stopped going against the grain.

That’s why Ray’s been following by his father’s side these last few weeks, listening and learning from what his father does. Sydney’s going to be the head of House Palmer when Lord Palmer passes, but that doesn’t mean Ray shouldn’t learn. Besides, he knows his brother well enough to know that Sydney _will_ mess up.

Ray’s adorned in conforming clothes, ones that he almost felt foreign in when he was dressed that morning. He had grown used to the slack tunics and worn trousers that he sported whenever going out past Starling. They were comfortable, but there was no chance Ray was going to be able to walk around in something so bland. There’s a ceremony going on that requires Ray to look the part of a noble. He doesn’t mind too much, since the ceremony was something his mother conducted for years.

His trousers are black and tight to his legs. The pants aren’t so terrible, seeing as they stay up around his waist and get tighter around his ankles. His boots were easy to slip on, but the leather is newer and still needs to be broken in. He slips on a dark green tunic with sleeves that actually fit his long arms, and then a brown leather chest piece with no sleeves and a collar. It’s thick with ornate golden buttons on the front that latch to the opposite side. On the crown of his head sits a golden headpiece his mother had favored. The gold was made thin, with a few delicate flowers and leaves carved in expertly. Ray wears the piece with pride, and it gives him the strength to hold his head a little higher.

Lord Palmer’s dismissing one of his servants when he notices Ray walking into the table room. He stands up with a warm smile, one that softens further when he sees the crown Ray wears.

“Lovely choice, son.” He praises as he joins Ray and starts to walk with him. As an afterthought, Lord Palmer grips onto Ray’s shoulder. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Ray’s attention is immediately piqued and he feels worry as he turns to glimpse at his father. “What about, father?”

“Is there any reason you haven’t been pestering me about going out with Cisco?”

Ray exhales. He should have known his father would have been perceptive enough to bring up Ray’s lack of venturing. Ray knows he can’t give an honest answer, so he plasters a fake smile on his face and shakes his head. “I think I’ve been fighting who I am for too long,” Ray admits. “It’s about time I stop pretending.”

Ray’s shocked to see his father’s lips downturning in a displeased frown. Despite Lord Palmer clearly not liking Ray’s answer, he doesn’t push any further. Instead he claps his hand on Ray’s shoulder twice before he detaches.

“Very well. I’m glad to see you taking more interest in the workings of things.” Lord Palmer swings his arms behind his back and locks them there. “You’ve always been a far better listener than your brother.” He turns to eye Ray playfully and together the two have a chuckle.

“Speaking of Sydney, where is he?” Ray inquires after their laughter dies down. He watches his father out of the corner of his eye, smirking when his father actually rolls his eyes.

“Surely he’s still sleeping away in his chambers,” Lord Palmer complains, shaking his head in annoyance. “I swear that boy doesn’t understand how much responsibility will be in his hands after I’m dead and gone.”

Ray can’t help but laugh at his father’s dramatics as they continue their walk down the corridor. “I suspect you’re going to live to a ripe old age. If not only to annoy Sydney until your last breath.”

That brings a sly smile to Lord Palmer’s face. “I quite like the sound of that.”

The two share another laugh at the mental image of Sydney’s red face and familiar look of childish frustration. They’ve seen it far too often. Despite the humorous idea, Ray knows that there are responsibilities that need to be tended to. The flower arrangements for the ceremony still need to be organized, and it wouldn’t hurt if Ray popped in downstairs and made sure all the minor details were still in check.

“If you’ll excuse me, Father, I’m going to check and make sure everything is in order for the ceremony.” Ray stops and so does his father, so the two turn to face one another.

“If you must,” Lord Palmer lets out a dramatic sigh, as if he’s reluctant to let his son go, but he gives him a wink to show he’s teasing. “I trust you’ll have everything in tiptop shape.” He praises, reaching out to brush dust off Ray’s shoulder.

Ray steps one foot back and then tilts his head down respectfully, giving his father a bow. Before he gets a chance to straighten, his father’s hand is on his cheek. Gingerly, Ray lifts his head to find his dad smiling softly back at him.

“You remind me of her. Every day.” Lord Palmer’s voice is soft as he thinks back to his wife. “Seeing you here, seeing what you’ve grown to be…” he pauses, his smile growing wobbly, “She would have been so proud. Your sister, too.”

Ray swallows, his throat suddenly tight and his eyes tingling with the threat of tears. He blinks, giving his father a small smile. He says nothing more, but his dad steps forward and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“I’ll see you soon, son.” Lord Palmer steps back, his hand falling back to his side as he stares at Ray proudly. Their goodbye is already over, especially since two guards are coming down the hall to escort Lord Palmer to the other end of Starling Kingdom.

Ray gives his father one last nod in goodbye and then heads down the opposite exit. His steps echo through the halls but are no bother to Ray. The sound was always familiar to him, growing up in the castle. He continues down the corridor until he reaches the end. He takes a right, letting his eyes trail along the edges of the stone blocks. Ray only looks up when he’s close to the stairs, but freezes when he sees someone standing before him.

A familiar face.

Nate’s coming up the stairs but pauses. His lips part as he breathes, but then he sees Ray and promptly snaps his jaw closed. He swallows, and a heavy breath exits his nose. The two stare at each other for a minute longer, neither knowing quite what to say.

Luckily, Nate breaks the silence.

Nate’s breath leaves him as he quirks his mouth up into a smile. There’s an awkwardness surrounding him and Ray, but he’s trying to push it off as much as possible. His hand waves at Ray while the other stays clamped to his satchel. “You look…”

Ray manages to keep his face still, but his heart is racing with Nate standing in front of him. He feels fearful, for numerous reasons. Nate knows who he is, and now he’s _seeing_ who Ray really is. He’s worried what Nate’s thinking. He also feels regret, deep down, because things are utterly different, and there’s no going back.

The hall is silent, with the exception of a few cooing pigeons perched on the architecture. Nate still hasn’t completed his sentence, so Ray shakes his head, downcasting his eyes to the ground.

“Highly. Noble. Pretentious?” Ray fills in, sounding sad rather than angry. “Nate, I can’t change what I’ve been born into-”

“No, it’s not that-” Nate tries, but Ray’s built up his confidence now so there’s no stopping him.

“I’m Raymond Palmer, son of Lord Palmer. Second heir to these lands. I was trying to pretend I was normal, that I didn’t have political ties and tragedies running my life, but I’ve learned to embrace it.” Ray shrugs, feeling pitiful. “I’m sorry, Nate. I’m sorry I wasted your time. I’m sorry I befriended you under false pretenses. This is who I am and this is what I’ll always be.”

Nate opens his mouth, stepping forward with the urgency he needs to speak, but again he’s denied the opportunity.

A pair of two guards appear at the end of the hall, their chins held high with every step they take. Ray turns to watch as they get closer, stopping just in front of them. And here Ray thought he’d get an opportunity to wrap up any loose ends regarding the ceremony.

“Ser Raymond, Ser Francisco is requesting your presence in the discussion hall.” The guard’s voice is loud, bouncing off the stone walls of the hall.

Ray sighs lowly, just loud enough for Nate to hear, but Ray gives the guards a quick nod. “I’m already on my way.”

The guards nod in response, then proceed past both Ray and Nate, covering the rest of the hall before they disappear around the next corner. Ray kept his eyes on the ground, even as he turned back to Nate.

“I enjoyed our time together, Nate.” Ray tells him earnestly, giving him one last look before he turns on his heel and heads down the hall. He’ll have to take the long way to the hall where Cisco’s waiting for him.

The sound of his boots against the ground is now too loud, considering the tension that grew, but he pays it barely any attention since he can’t ignore that pain he feels in his heart. He’d built up a grand friendship with Nate, one so close that Ray felt like it was growing into something like what he and Cisco have. Perhaps that was why it was so hard to say this to Nate. Ray was losing another person he cared about. He was foolish to let Nate get so close, but he finds it wise to shut all ties down now. To stop seeing Nate, or Sara, despite the fun he had with the both of them.

But that also means his rendezvous with Snart are a thing of the past. The thought causes a cold frost to meander through his chest, so frigid he finds it almost hard to breathe. Before Nate’s appearance, Ray already knew what he and Snart had would be over, but Nate’s presence is making him face it head on.  

He’s doing the right thing, he reminds himself.

By now, Nate must have told Snart. He must have told them all about Ray’s actual identity. There’s part of Ray that’s curious. He wants to know Snart’s reaction, but Ray also wants to hide and pretend that he didn’t fall in love with Snart; he wants to pretend he didn’t grow fond of the others.

Those times are gone, and Ray needs to accept that.

Ray purses his lips as he heads in the direction where Cisco awaits.

Behind him, Nate’s shoulders sink as he turns around and heads back down the stairs.

-

Cisco stands in front of Ray with a small tray of powder in his hand. He dabs his finger across the pigment, staining his fingertip as he listens to Ray.

“So, Nate came here to talk?” Cisco ponders, leaning down so as he dabs a dark green powder to the corners of Ray’s eyes. He stares at his work, dragging his finger back and forth to blend the color.

“I think.” Ray breathes, clutching to the edge of the chair. He wants to shake his head to convey his confusion, but Cisco will be furious if he messes up his work. “I don’t really know.”

Cisco hums as he focuses on the other eye. “You don’t want to talk to him?”

Swallowing, Ray shrugs one shoulder gingerly. “I feel… foolish. He did nothing but trust me but I withheld the truth from him. It exploded quite tremendously.”

Cisco smirks, his eyes meeting Ray’s for a brief moment. “That can happen. It’s natural to make mistakes, Ray.”

Ray licks his lips as Cisco closes the container and moves on to another. He uses his middle finger now, rubbing it against the palette before moving in close to Ray again.

“I’m not sure how I feel.” Ray’s eyes fall to the floor when Cisco hums at him. Cisco’s fingers then swipe against his lids to stain them with yellow. “I feel bare, having him know. It’s how I’ve always felt. With _anyone_. Being a highborn-”

“Means your life is on display,” Cisco sighs. “People get excited at the prospects of arranged marriages, or entertain extraordinary thoughts of affairs and secrets.” Cisco stands back to inspect his work, pausing for a moment before he shrugs. “Then again, I suppose I am partaking in a riveting, passionate love affair with the King’s son.”

Ray’s eyes flit up towards Cisco. The two stare at each other for a matter of seconds before they both burst into a fit of laughter.

“Sit back and be still,” Cisco teasingly scolds as he leans down to complete Ray’s other eye.

Ray’s laughter fizzles out and he listens to Cisco’s command. He lets his eyes flutter shut, enjoying the sensation of being pampered. “I really hope the flower arrangements have been completed. I know they were having troubles with the arrangements a few days ago-”

“Ray, I’m sure they managed just fine. That’s not even your responsibility!” Cisco clucks his tongue as he starts to blend. “You do too much. One day you’ll realize not everything can be corrected. It’s best to float along with the breeze and enjoy everything as we go.”

Ray pouts but he tries to calm his nerves with Cisco’s words. “Why do you always have to be so wise?”

“Because it goes well with my dashing good looks and intelligence.” Cisco smirks and steps back so Ray opens his eyes. Cisco beams at the work he’s completed. Ray’s got a rich green surrounding his eyes with a yellow blended in perfectly. The colors go well with Ray’s brown eyes and accentuates his green tunic nicely. Everything about him looks very earthy.

Cisco clicks the palette shut, turning to set the makeup down. He turns back to Ray perkily, too proud with the job he’s done.

Ray laughs as he stands up. “I’m guessing you’ll have my head if I mess this up.”

Cisco nods seriously, rolling his lips and making a popping noise. “I absolutely will. Okay,” he turns around and grabs his jacket. “Let’s get this celebration started!”

-

Ray walks down the cobbled path, his hands behind his back and his head held high as many faces pass him. The celebration has brought all of the townsfolk out, and they’re smiling as the Palmer’s pass them by. Lord Palmer stands near the front, waving and smiling while Sydney stands behind him with a bitter scowl. Sydney’s still waving though since he’d gotten an elbow to the ribs by their father.

Ray’s a step back, walking beside Cisco. Cisco’s having a grand time, wearing warm orange hues, with a hint of golden powder around the eyes. He looks magical as they walk, waving and saying hello to some of the younger townsfolk. The kids always seem to enjoy their presences more, but the parents smile fondly and enjoy the celebration as well.

“What’s wrong, Ray?” Cisco asks as he spots an infant. His eyes widen widely in excitement and he smiles at the child as they pass. In response, the baby hiccups and waves its arms in merriment.

Ray sighs heavily but purses his lips in the best smile he can manage as he passes a group of children. He gives them a nod, which sends them into a fit of gasps and whispers because they were acknowledged.

“I still feel bad.”

Cisco sighs, rolling his head to the side as he continues waving and smiling. “Ray,” he talks as they go. “You were trying to find an escape. It’s not like you changed who you are. You simply withheld a few imperative pieces of information. You didn’t maliciously go out planning on fooling people.”

Ray turns back to Cisco, prepared to argue, when he hears his name being called.

“Ser Raymond! Ser Raymond!”

He turns at the small voice, finding a girl standing off to the side. She’s nearly swallowed by the crowd, but an older boy stands behind her with his hands on her shoulders to protect her from the swell of people. The second Ray’s eyes land on her, she beams and starts to wave him over.

Ray can’t possibly turn her down. He breaks away from the procession, feeling the first genuine smile cross his features for the first time that day. This little girl can’t possibly be more than five. She’s barely above Ray’s knee, with loose auburn curls and a missing tooth. Because of her short stature, Ray falls down to one knee, and even then she’s still just to his chest.

“Hello,” Ray greets, taking her hand gently between his. He bows, tilting his head down to greet her with respect. “What is your name?”

“Millie,” she grins at him shyly, ducking her head to look at the item she holds in her hands. She holds it up so Ray’s eyes fall down to it as well. She’s got a crown of flowers in her little palms, little woven daisies with some rosemary and lavender. “I made this for you,” she announces proudly as she thrusts her hands out to him.

Ray smiles back, feeling a swell of fondness for the sweet little girl. His fingers wrap delicately around the woven flowers, turning it over in his palms to admire every aspect of it. “This is _beautiful_.” Ray praises, but he turns his eyes on her inquisitively. “Are you sure you want me to have it?”

She nods her head happily, causing her curls to bounce with each movement.

Ray’s shoulders sag as he watches her eyes shining with child-like excitement. He can’t deny her this. Ray takes his mother’s crown off his head to replace it with the gorgeously woven flower crown instead. He knows his mother would’ve taken the gift with great pride, so he intends to do so as well.

Millie looks positively thrilled when Ray’s eyes land back on her. Ray lets out a light laugh, lifting his finger for a pause. “Wait right here.” Ray tells her as he makes his way back to his feet. She nods at him, so he flashes her a huge grin before turning back to the procession. His eyes scan over the passing figures until he sees the few line of knights approaching.

Ray weaves between the moving crowd, never losing his glowing smile even when he nearly gets run over by a horse. He breathes as he passes between the glowering knights, up until he reaches Amaya’s side.

Amaya had been a knight assigned to Ray’s side since he was a teenager. She was of equal age, but her maturity was always impressive. She’s a protector and a fierce warrior that Ray has always admired.

She sits atop her horse with her back straight and her eyes scanning each face in the crowd. She projects herself proudly, commanding respect, and she’s had Ray’s since the day they met. Her hair hangs around her shoulders, with the exception of the top half that’s pulled away from her face and clipped at the back of her head. One hand grips the reins guiding her horse, while the other is propped up on her thigh, always ready to draw her sword if necessary.

“Amaya!” Ray calls as he finally reaches her horse.

She jolts slightly, turning to look down to find Ray beaming back up at her. Her glower barely shifts, but Ray can tell there’s annoyance in the crease of her brows. “Ray, you could have scared the horse.”

Her scolding is well deserved, Ray knows, which is why he gives her an apologetic grimace. “Sorry,” he breathes, but he’s on a mission. His eyes fall down to the roses she holds in her hand, ones that knights gift out to the commoners. Some take them as a symbol of hope, some share the roses for romance, some knights simply chuck them at those who cheer the loudest. Ray never asked Amaya what makes her share her roses, but he doesn’t imagine she’ll mind letting him take one. “Can I have a flower?”

Amaya lifts an unimpressed brow as they continue the small trot through the kingdom. “What for?”

“A gift,” Ray explains briefly, pointing to the top of his head to display the lovely set of flowers atop his head. “I want to return the favor.”

Amaya looks as if she’s trying to bite back a grin, but the corner of her mouth quirks up and she looks at Ray with affection in her eyes. She nods, handing over one of the beautifully bloomed roses. Ray’s fingers wrap around the stem of the flower, patting Amaya’s leg in thanks before he hurries back Millie, who’s waiting patiently.

Her eyes light up when she sees Ray coming back towards her, and she clings to her brother’s leg. Her joy is written clearly on her face, especially when Ray comes back to kneel on one knee in front of her to present the crimson rose.

“This is a small show of gratitude,” Ray’s voice softens as he lifts his free hand, holding it out with his palm up invitingly. Millie’s beaming again, her cheeks still youthfully chubbie. She puts her hand in Ray’s, so he delicately wraps her little fingers around the blossomed rose. “Will you please accept this rose as a thank you?”

Millie brings the rose back to herself, clutching it in her small palms as she beams up at Ray. “Thank you, Ser Raymond.”

“No, _thank you_ , Lady Millie.” He returns, feeling his heart swell. “I must be going now. Until we meet again.” He leaves the encounter open and rises off his knee to stand, always taller than the surrounding crowd. Ray turns on his heel and proceeds to walk speedily through the celebration, ducking under horses and avoiding swinging instruments.

Cisco’s a few steps in front, so Ray jogs the rest of the way to his friend’s side. Cisco startles slightly when he feels Ray’s presence, so his head swivels to the side to meet Ray’s glowing gaze. Cisco can’t help returning the glimmering grin.

-

The sky has taken on a bluish-purple haze as the sun starts to descend on the far side of the castle. There are a few rays that have yet to let go of the grasp they have on the earth, but Ray knows the night sky will overtake soon. Then the divine stars will appear and everyone will sit to gaze upon the.

Cisco has his arm interlocked with Ray’s, leading him down the cobble pathway with a total of two guards trailing behind them. The commoners leave them be, deciding instead to drink ale and talk and play games. Everyone looks happy.

Ray always loved these ceremonies. It was something his mom created before he and his brother were born. She wanted to celebrate nature and all that came with it. It was part of her and her house before she married Lord Palmer. And like Lord Palmer did with most things, he willingly handed over the opportunity as soon as she and her things were settled in the castle.

Each year she conducted the ceremony. Gathering flowers, and making copious amounts of food, and drink of course. All of this was done with the help of the servants that she’d had at her side since she was a child. Ray remembers his mother always declared her servants as family before anything else.

Walking through the ceremony always brings back memories of his mother, and Ray’s sure that’s why his father kept the tradition alive. Everything about the ceremony, every smiling face, is because of their mom, even after her passing.

Cisco’s grip tightens around Ray and his head swivels up so he can smile at his best friend. “Accompany me back to my room, Ser Raymond.

Ray laughs under his breath, but he gives a polite nod. “Certainly, Ser Francisco.”

The walk down the hall, arm in arm, until the boisterous ceremony gets further behind them. They round another corner and finally enter a hall where they’re by themselves. With the exception of the guards hovering behind them.

Ray and Cisco walk on, their nerves tingling from the alcohol that they both drank. That’s probably why they weren’t so argumentative about Lord Palmer insisting on having at least two guards with them for the night. The ceremony not only brings the villagers together, it also brings visitors from neighboring kingdoms. Having so many strangers around can be disconcerting.

They’re laughing over something Cisco said as they head up the stairs back to their quarters. Cisco’s room has always down the hall from Ray’s, considering they spend most of their time together.

They enter the hall to their rooms, the two guards still trailing behind, when they see a figure a few feet ahead. Cisco and Ray pause as they turn their eyes up.

Nate stands ahead of them, a look of hope on his face. “Ray,” Nate starts as he steps forward. He doesn’t get a chance to say much else because the two guards step forward to block Cisco and Ray.

Ray gasps as the guard pushes him back. He stumbles slightly, but then he gains his footing again. He steps forward and braces both of his hands on the shoulders of the guards. He tries to push his way through, but the guards stand strong.

“No, he’s okay.” Ray insists. “He’s a friend.”

The guards are reluctant to listen, but the universe starts to turn in Ray’s favor because he hears another set of approaching guards behind him. Both Cisco and Ray glimpse over their shoulder to find Lord Palmer and his detail of guards moving up the stairs.

“Sons!” Lord Palmer exclaims happily, lifting his arms above his head. It’s clear he’s been drinking as well, which must explain the looks of exhaustion on the faces of the guards.

“Father,” Ray steps forward and waves his arms impatiently at the guards that aren’t listening to him. “Please tell them to _back down_.”

Lord Palmer’s face falls into a glower as he steps forward. He steps past Cisco and Ray as well until he stands beside the two guards that are the reason behind Ray’s frustration.

Lord Palmer looks at the guards and then at Nate, who’s clutching to his satchel with white knuckles. Finally, Lord Palmer turns to face the guards, trying to look sober.

“This boy is not a threat,” Lord Palmer says it as if it should be obvious to the guards. And it should. Nate’s tall, and he’s broad, but just by the look in his eyes, Lord Palmer can tell he’s an honest man.

The guards straighten up and stand rigidly. They say nothing in obedience; they don’t even show a shred of anger on their faces.

Ray pushes through the guards and Cisco follows behind him. He sees Nate’s still unsure what to do and clearly frightened by the cold attitude he received from the guards.

Lord Palmer steps up between Ray and Cisco, staying calm as he gives Nate a kind smile. “Please, come forward. These men are frightening at first, but they are good men and good guards and I trust them. They won’t hurt you.”

Nate glimpses at Ray so Ray gives him a reassuring nod. Swallowing, Nate listens and moves forward until he stands before Lord Palmer, Ray, and Cisco.

Lord Palmer holds out his hand in greeting, so Nate takes it, giving a weak handshake out of his surprise.

“You are a friend of my son?” Lord Palmer questions as he locks his hands behind his back.

Nate nods, connecting eyes with Ray. “Yes. Good friends.”

“What is your name?” Lord Palmer inquires next.

“Nate.” He answers, turning his eyes away from Ray and back to Lord Palmer. He’s bolder as he answers. “Nate Heywood.”

The last name causes Lord Palmer’s eyebrows to shoot up to his hairline. He seems impressed. “Heywood?”

“Yes, Lord Palmer.” Nate’s eyes fall as he gives a respectful nod.

“A relation to Knight Henry Heywood”

Nate swallows but he gives another nod. Ray can’t help but watch each of Nate’s mannerisms. He looks… uncomfortable with the topic of conversation, yet he answers all of Lord Palmer’s inquiries honestly. “He was my grandfather.”

Lord Palmer tilts his head in understanding. “I’ve heard of tales of his bravery. It is an honor to meet you, young man.”

Nate purses his lips together in an awkward grimace and he nods again. Ray decides he’s caused Nate enough trouble from his father’s prying questions, so he steps forward.

“Nate.” Ray moves forward and tilts his head towards the end of the hall.

Nate’s eyes widen now that he’s finally gotten his chance to talk to Ray. He’s about to turn around to follow Ray until he remembers who he was talking to. He tilts his head down respectfully and moves to bow when Lord Palmer stops him.

“You come around more,” Lord Palmer instructs, patting Nate firmly on the shoulder.

Nate smiles and he nods in agreement. “Lord Palmer,” he says in farewell. Then he turns around and follows after Ray.

Ray stops a few feet down the hall, only when he’s sure that his father and the guards are out of earshot. He peers over, finding Cisco looking back. He gives Cisco a thankful nod, which Cisco returns before he starts to speak with a tipsy Lord Palmer.

Ray turns back to Nate.

“I’m sorry,”

“I’m sorry,”

The two apologize at the same time, garnering smirks out of one another.

“Me first.” Ray declares before he continues. “I’m sorry I wasn’t honest with you. Or the others. I’m a highborn, and it got to be overwhelming so I tried to find something normal. There was you, and Sara, and Snart, and I was being selfish.”

“No,” Nate shakes his head fervently. “You’ve been genuine and kind and honest. I didn’t know your last name, and I didn’t know that you came home to a castle every night, but I know _you_. And I was so rude. I wasn't thinking, Ray. I should have never mentioned your mom or your sister-”

“I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” Ray tells him. “It’s the first thing people think about when they hear the name Palmer. It’s something I’ll never be able to run away from. That’s why I haven’t been able to face you.” Ray sighs as he waves his hands at the castle walls. “This is what I am and what I’ll always be, and now that you and the others know that… I tried to finally embrace it.”

“Ray, all of this doesn’t define you. It doesn’t make you who you are. And - wait. What do you mean the others know?” Nate’s brows are pulled together in confusion.

Ray’s puzzled too so he shakes his head. “I thought you would have told them.”

“What?” Nate quickly shakes his head no. “No, I haven’t told them, or anyone, anything. That’s your business to share, Ray. Not mine. I would never do that to you.”

Ray feels guilt swarm him at having assumed Nate would have said anything. “I’m sorry, Nate. I wasn’t sure what to think-”

“You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had, Ray. I’ve felt awful these last few weeks and I haven’t been able to think of what to say.” Nate’s hands grip onto his satchel to shift it nervously. “I shouldn’t have waited as long as I did.”

Ray feels his smile start to wobble so he reaches out and wraps his arms around Nate. He’s glad when Nate meets him halfway. They embrace, clutching on to one another tightly.

They stay like that until Ray feels a pat on his back. They pull apart to find Cisco hovering close by. Behind him, the guards and Lord Palmer are already gone.

“This seems like a good moment to suggest more ale.” Cisco jokes lightly, getting a laugh out of both Nate and Ray.

-

Nate sits in the chair with Cisco in front of him. Much like Ray had done earlier. Cisco’s already assertive when he’s sober, but after a few drinks he’s even more demanding. He’s got a palette of hues in his hand and his fingertips are stained.

Cisco steps back to admire the work he’s done. Nate’s eyelids are blended with soft purple and a dark gray. Cisco smiles proudly and sets the palette off to the side.

“Beautifully done, Cisco.” Ray praises from where he lays on Cisco’s bed.

Cisco grabs a nearby mirror and hands it over to Nate, excitedly awaiting Nate’s reaction.

Nate twists the gold, ornate hand mirror over and inspects the colors blended on his skin. He catches his first glimpse and gasps. “Wow,” Nate breathes, moving the mirror closer. “How did you make this look so good after four cups of ale?”

“Oh, trust me, I’ve had more than four cups.” Cisco jokes as he sets his palette down.

Nate settles back into his chair when Cisco takes the mirror. Nate seems to deflate. “I’ll have to walk back to the library tonight.”

Ray frowns as he rolls onto his back. He tilts his head over the side of the bed so he can stare at Nate. “You don’t have to go alone. I’ll go with you. Or you could stay here too.”

Cisco moves to his larger mirror, running his fingers through his curled hair. “Ray, doesn’t your brother have that meeting tomorrow?”

Ray thinks on that for a moment and then he remembers. He groans, placing his hands over his face. “My father will want me to watch over Sydney too. I _hate_ politics.”

Nate straightens up, turning towards Ray with a proposition. “We could go back to the library. The ceremony seems to have quieted down. I don’t have ale but I do have wine.”

“Yes.” Ray agrees without even having to think. He rolls back over and then swings his legs off the large bed.

“Cisco, you’re coming too, right?” Nate inquires as he pushes his way out of the chair. Ray comes to join Nate, staring at Cisco in the mirror.

A smile curls onto Cisco’s face and he turns around to wink at both of them. “I’ve got someone visiting soon, but I’ll be sure to join you both next time.”

Nate and Ray glimpse at each other and then shrug. Together, the two head towards the exit, but make sure to give Cisco a hug in goodbye. Neither Ray nor Cisco mention that Barry’s going to be sneaking in later, since he’s going to be in that meeting Cisco mentioned previously.

They stalk down the hall, and then back out into the main court where a large crowd of commoners still remain. They skirt around the throng of people. They continue on until they reach the far exit, and then Ray leads Nate down to the stables.

“This is Marigold,” Ray introduces Nate to his horse. He runs his hand along the horse’s mane fondly.

“Hello Marigold,” Nate whispers as he pats the horse behind the ears.

Ray laughs but he grabs the saddle and begins to prepare Marigold. Once she’s ready, he hooks one leg in the lapel and then swings his leg over the saddle. He offers a hand to Nate and helps him up onto the horse.

Ray leads them out of the stables and down the pathway he’s found himself taking so often. He missed taking his departures down the forest path.

He and Nate are mostly enjoying the ride in silence, but eventually Ray realizes he has a question.

“Your grandfather was a knight?” Nate leans back with his hands on the horse's rump. He nods to Ray’s inquiry. “He was. I didn’t know him. My father barely knew him yet he also became a knight and because of _that_ I barely knew my father. No matter how much I would want to, I knew I could never follow in their footsteps. I’ve had to live my life delicately since I’ve got hemophilia.”

Ray glimpses over his shoulder, giving Nate an apologetic frown. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m happy where I am,” Nate smiles, warming Ray’s heart. “I wasn’t close to my parents, but I’m happy surrounded by books and had an intelligent, caring mentor. Now I’ve inherited an extensive library and I’ve met wonderful people along the way.”

Ray and Nate grow into a comfortable silence, and the library is coming into view. He stops Marigold near the post out front, but before Nate hops down, he rests a hand on Ray’s shoulder.

“We all have things we keep hidden. It’s up to us who we choose to share that information with.” Nate then swings a leg off the horse and his booted feet meet the ground.  

Nate’s comment, as simple as it may be, makes Ray feel tremendously better. While his secret was admittedly much larger, he’s learning everyone has some secrets of their own.

Ray dismounts his horse, smiling as he meets Nate on the ground. Jovially, Nate throws his arm over Ray’s shoulder and pulls him into his side, so Ray responds with throwing an arm around Nate’s center. Perhaps the few cups of ale they partook in should have been put off for their journey. But Ray doesn’t regret it. He feels warm, glad to be in Nate’s company again.

“Your father is the _nicest_ ,” Nate sounds shocked as he walks towards the entrance of the library.

Ray’s eyes fall at the mention of his father, smiling fondly at the ground as they go. “He is, yeah.”

Nate tightens his grip on Ray’s shoulder reassuringly as he pushes the door to the library open. He detaches, since he knows he and Ray’s broad forms won’t fit through the door at the same time. He stumbles around in the darkness, and his klutziness gets to him because he crashes into something metallic. The loud sound causes both Ray and Nate to burst into giggles.

“Shh,” Nate scolds the inanimate object before lifting his hand and waving for Ray to follow him. Luckily, Ray can see the action from the moonlight streaming in through the windows.

The two try keep up the act of silence, but every now and then a small snort will escape them and then they’re laughing again. Eventually, they reach the backdoor of the library so Nate rests his hands flat against the wood and pushes it open.

Ray sees some light coming in from outdoors so, curiously, he follows after Nate. Nate walks out first, suddenly quiet, but Ray’s brain is fuzzy from the alcohol and he’s finally seeing where the lights are coming from.

There are a few glasses tied up above his head, held together by a rope that looks too worn to use for anything else. Misshapen candles have been placed inside and are burning low against the night sky.

Ray grins, captivated by the beautiful view, but he hears Nate in the background.

“You guys! What are you doing here?” Nate exclaims joyfully. Then there’s a thump and an unrecognizable chuckle.

Ray lowers his head, turning to look out in front of him. Nate’s held in Mick’s arms, being squeezed mightily, to which he returns and presses a kiss to Mick’s lips. Ray’s brows dart up excitedly at the company.

“Glad to see you’ve returned, Raymond.”

Ray knows that voice, he knows that drawl, so he can barely contain his smile as he turns to Snart.

Snart’s eyes fall from Ray’s gaze, studying instead the crown of flowers perched in his hair. Ray hasn’t taken off Millie’s gift since she gave it to him. But by now, some petals have gone astray and fallen into his dark locks, so Snart smirks as he reaches up and plucks the few petals out of Ray’s hair.

“You look like you’ve been having fun.” Snart teases, allowing his hand to fall from Ray’s hair and trail down the side of Ray’s face. His hand doesn’t stop until he’s able to curl his fingers around the side of Ray’s neck.

“We’ve been celebrating!” Nate boasts, jumping out of Mick’s arms and back to the ground. He stands tall, waving his arms around as he tries to explain.

“Did you guys go to Starling Kingdom?” Lisa walks around Mick to press a kiss to Nate’s cheek. She then pauses, noticing the heat to his cheeks and the deep purple on his eyes. “Oh, you guys _have_ been celebrating. How much have you had to drink?”

“Not enough!” Nate claps his hands together in excitement. “Have you guys gotten the wine out already?”

Lisa watches Nate with an amused smirk but she gives him an answer. “No, and we’re off on a journey tomorrow so we won’t be partaking.” She makes sure to give Mick a pointed glare, to which he returns.

Nate glimpses over at Mick playfully, glimpsing him up and down before he shrugs. “Very well. I won’t bring out the tempting nectar then.”

“We appreciate it greatly.” Snart’s too sweet as he says it, so Ray knows he’s teasing. Regardless, Ray still turns to inspect Snart’s face, since he’s usually so beautifully expressionful. Ray’s lucky, too, since he sees Snart smiling with his tongue pressed against his cheek.

Ray feels breathless. Snart’s gorgeous, with the shadows from the candles dancing across his face and the light reflecting in his eyes. He looks comfortable, and Ray wonders if this is his home. If Mick, LIsa, and Nate are Snart’s home. It makes Ray want to be Snart’s home too.

Snart’s gaze then dances over to Ray and his face softens. The moment feels private, even though the others stand not too far off. Ray doesn’t care, instead he revels in the way Snart’s eyes fall to his lips for a brief moment before returning to his eyes.

“You’re staring,” Snart says quietly, but he steps forward to wrap an arm around Ray’s waist.

“I’m thinking.” Ray admits as he melts into Snart’s touch. “About you.” He says lower. “Always about you.”

Snart searches Ray’s eyes, and he must find what he’s looking for because he turns to the others. “Raymond and I are going for a walk.” He announces and then guides Ray with him to the edge of the forest with his arm strong around Ray’s waist.

“Sure,” Lisa drawls sarcastically behind them. “Enjoy your _walk_.”

Ray glimpses at Snart, curious as to what her hidden meaning is, but he watches Leonard shake his head with a smirk so he lets it go. He smiles too, leaning into Leonard’s side as he’s led away from the twinkling candles

“Where are we going?” Ray finally asks as they follow a path from Nate’s library into the woods. It’s a thin path, meant only for travelling by foot. It’s a little thin too, but Ray doesn’t complain because he gets to stay close to Snart’s side.

“It’s a spot I favor, much like how you favor the water’s edge.” Snart answers as he leads them further. He’s bold in his steps and it makes Ray feel all the more safe.

The stay embraced as they continue their walk. Neither break the comfortable silence until Ray sees a clearing come upon them.

Snart’s smile grows wider as he guides Ray forward, past the foliage.

The scene is breathtaking. They’re on top of a hill viewing the rest of the forest. The trees stretch on for miles, and the night sky stretches on even further. The white lights sprinkle above them, utterly beautiful.

“Judging by your reaction, I’d say you quite like the view.”

Ray lowers his gaze from the sky to Snart, beaming at him. He still feels a haze in his mind from the ale he had drunk, so maybe that’s why he feels so invincible.

Ray darts forward, pecking Snart on the lips. When he pulls back, he notices that Snart’s eyes are still closed, as if he’s savoring the brief kiss.

“It’s wonderful,” Ray says, barely above a whisper. He doesn’t want to break the tranquility of the moment. When Snart’s eyes slowly crawl open, Ray’s smile grows further before he turns back to admire the horizon. He knows his mom would have loved a view like this.

Ray doesn’t notice, too wrapped up in thought, but Snart can’t take his eyes off of Ray. He stares, trailing the curves of Ray’s profile over and over. Memorizing the way Ray’s mouth quirks up, and the way Ray’s excited brown eyes take everything in.

After another few moments of Ray’s stunned silence, Snart finally lowers them to lay in the tall grass. Snart lays back first, crossing his ankles over each other, and Ray presses his head on Snart’s shoulder.

“I never knew of this spot.” Ray breathes in the cool night air.

“Not many people do.” Snart answers back, lowering one hand to card through Ray’s hair. Snart’s heart soars when he hears Ray’s pleased moan.

“Thank you,” Ray utters next, his voice soft with wonder. He tilts his head back to get a better view of the sky. “For taking me here.”

Snart tilts his head to the side and Ray does the same. Their noses are centimeters apart, so Snart leans forward to graze his nose against Ray’s.

“I can’t think of anyone I’d rather share this with.” Snart whispers back. Ray’s eyes flutter shut when Snart’s warm breath ghosts across his face, so Snart can’t help but smirk at the reaction. He takes his opportunity to press his lips softly to Ray’s. Just an invitation.

“I’ve missed you.” Ray mumbles against Snart’s lips and then furthers the kiss. He slides his lips against Snart’s and gasps when Snart’s presses his tongue against his bottom lip. Ray allows him access, pressing his tongue back against Snart’s.

They part after a few moments and Ray realizes how tired he is. With a content sigh, his head falls back against Snart’s chest and he nuzzles into the warmth.

“You taste like ale.” Snart whispers after a few seconds of silence.

Ray chuckles through his sleepy haze. He brings a hand up to rest on Snart’s chest as he allows his eyes to close. “You taste like my favorite thing in the world.”

He feels Snart’s form shake with laughter before he falls asleep.

-

Ray walks up the next morning to the relaxed rise and fall of Snart’s chest. His eyes flutter open, coming back to the real world with Snart’s warmth underneath him.

Ray pulls back, finding Snart laying on his back. He’s got one arm up under his head as he sleeps, and the other one is around Ray. The morning sun is washing over both of them, along with the tops of the trees. The new light allows Ray to see the scruff along Snart’s jaw, and he realizes it’s been weeks since he was last in Snart’s presence.

Ray missed him.

As if Snart felt Ray’s yearning, his breathing stutters and he awakens. He squints his eyes against the sun and then his gaze falls to Ray. Immediately, his eyes soften and he smiles.

“Good morning.” Snart greets, tightening his arm around Ray’s form.

Ray feels his body warm over in pure happiness. He smiles back, resting his chin on Snart’s chest. “Good morning.” He returns.

Snart brings his hand up, gliding his fingers across Ray’s fringe to brush it away from his eyes. Ray leans into the caring touch.

“How did you sleep?”

“How I want to sleep from this day forth.” Ray says playfully. “By your side.”

Snart chuckles and it sounds beautifully; gravelly and sleepy. “Well, it’s morning so I’m guessing you’ll have to run off soon.”

Ray’s smile falters for a second, but then he gives a disappointed nod. “I suppose we both like our secrets.” Ray tries to say it lightly, but it sounds more serious than he intended.

Snart offers a frown as well, but his soft fingers brush against Ray’s fringe once more. “How about we make our way back?”

Ray tilts his head and presses a kiss to Snart’s wrist. They hesitate a moment longer, not willing to let go of the time they were able to spend together. Regardless, they both know they have to. They separate, push up from the ground, and stand on their feet.

Ray hovers awkwardly as Snart brushes himself off so he peers off to the side and busies himself with the view instead. But then Ray feels Snart’s hand grasp onto his. Ray shares a smile with Snart as they head down the path, side by side.

“I must say,” Snart starts as they trail closer to the library, “I think that green hue around your eyes is very fitting.”

Ray glimpses at Snart, a moment of confusion filling him until he remembers the makeup Cisco had him wear. “Oh!” He exclaims and blushes. “Thank you. Cisco did it. Do you remember Cisco?”

“I do.” Snart’s lips are still curled upwards as he stares forward. “He has a lot of personality.”

“I think you mean to say he’s very sassy.” Ray laughs at the thought of his friend. “He’d take that as a compliment.”

“I believe Nathaniel said you had been at the ceremony? At Starling Kingdom.” Snart inquires.

Ray nods, allowing Snart to drop his hand only to wrap his arm around Ray’s waist instead. “Yes. The Blossom Ceremony.”

Snart glimpses at Ray out of the corner of his eye, his eyes soft. “You speak about it fondly.”

Ray gives a nod in return, smiling back just as softly. “I have many memories of going to the ceremony. It was my mother’s favorite. Filled of flowers and hot food. She’d love to go through the market and see what everyone made. We’d always walk away with so much.”

Snart listens and lets Ray’s words hang in the air for a few moments before he continues. “You speak of her as if she’s gone.”

Ray’s watching the ground in front of him as he nods. “I lost her when I was young. But I’m lucky to have so many grand memories of her.”

Snart’s grip tightens on Ray’s waist, but before he has a chance to say much else, they hear rustling ahead of them. Snart tugs on Ray to stop him and then steps in front of Ray protectively.

There’s another pause before Nate and Mick burst out of the foliage.

Nate pushes at Mick grumpily but then he sees Ray and Snart out of the corner of his eye and smiles widely. “Hey! I thought you guys went to the clearing.” Nate walks closer to Ray and Snart while Mick turns and heads back to the library with a basket in hand. “It’s beautiful, isn't it?”

Ray nods at him, remembering the broad sky they slept under. “Breathtaking.”

Nate seems happy with the praise, but he jerks his head towards the library. “We were collecting some fruit for breakfast. Are you staying?”

Ray wants to. Desperately. But he knows he has a curfew. He shakes his head, frowning. “I must go. I’m sorry.”

Nate’s the one who understands, so he gives Ray a small wink that goes unnoticed by the rest. “Next time,” he promises.

Nate abandons both Snart and Ray in favor of chasing after Mick. The grumpiest out of the two is oblivious to the chase, walking ahead with his shoulders squared and admiring his surroundings. Nate doesn’t mind interrupting Mick’s silent time with nature because he places both hands on Mick’s shoulders as soon as he can reach him and jumps right onto Mick’s back. Mick handles it very well, reaching and grabbing onto Nate with his free hand to support him.

The sight has Ray laughing so he tries to cover his wide smile. The combination of Mick’s stolidness with Nate’s constant excitement is one that Ray will always find humorous and utterly endearing. He’s admiring the relationship between the two as he and Snart continue their journey back to the library.

They walk in silence again, still enjoying each other’s company while they can. Nate’s interruption caused Snart to let go of Ray’s hand and he hasn’t reached for him since. Ray would grasp onto him if he had more confidence, but he’s imagining Snart might want some room to breathe. Perhaps he’s overwhelmed with Ray’s presence. Ray would understand, but he doesn’t say anything because Snart seems to be deep in thought.

They reach the open land behind Nate’s library and the back door is already open. Lisa peeks her head out, eyes falling to the basket Mick carries.

“About time!” She teases before she disappears back inside, tending to the rest of the breakfast she’s preparing.

The four duck inside. Nate dismounts Mick and the two walk over to help Lisa with the food. Ray, on the other hand, walks past them, out the front door, and to where Marigold waits outfront. He’s glad when he feels Snart’s warm hand press against his lower back. He’s walking outside to wish Ray farewell.

When they’re out front of the library, with Marigold just a few feet away, Ray turns towards Snart.

“Until next time,” Ray says in goodbye. He feels the corner of his mouth quirk up and then fall, not able to keep up the facade of happiness. He’s too disappointed that he’s leaving Snart.

Snart has grown quiet and he can’t return a smile either. He only trails his thumb back and forth against Ray’s back for a moment before he steps back and lets his arm fall.

Ray takes that as his time to leave, so he turns towards Marigold when he feels Snart’s lithe fingers wrap around his wrist.

Ray stops when he feels the tug on his arm, and turns back to Snart curiously. He’s not looking at Ray, but instead he’s got his head pointed down. An air of seriousness overtakes them so Ray steps forward out of concern.

“Snart, is something wrong?” Ray inquires as he moves into Snart’s space.

Snart’s fingers stay on Ray’s wrist and his eyes stay pointed at the ground as he utters, “Leonard.”

The name Snart speaks of is so quiet, but Ray manages to hear. That doesn’t stall his confusion. His head flinches back as his face contorts into confusion. Ray tries to make a connection, but nothing comes to mind so he shakes his head minutely. “I don’t understand-”

“It’s my name.” Snart answers, his blue eyes finally meeting Ray’s with boldness behind them. Ray can tell Snart’s built up the courage, but it still takes Ray a second to process the admission. When the words finally process, Ray feels his jaw unhinge.

Ray seems to be frozen at the spot, trying to catch up with the fact that Snart - _Leonard -_ revealed a huge part of himself. Somehow Ray had started to grow comfortable in the mist of mysteriousness they both built up, but now there’s a clearance and Ray almost doesn’t know how to process it. But then he feels Leonard’s fingers start to slip and he’s frantic to keep their connection. With a simple slide of his hand, Ray captures Leonard’s fingers and laces theirs together.

“Leonard,” Ray breathes as his free hand lifts to ghost his fingers across Leonard’s face. Ray smiles wider as he tastes the name again. “Leonard.”

Leonard smiles too, watching the way Ray forms the words on his lips. “I want you to know who I am.” Leonard admits, lifting his hand to lay over top the hand Ray has on his cheek. “I want to know you too.”

Ray’s heart flutters at Leonard’s words. He knows what he means. He’d be obtuse not to. Leonard revealed a large part of himself, he’s opening up for Ray, and Ray wants nothing more to do the same, but he’s held in fear’s grip. He’s seen what happens when people hear the name Palmer. Masks are put into place, people smile and pretend that they can stand Ray’s company while they turn around in the next second and complain about highborns.

Ray knows Leonard is different, which makes it that much harder to gauge how Leonard will react.

Nate’s words replay in Ray’s head, and he knows that Leonard is someone he wants to share his life with. He wants Leonard to know it all.

Ray will tell him. Ray will. But right now isn’t the time.

“You will,” Ray promises but glimpses over to where Marigold waits. “You will, Leonard. But for now I must go.”

And with that, Ray breaks away, letting his hand fall from Leonard’s face. He turns, trying his hardest not to remember the hurt and disappointment he saw flash on Leonard’s face in those brief few seconds.

Ray mounts Marigold, glimpsing once more at Leonard to find the other standing with his arms crossed over his form and a guarded look.

Ray breathes through the tightness in his chest as he pulls on Marigold’s reins and directs her back towards Starling Kingdom. Ray taps his heels against Marigold’s sides. She breaks into a gallop, so Ray leans into the speed and races off back home.

He feels a sinking feeling in his stomach. When will he be ready? When will he not be fearful on Leonard wanting nothing to do with him once he finds out he’s a highborn? Leonard deserves someone normal, and Ray can’t offer him that.

Ray allows the cool morning air to rustle through his air and glide against his skin. He forces his thoughts on heading back to the castle. Back home.


	9. The Suitor

Ray sneaks back in through the castle walls, avoiding any of the guards on the way, as silently as he possibly can. It’s later than the usual time he returns, with the sun nearing the middle of the sky. At least it doesn’t look like his father’s sent the guards out. If Ray’s lucky, his father is still sleeping off the events of last night. 

Ray hurries up the stairs and practically throws himself in his room as soon as he can. He pushes the door shut by laying his back flat against the wood and falling back. When the door thumps shut, Ray finally breathes. 

His shoulders are tense as he pushes forward and trails into his room. Things are tidied, and he can’t remember if he left it that way or if one of the kind maids cleaned for him. 

Ray still feels the sugary coating of the ale on his tongue, and he’s got a layer of grime on his skin from sleeping in the grass. He’s wants nothing more than a warm bath, and his prayers must be answered because a knock comes at his door.

“Come in,” Ray breathes, turning around to try and seem as normal as he can. 

The door opens slowly and soon an elderly servant enters the room. Ray knows her well. She was his mother’s servant when she was a child. She smiles at him and gives a respectful nod. 

“A bath is drawn for you, Ser Raymond.” She announces as her eyes scan over his form. She seems puzzled at the grass stains on his elbows. “And it appears you need one.”

Ray sighs at the news, relief filling him. “More than you know, Lorelle. Thank you.”

He moves to her side, and together they walk to the bathroom. She seems interested, even reaching out to brush a few blades of grass from the back of Ray’s tunic. 

“Should I ask?” Lorelle finally inquires, smirking when Ray turns to her. 

He breathes, his shoulders rising and falling. “I have a friend, beyond these castle walls. His name is Nate. We were… celebrating outdoors.”

Her eyes dart up to Ray’s hair and she laughs lightly. “You’ve got flowers tangled in your hair and stains all over these clothes. Which I should be glad you changed out of the clothes you  _ were  _ wearing at the ceremony. You looked so handsome.”

Ray rolls his eyes playfully at Lorelle’s nagging. He can never explain how thankful he his for her presence. She’s been with him since he was born, and helped him through all the rough patches. 

“Is this Nate a suitor?” Lorelle questions next, so bluntly that Ray feels like he’s been knocked off his feet. 

“No!” Ray exclaims as his head snaps in her direction. She gives him a weird look, so Ray tries to school himself. “No. Nate is just a friend.”

Lorelle smirks as she turns her eyes down the hall. The bath is at the end. “Well, then who is this mystery suitor?”

Ray feels heat flush his cheeks. “What do you mean?”

Lorelle turns her head towards him, her eyes soft. “I see the look in your eyes, Ray. I’m old enough to know what that look means.”

Ray’s mouth is parted in shock, and he knows his face is red at being caught, but he doesn’t know what to say. Lorelle is not wrong, and she is far too wise for Ray to try and lie. But he’s too stunned to form any coherent thoughts. 

“Ray, it’s okay.” Lorelle reaches to press her hand to his back. “I’m glad to know you have someone.” 

Ray can tell there’s a pause in her tone, so he gives her a cautious look. “...But?”

Lorelle sighs as they come to stop outside of the bathroom. She turns to Ray and grabs onto his upper arms. “I want you to be careful. I don’t think I could stand to see you heartbroken.”

A smile grows on Ray’s face. He reaches out and grabs onto her arms as well so their positions are mirrored. “You are right, Lorelle. You always are. There is someone. Someone that I think I might love, but it’s all exciting and terrifying and I don’t always know what to do-”

“Be honest with them.” She states, patting his arm consolingly. “That is the best piece of advice I can give. That's what I valued so much before my own love passed. And we all know your mother and father kept nothing from each other. It builds the strongest bond.” Lorelle takes a moment before she continues. “We know how most highborn marriages are. No love, full of affairs. I don’t want that for you.”

Her words are resonating in Ray’s mind deeper than she may realize. He ducks his eyes, thinking of Leonard’s disappointed face as Ray rode away. Ray hated how that felt. 

“You’re the wisest soul I will ever meet.” Ray teases as his eyes meet Lorelle’s. 

“Oh, I know.” She jokes back, but then she drops her hands and Ray does as well. “Now get clean. You look like a woodland creature.”

Ray laughs healthily at her insult, but he nods obediently. He turns around and pushes the door open. Lorelle’s already off down the hall, prepared to tend to her other duties. 

The room is warm, with steam curling up towards the ceiling. The walls are stone, and there are no windows but there are candles in every corner to create an ambient glow. 

Ray starts to strip, staring first with untying the cord holding his trousers up. He pulls the string loose and the fabric falls around his ankles. He wears nothing underneath, so he grabs around the loose neck of his tunic and pulls it up and over his head. Now that he’s stark naked, he pads forward until he can dip a toe into the water. 

The disruption causes the surface of the water to ripple. A few rose petals float on top; an added treat from Lorelle. Ray always loved the floral smell of the petals. He breathes in as he moves down onto the first step, and then the next, until his feet hit the bottom of the deep bath. The water comes up to his waist, and it’s enticingly warm, so he sinks down the rest of the way.

Ray lets out a low moan at being swallowed by the heat. He wades over to the other side of the tub where there’s a bench under the water, so he can sit. Ray takes a seat on the stone and rests his shoulders against the ledge. 

Ray’s head falls back and he takes a moment to breathe. The steam opens up his airway and he allows the water to soak his skin. Slowly, he’s feeling himself unwind. 

Lorelle’s words seem to have been given at the most opportune moment, and Ray would be daft not to acknowledge her advice. 

Honesty.

Leonard gave him as much. Ray should have returned the gesture, but he let fear get in his way. After everything he went through with Nate, Ray still wasn’t able to open up. But Ray didn’t know how Leonard would react. Perhaps he wouldn’t understand Ray’s reasons for not revealing himself as a highborn. Not like Nate did. 

Ray groans and opens his eyes. He should finish bathing before the water gets cold. He peers to the side and finds a set of clothes, one a towel and the other a washcloth. He grabs onto the smaller cloth and dunks it into the water. He swirls it around a few times before finally running the cloth down his arms. Ray then washes his face while dipping his head back into the water to soak his hair. 

Ray takes his time bathing, and once he’s done, he still sits back to enjoy the bath water. He skims his hands back and forth against the water’s surface, catching a few flower petals only to let them float away. He thinks he sits there for at least half an hour before he decides his fingers and toes have pruned too much. 

Ray stands and stalks his way out of the tub. He takes the towel with him, until he stands at the side of the bath. He dries himself off and then moves over to the pile of clothes sitting in the corner. He grabs the first garment and lifts it out in front of him to inspect. 

“Great,” Ray groans. The tunic is brand new, and a deep red. With nice clothes at his disposal, his father clearly has something planned for later.

Regardless, Ray gets dressed, slipping the shirt on first. It accentuates his arms nicely, but at the cost of having the fabric tight on his biceps. Ray groans and tries to stretch the material without ripping it. Eventually, he gives up and grabs onto the trousers. They’re plain and Ray steps into them easily. 

Ray notices there’s also an ornate cloak, along with a pair of knee-length boots. He pushes the cloak out the way irritatedly and moves to sit down. He slides the boots on, wiggling his toes under the constraining, new leather. 

Ray grabs one last accessory. He picks up a thick belt and pulls it around his waist. It keeps his tunic close to his form, not awkwarding billowing around his waist. He gives a glare at the cloak but tucks it under his arm and exits the bathroom. 

Ray’s steps stutter when he finds a figure waiting for him outside, but he instantly relaxes when he realizes it’s Cisco. He gives him one look and Cisco already understands the overwhelming feelings Ray is dealing with. 

“Oh no,” Cisco iterates lightly, joining Ray by his side. Together, they trail back to Ray’s room. 

“I’ve got to be the one person who never learns from their mistakes.” Ray exhales angrily as he pushes his bedroom door open. He heads inside while Cisco shuts the entrance. 

Cisco throws himself down on Ray’s bed while Ray sits down in front of his vanity. He turns the chair to face Cisco. 

“So what exactly is this pertaining?” Cisco inquires once he’s settled on the bed. 

“Snart. Snart trusted me enough to grace me with his first name, after all of this. He could have  _ never  _ told me, but he did, and all I did was stare at him dumbfoundedly.” Ray moves his arm around angrily, then covers his face with his hands as he groans into them. “I care so much about this man and yet I can’t gather the courage to tell him who I really am.”

“Ray,” Cisco says softly, shaking his head. “There’s a lot on the line for you. Let’s recognize that first. There are a lot of ways that this Snart could react to you being a highborn. That’s not light news.”

Ray sighs as he listens to Cisco. 

“That’s a scary thing to simply share with someone. I know it’s not really something we’d like to admit, but revealing your status will change things with Snart.” Cisco pushes off the mattress to grip onto Ray’s shoulder reassuringly. “I think once you’re able to admit that things  _ will  _ change, it’ll be easier to tell Snart. When you’re ready.” 

Ray looks up at Cisco, still unsure until he sees the certainty in Cisco’s eyes. His friend, his rock, gives his shoulder a squeeze and a nod. 

Ray opens his mouth, a thank you on the tip of his tongue, when there’s three heavy knocks on his bedroom door. The sound is undeniably from the guards. 

“ _ Ser Raymond, Lord Palmer is requesting your presence in his quarters. _ ”

Ray’s brow quirks up in surprise but he gives the guards an answer before they enter his room. “Very well.”

There’s the small sound of shuffling behind his door as the guards leave. 

“What do you think that’s about?” Cisco inquires as he steps back to give Ray room. 

Ray stands and grabs his mother’s crown off his vanity. He perches the intricate gold on the back of his head, noticing the way the gold glints against his dark locks. 

“I suppose we’ll find out.” Ray sighs, feeling exhaustion settle into his bones. He turns to Cisco, sharing a small smile. “Thank you,” he tells his best friend as he pulls him into a hug. 

Cisco returns the embrace, squeezing Ray tightly before releasing. “You come back here and we’ll figure out what to do, okay?”

Ray feels relief wash over him and his shoulders relax. “I am forever thankful for you, Cisco.”

Cisco rolls his eyes but he gently nudges Ray to the doorway. “And I, you. But for now you must greet your father before he sends the guards back. We know he can be impatient at times.”

Ray smiles wider but he heeds Cisco’s warnings and pushes his way out into the hall. He walks down to his father’s room with a lifted spirit and hope. He believes Cisco, he believes that he’ll figure this out and that he’ll be able to tell Snart. He  _ wants  _ to tell Snart. No matter how terrified he may be of the other’s reaction, Snart deserves to know. 

Ray reaches his father’s door speedily. He gives a short knock and then enters his father’s quarters hesitantly. His hope starts to dwindle, and caution takes its place, especially when he sees his father’s back towards him. Lord Palmer stands on the far side of the room, peering out of his large window at the market below. His figure is outlined from the day sun pouring in from outside.

“Father?” Ray says after a few moments pass. He’s unsure if his father heard his entrance. 

Lord Palmer’s head tilts over his shoulder and Ray can already tell the displeasure on his father’s face. Ray’s stomach sinks, waiting for the bad news. 

Lord Palmer turns his head back towards the window. He doesn’t face Ray. 

“Son, there are a few things I’d like us to talk about.”

Ray swallows nervously, taking a step closer. “You’re not putting my nerves at rest, father.” Ray admits, his hands conjoining in front of him nervously. 

Lord Palmer’s head ducks and a low sigh escapes him. Finally, he turns around to view his son. His face is impassive; a face that Ray has only seen his father make during hard political decisions. 

“Please sit.” Lord Palmer asks lightly, his eyes still focused on the ground.

“I don’t feel like sitting.” Ray shoots back. Even his disobedient tone doesn’t cause his father to look up. “What have you called me here for?”

“Ray,” Lord Palmer tries to start strongly, but his shoulders sag and he lets out a sigh. He moves forward to rest his hands on his desk. “A man has come forward with a proposal.”

Ray’s face pinches together in confusion. He’s not understanding until his father turns his gaze up at him. He sees the loss in his father’s eyes and Ray feels his heart freeze. 

“No,” is the first thing Ray manages to say.

Lord Palmer sighs again, closing his eyes. “Ray, the offer is coming from Knight Galahad. He’s a fine gentleman. An honorable choice for you. This courtship-”

“ _ No _ .” Ray reiterates, taking a step back as fear starts to consume him. His mind is filled with images of Leonard as his eyes start to burn. 

“I don’t want you to remain alone forever, Ray. Your mother would be very happy if you married a knight-”

“Don’t.” Ray bites out, his eyes sparkling with tears and fury. “Don’t you bring her into this. She would never want me to be  _ unhappy _ .” Ray seethes. 

Lord Palmer steps up to his desk, turning his eyes on Ray. His fury is mirrored. “I don’t want to force my son into a loveless marriage either, but Galahad is a  _ good _ man. Having his name under House Palmer would be good for us-”

“For  _ you _ .” Ray’s yelling now but he can’t find himself to care. “I thought we understood each other on this front, father. I’m not a toy in this political game of yours.”

Lord Palmer’s voice climbs to. “You are my son which means this political game is your life!”

“I wish I wasn’t!” Ray snaps. “How could you be so selfish to bring a child into this? My destiny has been written for me since I was born! I deserve to make choices that regard my own life!”

“Just yesterday you were saying how it’s time you start accepting your responsibilities and you’re right. It’s about time you understand exactly what your duties are, and that’s to listen to my orders.” Lord Palmer’s voice has lowered resentfully. 

Ray wants to scoff, he wants to continue yelling at his father, but at this point he knows that nothing will get past his father’s ears. He purses his lips and turns around to rush out of the room. 

His father doesn’t stop him. He only hears his father’s last sigh as Ray makes it into the hall. 

A few servants pass by, startling at Ray’s sudden exit. Ray wants to apologize but he’s too choked up to say anything. He only ducks his head and races back to his room without running. He’s sure if he were to sprint through the castle, the guards would be on his tail. 

Ray places his broad hands on his door and pushes it widely open. He hears the wood hit against the stone wall with a crash and then shut behind him. 

“Ray?” Cisco asks as Ray comes in and starts to gather a few things. Cisco looks closer and sees the tears that have stained Ray’s cheeks. “Ray, what happened?” 

Ray turns around, furious. “He’s trying to marry me off!” Ray exclaims, waving his hand towards the door. 

Cisco’s mouth falls open, pure shock in his eyes. Then he comes forward, shaking his head in disbelief. “I thought your father said-”

“Clearly his word means nothing.” Ray seethes as he moves to sit down on his bed. He grabs onto the edge of the mattress with white knuckles. 

Cisco falls onto the bed next to Ray, staring at the ground still in disbelief. “What exactly was said?”

Ray shakes his head, taking in a deep breath to try and calm himself. He peers up towards the ceiling, blinking through the remnants of tears. “He said there was this knight. Knight Galahad. He wants to start a courtship.”

“ _ Galahad _ ?” Cisco stresses, his head snapping in Ray’s direction. 

Ray turns towards Cisco with a lifted brow. He brings the back of his hand up to wipe at his nose. “You’re familiar with him?”

“Not exactly.” Cisco breathes. “I’ve heard of him though.”

Ray lets Cisco’s words hang in the air. He knows that Cisco’s allowing him the chance to decide. He’s letting Ray  _ chose _ if he wants to know anything more. Ray decides he does. 

“What have you heard?” 

“Well,” Cisco starts, “Nothing bad. Which, I suppose, is good. He’s raved about as one of the bravest knight in the five kingdoms. It’s clear he’s rising in rank as well.”

Ray lets out a heavy sigh, feeling defeat settle in his soul. He leans forward to place his head in his hands. 

Cisco shakes his head, pursing his lips furiously. “We won’t let this happen, Ray. We’ll figure a way out of this.”

“I won’t even get a chance to tell Snart who I really am.” Ray feels Cisco rubbing circles against his back. “I’ll be married off. I’ll fall victim to politics and be stuck in a loveless marriage.”

Cisco pauses, his hand stilling on Ray’s back. “So go tell him.” He says blankly. Then he continues more excitedly. “Go now, Ray. Take control of your destiny.”

Ray lifts his head, his heart starting to climb hopefully. Something in Ray still tells him that it’s impossible. He feels stuck. “Cisco, I-”

“No.” Cisco says forcefully, now pushing Ray up from the bed. “If you are feeling like this is your only chance, then take it. If you don’t, you’ll regret it and, as your best friend, I cannot let you live with that.”

“But my father. If he sees me leaving-”

Cisco places his hands on Ray’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. “Then he won’t see you leave. If Snart is your love, your happiness, then find him. Tell him.”

Ray exhales, and then his brain catches up. He gives Cisco a broad smile and nods. “Okay. I’m going to tell him.”

Cisco matches Ray’s beaming excitement. He slides his hand in Ray’s. “We’re going to do this.” He tells him, and then turns and leads him out of the room. 

Cisco’s watchful gaze peers around the hall and each corner they turn. He keeps Ray close to his side with a grip that grounds Ray. They narrowly avoid guards before they make it to the large marketplace. They keep their heads down and are easily swallowed by the large crowd. 

“Stay close,” Cisco says low enough that Ray can hear. There’s no need to remind Ray, since he’s got his side pressed tightly to Cisco, but Ray thinks it’s more of a reassurance. Cisco’s letting Ray know he’s still there. He’ll be there no matter what. 

Ray feels his heart speed up when he sees the back entrance but it’s relatively clear of people. He feels Cisco tug on his arm to stop walking, so he waits as patiently as he can with his hand clasped tightly to Cisco’s. 

Ray turns, watching Cisco. He looks around calculatingly, then he checks both left and right. Apparently the coast is clear because he’s tugging on Ray’s arm and the two go running past the entrance.  

Ray runs, never letting go of Cisco. 

In record time, the two make it to the stables and are under the roof and away from the castle’s prying eyes. Cisco lets go of Ray, pushing him over to Marigold as he catches his breath. 

Ray’s glad to see that Marigold’s saddle remains on her back from having just gotten back only an hour or so ago. He grabs onto the horn of the saddle and slides his foot into the lapel. He swings his leg over and sits with his back straight. 

Cisco steps aside, his eyes gliding up to Ray with shining hope. 

“You can do this, Ray.” Cisco tells him, reaching out to squeeze Ray’s knee. 

Ray offers a weak smile, but the two are ripped out of their reveries when a crack of thunder sounds. Their head snap to the end of the stable, finding a few drops of rain hitting the ground. 

Cisco steps back, his shoulders lifting and lowering with each breath he takes. “Go.” He instructs. 

Ray clicks his heels against Marigold’s sides while holding her reins in his other hand. Marigold gets the urgency and she breaks out of the stables and down the path towards the woods. 

Ray nor Marigold let up on the speed as they break past the foliage and follow down King’s Road. The rain is crawling down the leaves of the trees now, creating small puddles in the pathway that Marigold’s hooves splash around.

Ray’s hips roll with each gallop, and he narrows his eyes against the water that’s falling upon him. Despite the chill of the rain, Ray feels his skin heated from his determination. 

He has to find Leonard. He has to tell him. Before it’s too late. 

Ray sees Sara’s tavern getting closer so he prepares for the turn. Just before the tavern, he leads Marigold towards the right. She leans into the curve and barely slows. 

He rides for another few minutes, past the trees and thunder that threatens him overhead. He rides until he sees the library before him. 

He pulls on the reins and Marigold’s head pulls back. Her hooves dig into the earth, causing chunks of mud to be thrown around. She’s barely stopped, but Ray’s already sliding off the saddle. 

Ray rushes up to Nate’s doorway, the rain falling heavier now. His hair is damp, his shirt is clinging to his form, and there’s mud caked on his boots, but Ray’s fight isn’t over. He knocks on Nate’s door three times, loud and clear. 

Ray waits, lips parted and breathing raggedly. The raindrops slide down his cheeks, against his lips only to hang off the curve of his mouth and drop to the ground. 

The door opens a minute later to a very shocked Nate. 

“Ray?” Nate’s eyes scan him over and then he waves his hand in. “Come in! What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Ray steps into the library, glad when warmth spreads over him. He hears the crackle of the fire first, and then he spots the yellow glow from the opposite side of the room. 

Nate shuts the door behind Ray and then moves to stand in front of him.

“Is Snart here?” Ray breathes. His hair falls in front of his eyes, but he’s too focused on finding Leonard to worry about it. 

“No,” Nate answers, shaking his head minutely. “They left shortly after you. They’re out on a task, one so secretive that they didn’t share with me.”

Ray’s shoulders sag and his face falls. He hangs his head, allowing the water to drip off his nose. 

“Ray, you’re worrying me.” Nate presses, reaching out to rest his hand on Ray’s shoulder. 

“Snart and I... “ Ray breathes through the crippling disappointment. “He doesn’t know who I am, he doesn’t know my namesake. He hadn’t revealed his first name to me until this morning, and I was too afraid, too shocked, to reciprocate.”

“So you didn’t tell him who you are?” Nate inquires.

Ray shakes his head. “I wanted to, and when I returned home I felt so much regret. Then I was given word from my father.”

“What did he say?”

“There’s a suitor.”

Nate’s mouth falls open at the news. Then his face contorts into disbelief. “No, he can’t do that. If he wanted to marry you off he could have done it sooner. Why now?” 

Ray lifts his head, the fringe falling over his forehead. He looks up at the ceiling as his tears mix with the rain water. “I don’t know. I don’t get it either.” 

“There has to be something we can do. Can you stay here with me-”

“Nate, this is not something I want to involve you in.” Ray brings the back of his hands up to wipe at his eyes. He leans back and falls against the door. “My destiny is not mine to write.”

“Oh, Ray…” Nate trails off, consternation etched into his features. His eyes fall to the floor, thinking through their possibilities, but there’s not much. Nate feels helpless. 

Ray closes his eyes, focusing on his breathing instead of letting defeat swallow him. Finally, he pushes himself off the doorway. “I need to get back before my father realizes I’m gone.”

“Ray-”

Ray turns his eyes up, trying to give Nate a reassuring smile. He knows it comes off sadder than he wants it to. “It’s fine, Nate. I’ll be okay.”

Nate doesn’t look satisfied, but he purses his lips and gives Ray a nod. “I’m here for you. Always.”

Ray gives a nod, then after a pause between the two, they launch forward and wrap each other in a hug. Nate squeezes, and for a second Ray feels like he’ll be okay. 

They pull apart, so Ray turns and opens the door. The sky has turned a threatening gray, and a roll of thunder ominously rolls through the land. Ray breathes, feeling Nate’s presence behind him, and pushes his way out into the pouring rain. 

Nate stands in his doorway, watching as Ray mounts his horse. He turns Marigold around with the pull of her reins. After one last nod towards Nate, Ray taps his heels against Marigold and she breaks into a gallop back towards the castle. 

Ray lets the rain sting against his cheeks, he lets the chilly water soak his shirt. He lifts his chin higher and braces himself against everything. Against his father, against his breaking heart, against the despair he feels regarding his future. 

Ray thinks of his mother. He thinks of his sister. He thinks of the future that was ripped from them when they were murdered. Ray supposes he should be grateful; perhaps he should accept this warped reality, this reality where he doesn’t get to choose who he loves. 

Ray thinks of Leonard, he thinks of Leonard’s warmth, and how it felt being wrapped in Leonard’s arms for the entirety of the night. Ray thinks of all the things he would have changed. He thinks about telling Leonard sooner. He thinks of honesty, and how he withheld that from Leonard. He should have been honest. 

Ray’s breaking through the clearing of the forest. He heads straight for the stables, leaning in closer to Marigold’s mane in hopes of remaining inconspicuous. He’s under the roof of the stables in a flash, so he pulls onto Marigold’s reins to halt her. 

Cisco comes into view, his eyes wide and hopeful as Ray jumps off his steed. 

Ray sighs as he leads Marigold into her stable. He shuts the stable door behind her, and then turns to share his downtrodden gaze with Cisco. 

“No,” Cisco groans, his shoulders falling. 

“He was gone already.” Ray’s voice is low, raspy with exhaustion. He rubs the heels of his hands against his eyes. “I don’t know where he is or how long he’ll be gone. I might as well concede to my father’s wishes.”

Cisco purses his lips, shaking his head resolutely back and forth. “Don’t make it easy for him. It doesn’t have to be over yet, Ray.”

Ray lets out a sad, sharp laugh. “Then why does it feel like I’ve already lost?”

Cisco frowns but steps forward to press his hand to Ray’s back. “Let’s get you back in the castle and dried off, okay? The last thing we need is you getting sick.”

Ray wants to sag against the scratchy wood, he wants to slide down the wall and fall into the hay, but Cisco’s hand is giving him enough strength to stand. Together, they make their way out of the stables and back up the path to the castle. They’re quick, but careful not to slide in the grass. They duck under the stone walls, away from the onslaught of the rain. Not that it would matter for Ray’s sake, but Cisco managed to keep them relatively dry. 

The halls are nearly empty, with the exception of a few passing servants that all give Ray a sympathetic smile. Surely the news of Ray’s possible new suitor is coursing through Starling Kingdom. The thought makes Ray want to groan in frustration. If others know, it’ll make it seem more real. 

Cisco pushes Ray’s door open and guides him inside. The door shuts with a click and Ray steps out of his sopping wet clothes. His crown is set back on top of his vanity, left to dry. When he turns around, Cisco presents him with a few articles of dry clothing, so he takes them gratefully. 

Ray gets dressed in the loose clothing and then lets Cisco guide him over to the large, inviting bed. Ray slides under the covers and is happy when Cisco joins him. They sit in silence, Cisco being a comforting presence when Ray feels surrounded by hopelessness.

-

_ 3 days later. _

Nate saddles up to the bar, looking severly out of place between the two large, bearded men he decided to rest between. He stands strong, gripping onto his satchel with one hand and resting his other hand on the bar. 

He waits for Sara, knowing that she’ll be around the corner somewhere. Eventually, he gets impatient and starts to click his fingertips against the bar. He promptly stops when he gets a glare from one of the previously mentioned burly men. 

But then Sara’s gliding out from the kitchen with two large beers in her hand. She smirks as she rests them in front of two seductive ladies. She pauses for a moment, leaning in to chat both of them up, but Nate’s in a hurry.

“Sara!” He calls, trying to garner her attention. But it doesn’t work. Sara’s used to being called around in a place like this. She learns to drone out the insistent voices. Nate sighs and tries again. “ _ Sara _ .”

She gets annoyed by the loud voice, so she turns to give Nate a death glare. Then she notices who it is. Her eyes widen, then she turns back to the ladies to give them a sly smile. She lifts a finger to tell them she’ll be right back, then she heads over to Nate. 

She leans in close, her lips pursed and her brows drawn together in concerned anger. “Nate, I don’t think it’s a good night for you to be here. People are rowdier than usual, and if you get hurt-”

“I need your help.” Nate cuts her off, his eyes pleading. She seems to notice the earnestness in his gaze so she pauses and then nods. 

“What is it?” She inquires. 

“I need to get in contact with Snart.” 

Sara’s head falls back and she lets out a frustrated sigh. “You know I can’t do that, Nate. He, Mick, and Lisa are off doing what they do. Leave it be-”

“They’re thieves.” Nate blurts out. He’s known the truth for awhile. He’s known since he met them, honestly, but the three wanted to hold onto their amount of secrecy and Nate respected that. It hurt, knowing that Mick didn’t tell him at first, but eventually Mick wouldn’t  _ deny  _ any accusations Nate brought up, so Nate viewed that as progress. 

Sara pauses, caught off guard by Nate’s revelation. She sighs, leaning back in. “Look, I don’t know how you found out but they’re more than just thieves. They disperse the wealth to those who really need it-”

“I’m not accusing them of anything. I’m not mad. I always suspected, and Mick’s never denied anything. But it’s regarding Ray.” Nate turns to search through his satchel, but he doesn’t miss the way that Sara perks up in worry. 

“Is he in danger?” She asks, but Nate then brings out an envelope sealed with a wax press. She raises a brow at it. “What’s this?”

“A letter. Something brief I wrote so he knows what’s going on.” Nate settles his bag around his shoulder, and then steps back. “Please see that he gets it.”

Sara sighs, twisting the letter between her first two fingers. “I can’t make any guarantees, Heywood.”

“Trying is better than nothing.” Nate tries to make the statement light, he tries to give her a smile, but it wobbles. “I’ll see you around, Sara.” 

There’s curiosity and suspicion in Sara’s gaze, but she gives Nate a slight jerk of her chin.

Nate purses his lips and turns. He pushes his way out of the bar and into the cool night air. He drags in a breath, cleaning his lungs, and then heads in the direction of his library. He’ll try and focus on the walk, but his mind will be swamped with thoughts. 


	10. The Ambush

Ray made his way up to the highest point in the castle that he’s ever been able to find. There’s a portion at the top of the stairs, where there’s a window just big enough for Ray to sit on. He’s perched on that sill, one leg propped up and the other hanging off the ledge. He’s got the glass panes pushed out so he can enjoy the warm sun and the cool breeze.

Weeks have past since his father announced Galahad wanted to pursue Ray. His father hasn’t listened to Ray’s pleading and insists on Ray meeting with the knight.

Due to both his and his father’s stubbornness, tension between the two has grown strong. There’s been barely any conversation between them, mostly because Ray’s been avidly avoiding his father in fear of Lord Palmer starting a conversation about Galahad, which would certainly lead to another fight.

Ray sighs as he swings his leg back and forth, watching the commoners below go on with their lives.

Cisco has already left for King’s Central, to spend time with Barry rather than meeting at their halfway point between Starling Kingdom and King’s Central. There's the grand ball going on as well, where all highborns were invited.

Ray was one who had received the elegant envelope, with a costly piece of lace wrapped around the invitation. Inside was a piece of parchment with elegant script curled across the surface, asking Ray to attend.

Cisco had begged Ray to come, to try and get some time away from his thoughts and his father’s plans, but Ray didn’t feel much like going. He had a few concerns; one being Galahad. Surely the knight was attending… but there was no way for Ray to know that for sure.

And then there was Ray’s hope. Hope that Snart would return, hope that Nate would come to the castle to tell Ray to come to the library at once to finally sit down and talk with Leonard.

Ray had been hoping for Snart’s return as soon as he’d known he’d left. He, at first, expected Snart to be gone for maybe a week. But then that passed. And then two weeks, then tree, and even four were through.

A month gone and Ray’s hope was dwindled down to a prick in his side, as if he had an insistent thorn poking him throughout the day.

Ray’s about to give up, ready to pull that thorn out once and for all.

“Ray,”

The sudden noise startles Ray enough that he jumps. His balance shifts and he feels his heart leap now that he’s a lot closer to the edge - but then there’s a hand on his shoulder pulling him out of the window and back to stand on ground.

Ray straightens up, turning his wide eyes on none other than Amaya.

“Are you sure you’re not a princess, Ray?” Amaya teases as she watches Ray brush himself off. The corner of her mouth quirks up playfully. “Hiding up at the top of a tower is definitely a trait for princesses.”

Ray turns to give her a narrowed glare but she only laughs. “I’m sulking, which might be a Palmer trait but you’d have to confirm with my father.”

Amaya sighs at that, but she gives a nod in understanding. “I have heard the news. I’m sorry.”

“About which part? The fact my father is forcing me to accept a suitor? The fact I’ll be stuck in a loveless marriage? The fact this means any aspirations I may have held for the future-”

Amaya reaches up, placing her hand over Ray’s mouth to cut him off. Her eyes are large, showing Ray her sincerness. “All of it. I’m sorry for all of it.”

Ray’s shoulders sag so Amaya takes that as her cue to remove her hand.

“Look, there’s nothing I can do about that. Your father has made his choice, however unwise it may be. But I can help you enjoy what time you may have before this… _Ser Galahad_ ,” Amaya lowers her voice teasingly, teasing the noble title, “turns into more than just a suitor.”

Ray’s eyes fall and he feels his chest constrict uncomfortably. He knows Amaya is right, and after all, he was just thinking about how he needed to let go of his childish hope Snart would save him.

Despite Amaya’s teasing, Ray _isn’t_ a princess. He is no damsel in distress. There is no one out there to save him.

Ray turns his eyes up towards Amaya, giving a weak smile. “What do you have in mind?”

Amaya’s grin breaks through at Ray’s acceptance. She gives a nod towards the spiralling staircase that they’ll have to go down. “You, Ser Raymond Palmer, are going to the ball.”

The sentiment alone causes Ray to lift his brow and laugh in disbelief. “You do realize I’ve already told my father that I’m not attending, correct?”

“Well, we’re telling your father you _are_.” Amaya fills in as she turns to descend the stairs. Ray follows. “You’re going to return to your room. You’re going to pack a bag. I want you to dress discretely because only you and I are going. We don’t need your fancy crowns drawing any attention. You'll place your more important belongings in a trunk that we'll have sent straight to King's Central. We don’t need your fancy crowns drawing any attention."

Ray rolls his eyes as he goes along. “You and I both know you’ve got crowns and jewels _much_ fancier-wait-” Ray pauses, causing Amaya to stop as well and look up at him. “Just us?”

Amaya gives him a calm nod. “Just us. I know how much you hate having all the unnecessary attention around us. It’ll be you and me, no one else.”

Ray feels his smile growing. “How did you manage that?”

Amaya gives a smug shrug. “I’m convincing,” she says, and then nods back to the end of the stairs. “We best get going. Come on. I’ll have the guards pass the news onto your father and we’ll be on our way.”

“Okay,” Ray nods, and then his feet start to move.

-

Nate’s got his satchel around his shoulder as he walks through the nearest market place. This market place belongs to no kingdom, but rather a group of vendors that stop midway between King’s Central and Starling Kingdom. It’s closer for Nate, so he stops by whenever he can to pick up some fresh fruits.

Nate’s bag is full of oranges, carrots, onions, and potatoes. Some fruits and vegetables that will last him until the vendors return with their next stock.

Normally, the conversation around him is nothing but a thrum in his ears. There’s no reason he should be interested in words between strangers, but a name draws his attention.

“ _Y_ _eah, that’s right. The youngest Palmer is traveling down King’s Road today. He’s going to that stupid ball for all those rich brats.”_

Nate freezes, eyes going wide. He knows he’s not being discreet, but his eyes start to search around as he tries to find who’s behind the voice. His ears strain and then he hears the conversation being picked up.

_“And Mardon wants us to, what, kill him?”_

_“Lower your damn voice!”_

Nate turns and notices two men off the path. They’re close, pressed against a tree with their heads tilted into one another. These two are obviously the ones conspiring.

There’s a stand nearby with boxes of peaches out front. Nate despises the fruit, but he moves forward and picks one up out of the crate to inspect it. He has no interest in purchasing any peaches, but instead he’s eavesdropping on the bandits.

 _“Our job is to take what he has and then kill him. He’s going to a ball so he’s bound to have a few jewels on him. Even better if he’s got his flashy crown_.”

_“Alright, well, when are we supposed to go?”_

_“Now, you imbecile. That’s why I’m telling you. He’s already on the road. Mardon’s sending a few more men with us so we better get going before they take all the goods.”_

Nate’s stomach drops as he watches the two men push off the tree with sinister smiles. They turn and head off, no doubt to find their horses.

Nate doesn’t think twice. He drops the peach into the crate, ignoring the complaints of the vendor, and sprints to Sara’s.

-

Amaya tilts her head back with a large smile, allowing the rays of the sun to bask down upon her. There’s a clearing, allowing the warmth to wash over her and Ray’s skin. It won’t last for long, since their travel includes more foliage, but she’ll take the blessing where she can.

Her and Ray have been riding in silence for awhile, only commenting every now and then of the things they see along the way; a bloomed yellow flower, a squirrel scampering away, a bush of nearly ripe berries that they were both disappointed they couldn’t enjoy yet.

That’s why it’s almost a surprise when she hears Ray’s voice.

“Amaya… do you believe in arranged marriages?” Ray ponders hesitantly from where he rides a few steps behind.

Amaya tilts her head to the side as she runs through the question and then again. She purses his lips and hums before she finally gives her answer. “No. I believe it’s an out of date practice. I know my lineage was guilty of it as well, but they haven’t arranged any marriages for the last four generations, including mine.”

Ray breathes but he doesn’t feel much better.

“Ray, may I ask you a question?” Amaya prepares him. “It’s bold, and perhaps it’s too prying because it’s honestly not any of my business.”

“Of course you may, Amaya.” Ray answers quickly.

“Have you found someone?” Amaya inquires, and after a beat of silence she continues. “Is that why it’s so hard to accept the idea of a suitor?”

Ray feels his breath caught in his throat, and it doesn’t get easier to speak when Amaya turns to glimpse at him over her shoulder. Either way, he sighs and gives her a slight nod.

Amaya looks displeased as she turns back to view the road. “That’s what all these travels have been about?”

“Not at the beginning…” Ray trails off, glazing his eyes around the forest. “But then… there was someone and I fell in love.”

Amaya exhales, her face pinching together. “And where is this someone? If they know of the proposal, why have they not come to your father and asked for your hand?”

There’s a stretch of silence due to Ray’s unwillingness to answer, but that’s answer enough. Amaya turns to view Ray again, understanding already in her gaze.

“Oh, Ray…” She trails off, sounding sympathetic. “You haven’t told him?”

“No.” Ray hears the sadness in his own tone but it’s hard to fight it off. “I wanted to, Amaya. But it was too late, and he’s off on some journey and I have no idea when he’ll return… and who knows how he’ll even react? He doesn't even know I'm a highborn... Perhaps knowing that will only push him away further.”

Amaya turns back to the path, her face still scrunched as she puts the pieces together. She’s silent, and that worries Ray.

“Do you think what I’ve done is wrong?” Ray questions next, his eyes on Amaya’s back.

She takes only a second to shake her head. “No. There have been circumstances in your life…” Amaya sighs and tries a different route. “Your father did not let you and your brother travel far, you and I both know that. And then when you were allowed past the castle walls, the guards were tripled. That makes it very hard to live. Yet you were always kind, Ray. No matter how suffocating everything could be. Being born into nobility is hard enough but you had it even harder.”

There’s another moment of silence before Ray speaks up.

“I hope he comes back soon.” Ray says softly. “Even if knowing I’m a highborn makes him hate me… he deserves to know. I should never have kept it from him for so long.”

Amaya gives a short nod. “If he loves you, Ray, even half as much as you love him, he’ll understand.”

Ray’s eyes fall to Amaya’s back again, but he doesn’t speak up and neither does she. The ride falls silent again. Ray tries to focus on the wilderness around him. Perhaps chirping birds or the underbrush rustling… but there’s nothing.

Ray quirks his brow. “It’s awfully quiet…” Ray comments, turning his head forward to see that Amaya has stopped her horse. Ray pulls on Marigold’s reins to stop her as well, noticing the way Amaya’s hand falls to the hilt of her sword.

Ray feels worry grasp at his lungs and starts to scan the forest.

“Stay close, Ray.” Amaya warns.

-

Ragged gasps are torn out of Nate as he finally reaches Sara’s. He’s not a runner, but here in this moment he thinks he might start. He bursts through the tavern door, skidding to a stop as he reaches the bar and throws himself down on top of it as he frantically tries to catch his breath.

Sara’s the only one in the tavern since it’s midday. No one has stopped in for a meal or a drink, so she’s been taking the time to clean and organize a few things. The second she sees Nate, she knows that’s not going to happen. She rushes over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Nate, what’s going on?” She presses, eyes darting to the door in fear of someone rushing in after him. “Is someone chasing you?”

“No, no,” Nate shakes his head frantically, swallowing around the burn in his throat. “Ray,” he tries but his throat constricts and he can’t talk.

Sara quirks a brow, her confusion furthering at Nate’s broken statements. “What about Ray?”

“He’s going to get hurt,” Nate throws his thumb over his shoulder. “There are these guys - they’re planning an ambush-”

Sara’s rushing towards the back before Nate even has a chance to finish. She can fight in a dress, but not as well as she can in a pair of trousers. Her hands grasp the skirts of the dress and rips the item up and over her head. It’s not the way she was taught when she was younger, but she needs to move quickly.

She grabs the first pair of pants she can, slides into them, and finishes tying them as she runs back out to the main room. Nate joins her side as she storms around the bar, and together the two flee out the front door.

“Where is he?” Sara’s questions are concise as she pushes through the large door to her stables.

“I don’t know the exact location,” Nate explains as he stays one step behind her. “He’s traveling to King’s Central and the men said they were going to try and ambush him. They didn’t say where or when-”

Sara swings her leg up and over the horse and she’s about to rush off when she sees Nate clambering up on the neighboring horse.

“Nate,” Sara chides, “You should stay back. This is dangerous-”

Nate acts as if he doesn’t hear her because he proceeds with getting himself up in the saddle. He’s unskilled, since horseback riding was never a task he wanted to risk losing his life over, but in this case he’s going with Sara no matter what.

“He’s my friend, Sara.” Nate gives her a bold look, letting her know there’s no room for argument.

Really Sara could have torn him off that horse and forced him to stay in the stables until she got back, but they were on a time limit. She lets out a sigh in agitation as her head tilts to the side. “You stay behind me at _all_ times.” She demands through gritted teeth.

After Nate nods obediently, they race out of the stables and down King’s Road.

-

Figures burst through the fringe of the woods speedily. The fast movement causes both horses to startle, but Ray holds onto Marigold tightly enough that he doesn’t fall off.

That is until two hands grasp onto Ray’s side and rip him down, causing him to slide from the saddle and fall flat on his side. He feels bolts of pain go through his ribs and his breath is knocked out of him from the force. The fall is disorienting enough, but soon those same hands grab fistfuls of Ray’s tunic and forces him to look up.

Above Ray stands a man with scraggly hair that hangs in front of his wild eyes, and he would bear a wild grin if it wasn’t for the fact that most of his teeth are gone. His frame is gaunt, and if wasn’t for the oversized jacket he was wearing, Ray’s pretty sure the man would have protruding ribs. Regardless, the man is tall and powerful with a crazed attitude.

“I never did like no Palmer,” the man howls as he brings his hand up and punches Ray right across the face.

The force of the punch has Ray’s head moving with the momentum. His eyes close and he sees spots behind his lids, but he manages to hold onto consciousness and lets out a groan instead. The man lets go of Ray roughly, causing him to fall back into the dirt and try to gather himself. Ray _does_ try, but he can taste iron in his mouth. No, he’s confident he didn’t lose a tooth. The blood is from the gash on his cheek; the new wound that surfaced from the punch. The blood runs down his skin to gather at the corner of his lips.

Distantly, there’s the sound of metal on metal and Ray knows that Amaya’s fighting. He turns to check on her and finds her in the midst of fighting two bandits. She’s doing well, but there’s a raw scratched spot on her chin where she must have fell in the gravelly dirt.

Ray starts to realize that he should probably get up and help her fight, so he makes a move to get up. He’s abruptly stopped by another punch across the face.

“Stay down, highborn.” The man sneers as he starts to look through the items strung along Marigold. Clearly he’s searching for some riches… maybe even searching for the gift Ray was instructed to take along.

“Someone told you I’d be here, on King’s Road,” Ray accuses as he pushes himself into a sitting position. He edges slowly towards Marigold now that the bandit is on the other side. His sword, which was mainly placed there for show, might be in reach if Ray can get closer…

The bandit lets out a sardonic laugh. “Of course. You think everyone one in Starling is loyal to you lords and ladies?” The man barks out another laugh as he checks the opposite of Marigold. He throws some of Ray’s belongings on the ground, finding them unimportant. His eyes are searching for shining silver or gold.

Ray inches closer.

“I’ll take great pleasure in being the one who murdered Lord Palmer’s son.” The man muses as he rifles through Ray’s things. The threat should send a shrill sense of worry through Ray but he only feels his anger bubbling stronger as the man continues. “I wasn’t the one who killed your mother or sister all those years ago but if I was given the chance I would have-”

Ray stands fully as he drags the sword out of the sheath on Marigold’s side. The noise it makes as it comes to glimmer in the sunlight is satisfying, but not as satisfying as it’ll feel to plunge it deep into the bandit’s stomach.

Ray was hoping to see panic in the bandit’s eyes; he wanted to see him recoil in fear and beg for forgiveness. But the bandit does none of those things. He looks wary as his eyes flit from the sword to Ray’s harsh gaze, but he’s wearing a smirk as he does so. His footwork is light as he sidesteps the horse to stand in front of Ray. He’s moving closer, as if the sword means nothing.

Ray takes a step back.

Suddenly, the bandit freezes as he looks up towards Ray. “You don’t know how to use that sword, highborn.” He sneers before pulling a small dagger out from his side. He hits Ray’s weapon away, knocking it straight from his hands so the steel falls flat in the dirt. Ray gasps as the man approaches slyly, twirling the daggers between his fingers.

Next thing Ray knows, his foot is swiped out from underneath him and he’s back on the ground. The man above him stands straight and proud as he extends his arm. The dagger rests in his hand, and the point of the weapon is hovering just above Ray’s nose.

“You’re a big man, highborn, but that means nothing if you don’t know how to handle your weapon.” His assailant teases as he lowers into a crouch, all while keeping the dagger in front of Ray’s face. “I wonder if you’ve ever even felt a blade pierce your skin.” The bandit ponders as his eyes drop down Ray’s form. He then takes the dagger and presses it into Ray’s ribs. Hard. “Should I cut you here?” He sounds sickeningly kind for a man pressing the tip of a blade into someone’s skin.

Ray had let out a pained noise when he felt the metal pierce him, but now he breathes through the hot burning under his ribs. He doesn’t want to give the man the satisfaction, so he stares him down boldly, refusing to give an answer.

“Oh, you don’t know how to fight but you know how to take pain.” The bandit almost sounds like he’s praising Ray as he takes his dagger back. He rests his forearm on his knee, turning his head as he inspects Ray’s form. His eyes rest on Ray’s face and he seems to get his next idea.

Ray breathes heavily through his nose as the blade is suddenly pressed against the height of his cheekbone. The bandit’s lips pull back in another sneering smile of gums as he presses the blade further against Ray’s skin and drags the metal back.

Ray’s eyes scrunch close tightly as he feels the metal slice his skin open. The bandit’s already removing the knife, only leaving a cut two inches long.

He’s playing with Ray like an animal plays with its prey.

Ray wants to kick and punch and yell, but he’s fearful that he’ll get the dagger plunged into his chest if he does. He wants to hold out hope, but something deep down has already given up. Ray’s familiar with the feeling of acceptance. He knows he’s going to die.

“Go ahead.” Ray grits out, fury broiling in his eyes. His heart races, but he keeps his eyes on the bandit.

The bandit seems caught off guard, but then his face falls back into a slimey grin. “You think this makes you brave but you’re wrong. It makes you a coward. You have no fight. You don’t even know what it _means_ to fight.”

“Say what you want, bandit,” Ray’s voice shakes, but he makes sure to speak loud and clear. “It means nothing. Words coming from someone who lies, cheats, and hurts other people mean nothing. _You’re_ the coward.”

The bandit grits his teeth. Ray’s words are clearly infuriating the bandit, but he seems to have run out of responses. The bandit lifts his sword back, poised and ready to plunge it into Ray’s chest.

“You’ll be dead before you can even regret your words-”

Ray closes his eyes, ready for the searing pain in his chest… but there’s nothing.

Ray opens his eyes just in time to watch the a sword come between him and the bandit. He trails up the gleaming metal to find Sara on the other end, a glower on her face.

“You’ve made a mistake,” Sara’s words seethe with venom. She brings her leg back, kicking the bandit in the shoulder. The bandit falls back into the dirt, his sword falling out of his grasp. “The only one feeling regret will be you.”

Ray’s mouth hangs open in pure shock, trying to connect the dots. Sara’s here, and Amaya’s off to the side fighting two other bandits. The horses haven’t run off yet-

“Ray!”

Ray looks up, feeling warm hands rest on his shoulders. His head is heavy and throbbing from the multiple punches from the bandit, so his train of thought is getting foggy. Regardless, he clearly sees Nate’s face above him.

Ray manages a weak smile. “Nate.”

Nate returns the smile, but something in his gaze is sad. He moves so Ray’s head can rest in his lap, and he gingerly inspects Ray’s wounds.

Ray suddenly realizes that it’s not normal for Nate to be here, so far away from the library too. His face scrunches in confusion.

“Nate?” He repeats, less sure of himself.

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s me, buddy.” Nate answers, but his eyes have gone distant. He focuses instead on inspecting the gash on Ray’s cheek.

Ray blinks, and he wants to ask more questions. Like why the heck is Nate so far from his library? But then he feels warmth on his opposite side and turns to find both Amaya and Sara bending down beside him. The two women have taken mercy on the bandits, considering no bodies lie on the ground. The criminals made it away with their lives, but there will be a hunt for them if the news of their attack reaches Lord Palmer.

“Ray, are you okay?” Amaya questions, concern etched in her brow. Much like Nate, her eyes roam over Ray’s form as she tries to find all injuries he’s incurred.

Ray blinks, and things truthfully are coming to him clearer. But a lot still doesn’t make sense…

“I’m… yeah.” Ray breathes, then he moves to sit up straighter. He blinks again, and then concern starts to flood over him. His eyes flash to Amaya and he looks her over as well. “Are you?”

She smirks, despite the split lip she now has and the raw patch of skin on her chin. “Yeah, I’m alright.” Her voice pauses as her eyes slide over to Sara, confused yet appreciative. “You’ve got some good friends.”

Warmth spreads in Ray’s chest at the statement. It’s true. He’s lucky to have Sara and Nate involved in his life. But then the cloudy haze over his mind seems to lift and he remembers that only Nate is aware of his nobility.

Ray’s eyes widen as he turns towards Sara. He wants to give a lengthy explanation; he feels that that’s deserved, but all he can manage to say is: “Thank you. Both of you.”

The corner of her mouth quirks up, and her eyes drop to the forest floor. But finally she gives a nod and pats Ray on the shoulder.

“Let’s get going, Nate. We don't want to keep Ray waiting.” She stands and moves back to give Ray some room.

Nate helps him stand and even brushes off the dirt on Ray’s back once he is up. Ray gives him one look that he hopes conveys his thankfulness. Nate returns the smile before he moves in for a tight hug. One that Ray returns.

“Don’t get yourself killed in King’s Central.” Nate demands as he pulls back.

Ray laughs lightly, his eyes gliding over to Amaya fondly. “I’ll be just fine.”

Amaya returns the grin, but then Sara and Nate move to return to their horses. “Hold on,” she starts, “I need to know. How did you guys know of the ambush?”

Sara glimpses over to Nate, allowing him to explain.

“I was at the market down from my library.” Nate pauses as Ray thinks of the location. After Ray nods, Nate continues. “While I was passing through I heard two bandits conspiring. I knew of the ball at King’s Central, but even I didn’t know you were traveling today, Ray. Which begs the question, how did they know?”

Amaya’s and Ray’s faces contort identically with the confusion they feel. It’s evident they’ve spent years together since a lot of their mannerisms are the same. Their heads swivel in each other’s directions, which only strengthens their similarities.

“I’ll have some of the King’s Guard look into it.” Amaya states next, but Ray’s quick to shake his head no.

“If Father knows about this he’ll order me back to Starling Kingdom in a heartbeat.” Ray explains. “We’ll… figure out a different way to go about it. Maybe Barry can help out. Discreetly, of course.”

Amaya doesn’t look pleased but she concedes with a nod. “Alright.” Her head then moves to Sara. She bends her head forward respectfully. “May I be graced with the names of who helped save our lives?”

The prim and proper way that Amaya acts causes amusement to shine in Sara’s eyes. Regardless, she tries to recreate the politeness by bowing her head as well. “Sara.”

Amaya quirks a brow at that. “Sara… You wouldn’t happen to be a Lance, would you?”

The mention of the last name causes Sara to press her tongue to her cheek. She gives a nod, eventually. “What gave it away?”

“The fighting.” Amaya answers easily. “I’ve heard words pass through castle walls about your fighting skills, but it’s far more impressive to watch, I must say.”

Sara ducks her head, but Ray glimpses over to Nate as he tries to understand. Lance… why would that name be so familiar to him? Nate seems to already be aware, which is why he waits for Ray to catch up.

“Lance.” Ray repeats as his head snaps in Sara’s direction. “Lance as in Quentin Lance? As in the King’s Hand? The head of the King’s Guard?”

Sara nods again, but this time her eyes flash towards Ray. She doesn’t seem angry. Instead, there’s only understanding on her face. “We all have our secrets, Ray.”

The comment resonates with Ray and suddenly he feels the attention turned back on himself. He swallows, but gives Sara a nod. She doesn’t make the silence hover. She gives both Ray and Amaya a wink before finally heading back to the horses.

“See you around, Ray.” Sara calls over her shoulder. She’s already near her horse and swings one leg over the creature. She stays perched on top, waiting patiently for Nate.

Nate turns a smile on Ray, reaching out to place a hand on on Ray’s shoulder. “Visit me after this elegant ball. I want to hear all about it.”

Ray smirks, nodding his head towards King’s Central. “You’re always welcome to join me, you know.”

Nate laughs but shakes his head. “I think I’m ill-equipped to deal with a large room of nobles. But maybe next time.”

Ray nods agreeingly, but his playfulness is replaced with his gratefulness. “Thank you, Nate. If it weren’t for you-”

“I’m glad you’re okay, Ray. See you after the ball.” Nate makes sure to tack on, a way of holding Ray to the visit. Not that it’s needed. Ray will gladly swamp Nate’s library with his presence.

The two depart with nods. Nate returns to his horse, and after one last wave, he and Sara head back towards their homes.

Amaya gives Ray all of one minute before she pats his back. “Let’s get going. I don’t like being out here any longer than necessary.”

Ray agrees, so he turns and climbs back on top of his horse, wincing as he feels stings through his ribcage.

-

He and Amaya make it to King’s Central after another half hour of travel. They make their way to the back entrance of the castle to avoid the prying eyes of commoners. Ray’s presence would arouse attention, and in their state that’s not what they need.

Once the gates are shut behind them, Amaya dismounts her horse. One of the castle hands comes and grabs the horse, leading it away to the stables, while Amaya says a few lowered words to a guard.

Ray dismounts as well, giving Marigold a good pat before she’s taken away. He watches her go when he feels Amaya pat his shoulder.

“I’m going to send word to your father that we arrived. Our things were sent before us, as you know, so they’re already placed in our rooms.” Amaya tells him, so Ray nods to let her know she’s heard. Amaya then glimpses over her shoulder to make sure no one’s listening. Then she leans in closer and lowers her voice. “I want you to tell Prince Barry about what happened. He can help and your father won’t know. And be careful who you tell. We now know not everyone can be trusted. Our travels were not announced, only a select few knew we were going. We’ll see if we can find whoever it was that alerted the bandits of our whereabouts.”

Ray’s eyes glaze around them as well, but he nods. “Okay. I’ll go find Barry and Cisco.”

Amaya nods. “My room’s right next to yours. I’ll see you tonight.” Amaya then pulls away and heads to complete her task of letting Lord Palmer know they’ve made it to King’s Central.

Ray watches her go. Once she disappears from sight, he heads on his journey to find Cisco and Barry.

-

A heavy gasp exits Cisco’s throat at the sight of a bruised and battered Ray Palmer entering the main room. He places one hand over his mouth as Ray steps closer, who’s giving Cisco a weak, apologetic smile. Even Barry, who stands at Cisco’s side, stares at Ray with his lips parted and shock etched in his brow.

“ _Ray_ ,” Cisco breathes as Ray finally reaches them. “What happened?”

Ray swallows, his eyes focused on the ground as he wrings his hands together. “Uh,” he starts, his brow quirking with his sentiment, “Amaya and I were ambushed on our way over.” Ray’s having a hard time retelling the events that transpired less than an hour ago. He swallows and tries to speak again, but Cisco steps forward to put his arm on Ray’s.

“Ray, breathe.” Cisco instructs as he places his free hand on Ray’s back and starts to rub soothing circles between his shoulder blades. “Are you okay?”

Ray nods, blinking. “I think so.”

“Is Amaya okay?” Cisco asks next, applying slightly more pressure. Ray feels himself relaxing already; being the presence of his best friend helps immensely.

Ray nods again, breathing out through his nose. “Yeah, she’s good. A little sore, I’m sure, but she’s okay.”

“We’ll send word to your father right away-” Barry tries, but Ray lifts his hand to stop him.

“No.” Ray says too quickly, then tries to calm himself down. He swallows and slowly shakes his head. “Please. He’d demand I return back home, or he’d strengthen the security far too much. I’m here now. Which is practically the safest place for me to be.”

Barry stops, and he listens to Ray’s words, but he looks uncertain. Ray knows his eyes are pleading, shining with hope that Barry won’t go against his wishes. He’d feel sick if he would have to return home, but then Cisco turns his gaze on Barry with the same pleading look and Barry’s shoulders sag.

“Very well,” Barry agrees. “But I’m sending guards out to find any bandits in a five mile radius of the castle. We can’t let this attack against you go unpunished, Ray.”

Ray compromises, he knew he’d have to in the end, so he gives a polite nod to the King’s son. Truthfully, there’s a curling heat in his chest that _wants_ revenge. After the hateful things the bandit had spewed, there is no softness in Ray’s heart.

Barry nods in return and then heads out of the room to send the guards on a hunt.

Cisco’s smiles up at Ray reassuringly. “Come with me. We’ll get you cleaned up, and I want you to tell me what happened.”

Ray nods, this time not bothering with any sort of argument. He allows Cisco to guide him down the hall, back to Cisco’s own room. Now that things have quieted down, Ray’s fear seems to return. He can still feel the glide of the bandit's knife against his cheek. He remembers what it was like feeling like he was going to die.

Ray leans a little closer to Cisco and exhales, trying to release the tension he feels. He’s starting to wonder if maybe he should have stayed in Starling Kingdom after all…


	11. The Departure

Two days passed since Ray and Amaya made it to King’s Central, and the guards that were sent out to find the bandits had come up empty. There wasn’t even a trail for them to follow, other than the location Ray and Amaya had been attacked at.

It left Ray feeling unsafe, knowing those men were still out there. Knowing that one bandit regarded him with a strong hate that he didn’t know was possible from a stranger… Ray knew he wasn’t invincible. He learned that far too young, but now he felt paranoid, as if anyone was out to get him, but as of late he felt extremely unprotected. He knows Amaya is there, he knows he is safe with Amaya, but his anxieties stem out illogically after the attack.

After Cisco helped clean him up, Ray got into a change of clothes. Something more ostentatious that people would expect out of a lord’s son. He adorned a thin gray tunic followed by a thick leather jacket. The sleeves were black, while the cropped shoulders and the torso were a rich green. Intricate curls were sewn around the neck of the jacket, like flowery vines around his collar. He managed to lace the front of the jacket himself, then at last he slipped on his tall dark boots before deciding on which crown he was to where.

He brought three, which seemed ridiculously unnecessary but Lorelle insisted on him leaving his choices open.

There was his mother’s lovely crown, with the thin gold curled elegantly together with small flower buds placed throughout. Ray favored that, but today he felt as though he didn’t deserve to wear such an elegant piece. His mother was a happy force in his life, and Ray does not want to disgrace her favorite crown with his poor attitude.

There was another crown his mother favored. It was silver, with thin lines placed together in a loose yet purposeful fashion. The crown sits around his head, behind his ears and over his forehead. Ray likes the crown, but it feels out of place for the day. He’s supposed to make his first main appearance in King’s Central, so people will expect elegant, not dainty. Ray dislikes living up to what people _expect,_  but he doesn’t have the energy to go against the grain.

His last crown is a golden piece. A gift from his father. The band is plain, until you look close to see the scales etched expertly into the gold. The crown is a snake, wrapped around so the tail and the head of the snake meet at the front. The tail rests next to the head, both pointing down to guide eyes to the wearer’s face. The snake’s eyes are emeralds. Small but flashy.

He supposes he should bear the crest of House Palmer, after all. He decides for that piece and gingerly lies it on top of his head. it slides past his dark bangs and rests perfectly in the center of his forehead. It’s not delicate, like Ray’s mother’s crowns. It’s heavy and more dramatic.

Ray inspects the piece in his mirror before he lets out a long sigh and leaves his quarters.

He finds Cisco down the hall, leaving his room with a smile on his face as well. Like Ray, Cisco’s dressed elegantly to show their wealth. Cisco has a yellow robe on his form that’s pulled tight around his center with the help of a leather belt. The garment fits his form nicely, especially his shoulders. Underneath is a soft orange tunic to go nicely with the yellow he wears. They’re opened at the neck, revealing a nice, subtle necklace that rests perfectly between Cisco’s collarbones. He also wears a pair of fine fitting trousers with brown boots that go just below his knee. Then, resting back on Cisco’s head is a simple headpiece with three amber jewels in the front.

Ray smiles widely, so Cisco opens his arms wide to show off his outfit. “You look absolutely fantastic.”

Cisco gives a polite nod. “As do you, Ser Ray.” Ray rolls his eyes as Cisco falls into laughter. “Okay, okay. Let’s head down. Barry’s waiting for us.”

They conjoin arms as they turn and leave the castle. They chat on their way, mostly with hushed voices so no passersby can hear. But they reach the exit quicker than expected, and as Cisco said, Barry’s waiting for them.

Barry’s got a leather jacket on that accentuates his shoulders nicely while growing thinner around his waist to show off his slim build. Underneath is a golden tunic, loosely laced up around the neck. He adorns the crown of House Allen, before Barry’s mother and father were murdered. Before he was adopted by King Joe.

Barry smiles widely at the two, his eyes glimpsing down both their forms. “You two look extravagant.” He praises as his eyes hesitant a moment longer on Cisco.

Ray feels bad for the two. The love they hold in their eyes, the high regard they hold each other in, is strong, passionate, yet they can’t even touch while out in the open. Ray supposes that’s how affairs often work. A need, a yearning so strong that cannot be satiated until they get seconds of privacy.

Barry drags his eyes away from Cisco, meeting Ray’s gaze again. “I thought we could take a jaunt to the marketplace. The Grand Ball always brings in more vendors than usual. We might find a few interesting things.”

Ray and Cisco glimpse at each other at the suggestion, both smiling.

“A fantastic idea, Barry.” Cisco agrees, giving a polite nod. The facade is only kept up for the commoners that parade back and forth behind them. King’s Central was, and always will be, the busiest Kingdom around.

“Lovely,” Barry shoots back, eyes shining playfully. “Ser Cisco,” Barry steps forward, offering his arm. “Shall we?”

Cisco pauses, his gaze falling to Barry’s arm before lifting back to Barry unsurely. “Are you positive?” Cisco asks lowly. “People will talk.”

Barry’s smile softens but he keeps his arm lifted. He gives a polite nod. “People will always talk, Cisco. Besides, I’d be honored if it was my arm you decided to hold onto, of all the choices you have.”

Cisco’s mouth quirks up as he gives Barry a teasing glare. He lifts his arm and slots it through Barry’s, and together they take their first steps towards the marketplace.

Ray slides up next to Cisco, trying to contain his large smile. He tries, but Cisco catches him grinning and reaches out to slap Ray’s hand inconspicuously.

They chat on the way, with Barry asking a fair amount of questions to Ray as well. Ray appreciates Barry not making him feel like an unneeded or unwanted tagalong. He returns Barry’s inquiries with a few of his own as well, and soon the three grow comfortable.

They make it to the marketplace, which is absolutely gorgeous. There are extravagant fabrics, stained vibrantly. Cisco eyes the bright colors ravenously, and then moves on to the trinkets on the table.

Ray laughs each time Cisco shows him something, and Barry nods and comments on the beauty of each object Cisco points out. He’s just right for Cisco, Ray thinks. And he knows that Barry loves Cisco because he catches Barry’s stolen glimpses in between. The kind of glimpses where he stares at Cisco with such fondness that it leaves Ray feeling warm.

They spend another half hour in the throng when Barry’s eyes glaze to the other side of the marketplace. His brows scrunch together, as if he’s displeased with what he sees.

“I’ll be right back,” Barry says lowly, placing one soft hand on Cisco’s back.

Ray watches as Cisco nods, which Barry returns with a smile. He then detaches from Ray and Cisco, sauvely moving through the crowd.

Ray and Cisco watch him go.

“Not a single guard with him.” Ray says with a sigh. “I could only wish I could receive the same treatment from my father.”

Cisco leans forward, bumping his shoulder with Ray’s. “Let us not dwell on things we cannot change.”

Ray turns back to Cisco, smiling apologetically. He does as Cisco says, trying to push his thoughts away in favor or listening to Cisco rave about a piece of silk.

-

“Snart.” Barry says in a displeased greeting. He comes forward, standing across from the thief with his arms crossed. The marketplace is too busy for their interaction to be thought of as much other than brief.

Leonard smiles smugly as he falls back against the pillar behind him. “Barry. Nice seeing you,” he jokes.

“Why are you here?” Barry cuts to his questioning quickly, knowing Snart. The other wants something.

“I saw you sent the cavalry out,” Snart drawls sarcastically as he lifts his foot up to rest on the pillar. He’s smirking as if the idea of a little chaos pleases him. “Sending out the foot soldiers to make them feel like they have a purpose?”

Barry narrows his eyes and stands straighter as he turns to face Snart. “A group of bandits attacked and had the intentions of murdering a visiting friend. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you Snart?”

Smugly, Snart keeps his back pressed against the pillar as he pops a berry he got from a vendor not five feet away into his mouth and chews. “It depends,” Snart manages after a few seconds. The rush of the crowd is a continuous thrum of noise over their conversation, and Snart pretends to be distracted by passing commoners. “Who’s the friend?”

Barry’s eyes narrow tighter as he glares unwaveringly at Snart. The smug attitude Snart portrays is uninviting and intentionally irritating. Barry opens his mouth, prepared with a retort, but he feels a hand settle on his back and Cisco’s voice soon fills the air.

“You ready?”

Barry glimpses down to his side, finding Cisco smiling up at him with twinkling brown eyes and a glowing smile. Barry can’t help but smile back, instantly unwinding with Cisco’s presence near. “Yeah. Where’s Ray?”

Cisco turns to look over his shoulder, and both Barry and Snart follow his line of sight. Ray’s just a few steps away, but he keeps getting caught between the traffic of the marketplace. He keeps apologizing when he steps in someone’s way, and smiles awkwardly as he tries to continue moving only to step in someone else’s way. He gives one more apology before he squeezes through and presses close to Cisco.

“I think I’m going to get trampled if I’m not careful,” Ray jokes, turning to share a wide smile with Cisco and Barry. His lip is still split, along with the cut on his cheek from the bandit’s knife. There’s a large purple bruise along his opposite cheekbone, but that doesn’t diminish his grin.

Cisco starts teasing Ray and Ray tries to defend himself so Barry turns his gaze on Snart. He’s shocked to see that Snart’s eyes are locked on Ray longer than he expected, but then Snart’s signature gray-blue eyes flicker over to Barry, colder than usual. Barry stares back, but then he sees Snart’s jaw flex and the man shift and Barry knows something is off.

Barry turns to glimpse at Cisco who’s staring back at him with a smile until he sees Barry’s captured expression. Cisco’s gaze narrows in confusion, until something tells him there’s been a figure hovering since he and Ray approached. Cisco’s gaze slips over to Snart, and Barry’s soon follows. Immediately, Cisco’s mouth falls open and his eyes widen.

Snart’s head swivels towards Cisco, giving him a tight-lipped grimace since he knows Cisco recognizes him. Ray’s noticing the shift in tension as well, so he follows Cisco’s line of sight to find Leonard on the other end.

“Leonard,” Ray exhales like someone punched him in the stomach. He feels like it too. Snart stands against the worn pillar, one foot propped up against the stone and acting too nonchalant for Ray to be comfortable.

“Raymond,” Snart snips back, his blue eyes simmering as they land on Ray.

Cisco tugs on Barry’s sleeve so Barry’s head falls back towards him with questions sparking in his eyes. “Come on,” Cisco nudges, tilting his head to the other end of the courtyard. Barry looks conflicted as he lets Cisco tug him away, giving Ray and Leonard one last glimpse before he allows Cisco to guide him far away enough so the two have some privacy. He makes sure to give Snart a warning glare before he’s too far away.

Ray turns to watch Cisco leave, feeling his hands clasp together nervously out of instinct. Cisco gives his friend a reassuring nod, but the way Cisco lips are pursed together makes Ray feel otherwise. Swallowing, Ray turns back to Leonard and squeezes his hands together to stay grounded.

“What happened?” Leonard asks him as his eyes glaze over Ray’s wounds. The question sounds harsh, causing Ray to swallow.

“I was attacked. I’m not sure by who. It doesn’t matter. I had Amaya there, and Nate and Sara were there.” Ray licks his lips, feeling tense under Leonard’s stare. “Nate said he overheard some bandits talking. They knew I was coming somehow and planned on robbing me, but all of my things were here and...” Ray trails off, realizing that he’s starting to ramble.

“So this is who you really are. A highborn.” Leonard sounds unimpressed, and far too cold considering how close he and Ray are. Or how close Ray _thought_ they were.

“You know who I am.” Ray shoots back, shaking his head. “This doesn’t change anything. Our moments together were genuine, and I hold them very near to my heart.”

“Are you that naive, Raymond, that you think this doesn’t change anything?” Leonard takes a pause to roll his lips between his teeth angrily. Then he continues. “A Palmer. The snake crown above your head makes that quite clear.”

“Leonard, the only thing that matters to me is you-”

“It’s quite amazing that you’ve managed to hide it from me this long. There were so many clues, so many times that if I had simply used my brain I would have seen the riches you’ve been spoiled with. Did your lavish lifestyle get so boring that you decided to play peasant in the woods?” Leonard’s tone turns sneering towards the end, causing Ray to blanch back.

Ray feels his throat start to constrict and his eyes start to fill with water. He blinks, trying to will away the tears but he fears it’s too late, and now he’s angry at himself for showing so much emotion.

“I tried to tell you sooner,” Ray manages, but it’s hard to speak and he can hear the struggle to keep his voice from breaking. “But you were gone. You disappeared after you told me your first name. For nearly _two months._  I stopped at Nate’s every time I could but there was no way for me to contact you. I thought-”

“You decided to tell me _after_ I opened up to you?” Leonard bites out. He shakes his head, looking at Ray with disdain that causes Ray’s heart to hurt. “Because you felt guilt?”

“Because I love you.” Ray’s volume has dropped significantly, but his words hold strong. His gaze holds Leonards a moment, watching as Leonard’s eyes soften, but then a tear slides down Ray’s cheek and he’s filled with embarrassment. He pushes past the way his lungs constrict and repeats himself. “Because I love you.”

Leonard grows silent, watching as Ray brings up his sleeve to wipe at his eyes. Ray dabs at his tears quietly, but Leonard feels anger spark in his chest.

“Ray, there is no world where we might be able to live a happily ever after.” Leonard bites out, the words hurting him almost as much as they’re hurting Ray. “You’re a lord’s son and I’m-”

Ray looks up, meeting Leonard’s gaze. There’s pain shining in the reflection of Ray’s tears, but there’s also a glimmer of hope that he can convince Leonard otherwise. The sight is too much for Leonard so he forces his eyes down.

“I’m a Snart.” Leonard fills in, shaking his head. After a steadying breath, he meets Ray’s gaze again.

“Leonard-” Ray tries, but then a shuffle from the end of the marketplace causes them both to lift their gazes. A procession of four guards, two in the front, and two in the back are coming down the main pathway of the marketplace, right to where Leonard and Ray are waiting.

“It’s my time to leave,” Leonard says lowly, dragging Ray’s gaze back to him. Leonard turns, moving towards the steps but Ray reaches out and captures his arm. His head turns down to view where Ray’s gripping him, barely affected.

The thumping of the guards’ rhythmic steps gets louder the closer they get.

“There’s more that needs to be said, Leonard.” Ray manages to say, although he stutters over his words. His heart is pounding in his ears, and that mixed with the loud marketplace is a terrible combination.

Leonard lifts a brow, then tilts his head up to meet Ray’s eyes. He searches them, his mouth scrunched stubbornly. For a moment, he glimpses back over Ray’s shoulder where the guards are inching closer, and he sighs. “I’ll return. You must trust me on that.”

Ray’s hesitant to. He feels like if he lets go, he might not see Leonard ever again. But something is unwavering in Leonard’s eyes, so Ray loosens his grip and steps back. He lets go, but Leonard hovers a second longer. His eyes scan over Ray’s face, over the cut and the bruises, and those seem small in comparison to the pain Leonard inflicted with a few words.

He hovers, as if he wants to say more, but then Leonard finally turns and descends the few steps. Ray watches as Leonard weaves between a few people until he fades from view.

With his guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders, Ray turns around and makes his way back towards Barry and Cisco. He sees Cisco looking at him with a frown, seemingly able to pick up on Ray’s dejected attitude, while Barry looks curiously hesitant.

“I’m going to return to my room,” Ray tells them, offering a weak smile that falls flat. “I’m not feeling too well so I’ll try and recuperate before the ball tonight.”

Barry gives a respectful nod. “Of course, Ray.”

Cisco reaches out, putting both hands on Ray’s arms to rub soothingly. “Let us know if you need anything, alright? I’ll be around in an hour or so and we can get ready for the ball together.”

Ray nods, pursing his lips together as he fights back an overflow of emotions. He steps back, and Cisco’s hands drop. Ray gives them a parting nod before he turns around and drags his feet back to his room.

-

Hours had passed, and Cisco did make his way to Ray’s room as he had promised, along with a few servants that brought Cisco’s clothes along for the ball. Ray enjoyed his friend’s presence, and was utterly grateful that even though guilt ravaged Ray’s thoughts, Cisco was able to get him to laugh. But in quiet moments, Ray’s mind darted back to Leonard, back to the anger and the hurt that reflected in Leonard’s eyes.

Ray couldn’t help but feel like he ruined everything. He wanted to yell his frustrations and cry but he kept his mouth shut. He didn’t feel like spoiling Cisco’s excitement. Especially since Ray felt like he brought the scenario upon himself.

So he got dressed, with a silk top that had an elegantly sewn long-jacket over top. He didn’t bother with his hair, letting his thick locks free. He hadn’t realized how long his hair had been getting, but when he slid the snake crown back onto his head, he noticed how the crown was nearly lost behind the fringe of his hair.

Ray waits patiently when Cisco slides on his crown as well, the last piece to Cisco’s outfit. Then, with a gleaming smile, Cisco spins around smoothly to show off his wonderfully designed outfit.

“Beautiful as always,” Ray compliments, his mouth quirking upwards at Cisco’s joy.

“You look stunning as well,” Cisco honestly retorts, coming over to slide his arm through Ray’s. “Well, the ball started five minutes ago. Shall we?”

Ray snickers as he and Cisco depart his quarters. Servants line the halls, obediently stepping to the side and bowing their heads as Ray and Cisco pass. In return, Ray and Cisco tip their heads respectfully back, letting the servants know their work and kindness is much appreciated.

“Doesn’t Barry hate it when you’re late?” Ray finally comments as they make their way down the stairs.

Cisco turns to smile at Ray knowingly. “He’ll get used to it.”

Ray rolls his eyes, but then they’re standing at the edge of the ballroom and he realizes just how fast his heart his beating. Cisco’s arm laces within his own, and together they finally step past the entrance.

The hall is alight with warm yellows and golds, with the fiery red table clothes lining the tables and the curtains along the walls. Everything is ornate, and something new captivates Ray’s attention as they descend the stairs. As they near the bottom, Ray lifts his gaze and is not shocked to find Barry waiting at the bottom, his eyes glued to only Cisco.

Kindly, Ray lets go of Cisco’s arm as they near, handing it over to Barry’s inviting hand.

Barry leans down, kissing the top of Cisco’s hand, much to Cisco’s surprise. Cisco can’t help but turn and look around the ballroom, his face warmed with a blush as he sees others staring.

As Barry straightens up, he glimpses between Ray and Cisco. “You two look absolutely stunning.”

Cisco shyly tucks a lock of his dark hair behind his ear, but he and Ray both bow respectfully.

“Thank you, Prince Barry. If you’ll excuse me, the refreshments are calling my name.” Ray teases, getting Barry, and a nervous Cisco, to laugh. Ray departs with a nod to them both, and as he said he would, heads right to the table with food and drink.

Ray melds into the back wall after he’s filled up on snacks. He’s always felt the most comfortable along the walls when occasions require dancing in a room full of people. It’s not that Ray doesn’t like to dance. He loves it. But not when people watch with their prying eyes, waiting for him to misstep.

He lifts his goblet to his lips, taking a small sip of wine as he ponders the crowd. Cisco’s off chatting, Barry’s off greeting the crowd… while Ray hides. He admits that he might also be pressed against the back wall because he’s been avoiding Galahad, the handsome knight that wants to start a courtship.

The thought leaves a bad taste in Ray’s mouth, thinking that he could be treated as a piece to impress. He feels his anger rising, and it doesn't help when his eyes glaze the room and he finds Galahad on the other side. Galahad’s also scanning the ballroom, and much to Ray’s displeasure, finds Ray. Their eyes connect, and the friendliest smile appears on Galahad’s face.

“Oh no…” Ray grumbles as he sees Galahad moving through the crowd to reach his side. There’s no avoiding this now, Ray thinks, as he places the goblet down on the nearest table. He pushes himself off of the wall and brushes his hands down his tunic to straighten himself out. Galahad should reach him any moment-

“Ray.”

Ray glimpses up, finding Barry coming to his side. His fingers wrap around Ray’s forearm gently, giving a warm smile. “Can you come with me please?”

Ray swallows, turning to find Galahad has gotten captured in the crowd by a few women that are no doubt asking to hear a brave tale. Ray nods, feeling his shoulders fall as he relaxes.

Barry guides him out of the room, out of the main exit. Ray feels the chilly night air even through his layers and can’t help but shiver as they descend the stairs.

“Barry, if you don’t mind me asking, what is this about?” Ray inquires as they hasten their steps. Barry glimpses around as they round the corner.

“Those bandits that attacked you,” Barry starts, “If we had them, would you be able to identify them?”

Ray blinks, turning his eyes forward as Barry leads him down a long corridor. They’ve climbed a level, and Ray realizes Barry must be leading him towards the main courtyard.

“I… yes, of course.” Ray can remember their faces clear as day.

“Good.” Barry clips as they finally reach the far end of the corridor. The torches have been taken from their holders, meaning they’re cast into darkness. Barry gingerly brings Ray up to the stone railing.

Ray’s hands fall flat on the cool stone as he peers down into the courtyard. There are six men that stand with their hands bound behind their backs. They look… defeated. Regardless, Ray looks at each face, and although they don’t realize Ray’s standing above them, he still feels scared being near them.

“It felt like an entire army,” Ray breathes, “but yes. I recall each face.”

Barry turns towards Ray, his face showing the anger and strength he has. He places a hand on Ray’s shoulder this time. “They will be properly dealt with. Now, come. Let’s return you to the ball.”

Ray smiles down at Barry and he allows himself to be guided back to the radiating ballroom. Barry stops him on the outskirts of the entrance, giving Ray his signature warm smile.

“Will you be alright, Ray?” Barry questions, genuine concern showing in his gaze.

Ray manages a weak smile but nods. “Yes, Barry. I appreciate your kindness.”

Barry reaches out, his hand back on Ray’s shoulder, and Ray does feel better with the contact. “You are my friend, Ray. Let me know if there is anything you need.”

Ray nods again, and Barry moves to leave, but then a question pops into Ray’s mind and it leaves his mouth before he has a chance to filter it.

“Barry, there is some curiosity if I may…”

Barry turns, giving a nod. “Absolutely, Ray.”

“Where and when did you find them?” Ray ponders shyly.

Barry pauses and his smile falters for a moment. Again, he glimpses from side to side before he steps closer, and lowers his voice. “They were actually not found by the king’s guard. They were left out front of the main gate, bounded and bruised.”

Ray’s gaze falls as his thoughts start to wander. The bandits wouldn’t simply surrender… and clearly that wasn’t the case since they were bounded. Someone would have had to capture them-

Someone like Snart.

Ray’s eyes snap up to Barry’s, and Ray _knows_ that Barry already understands.

“I, uh, I need to go.” Ray stammers, his jaw flexing as he swallows. He moves to step around Barry, and he’s nearly gone when he feels Barry’s fingers wrap around his wrist.

“Ray,” Bary starts softly. “You love him, don’t you?”

Ray feels the worry coat his lungs like frost, but he clenches his teeth together and gives a nod.

“Everyone deserves to love and be loved in return. People such as ourselves rarely get the chance to feel such a strong emotion. I am lucky to have Cisco; I love him and I know he loves me. And I see Snart must care about you but…” Barry sighs, his eyes dropping for a brief moment, but then his strength returns and his eyes land fully on Ray. “Be careful, Ray. There’s more to him than what you know.”

The warning rings in Ray’s ears, but he gives a nod and Barry releases his wrist. He hesitates a moment longer, curiosity urging him to ask questions, but Ray doesn’t. He turns and jogs back to his quarters. He’s up the stairs in moments, lost in thought.

Ray walks down the corridor, taking long strides as he hurries back to his room to grab a few things before he heads on the journey he’s already decided he will take. He _needs_ to find Snart. He needs to talk to him; he needs Leonard to know how important he is to Ray before it’s too late. He needs Leonard to know how the only thing that matters is _him._

Ray rounds the corner. His quarters are just at the end of the hall-

Ray halts abruptly, feeling his heart leap into his throat when he sees Leonard. He’s got his shoulder against the white-stone wall, his eyes downcast on the ground as thoughts rattle through his mind. But Ray’s movement captures Leonard’s attention and his head snaps up to meet Ray’s gaze.

Ray exhales, relief settling into his bones as he steps forward. Leonard’s pushing off the wall, his face pinched together in concern as he comes to meet Ray halfway.

“Leonard-” Ray breathes when he’s just a foot in front of the other, but Leonard has no intentions of talking.

Hands brace on either side of Ray’s face and soon Leonard pulls Ray down to him. Their lips connect, at first bumping against one another too eagerly, but they meld as the grow used to the proximity. Ray feels warmth settle over him as he lifts his hands and cups Leonard’s face, never wanting to let go of someone so precious.

Leonard’s hand, at one point, slides back to grab a handful of Ray’s lengthy dark hair and squeezes. A gentle reminder that Ray is here, in front of him. His lips slide against Ray’s as Ray changes the angle of the kiss, and the two take a brief moment to breathe before delving back into each other.

Ray’s hands drop, crawling down slightly until his fingers are curled around the back of Leonard’s neck and his thumbs are hooked in the space right before Leonard’s ears. He breathes in through his nose as Leonard’s tongue presses against his and all he smells is Leonard. He’s enraptured by everything the other provides.

And then Leonard’s hands drop to Ray’s waist and he’s walking them back until Ray’s back hits the stone with a thud. The jostle causes their lips to disconnect briefly, so Ray tries to take his opportunity again.

“Leonard-”

“Sh,” Leonard requests, his eyes shut as he shakes his head minutely from side to side. “Let us have this night.”

Ray wants to kiss him again, and he nearly does plant a firm kiss to Leonard’s awaiting mouth, but he holds a shred of sensibility and breathes. “My room,” Ray manages as his hand curls around so his fingers can graze through Leonard’s short hair. He swallows, wanting to stay there, with Leonard’s arms around him, but Ray knows he’ll be able to pin Leonard to the door in his own room without the worry of someone walking around the corner.

Ray pushes himself off the wall, and Leonard takes a step back in response to give Ray the room he needs. He makes sure to snake his fingers around Leonard’s wrist before tugging him the few steps over to his bedroom door. He pushes it open with his free hand and pulls Leonard inside with him. Ray turns just in time to watch Leonard swing the door shut with the hand that Ray doesn’t have held hostage, and he’s advancing on Ray again.

Leonard’s hands grasp onto Ray’s hips like he’s the only thing keeping him afloat. His lips follow, colliding against Ray’s with a passion that almost causes worry to curl in Ray's stomach. Leonard’s kissing like he’s saying goodbye, but then his fingers are sliding under Ray’s tunic and thoughts are hard to process.

Leonard grasps onto the shirt, and they part for a brief moment so Leonard can yank the fabric up and over his head. Ray’s hair is still settling down and Leonard’s throwing the tunic off to the side when Ray curls his hand behind Leonard’s neck and pulls him back in. Ray’s mouth opens submissively as Leonard’s tongue slides past his lips, and he allows himself to be guided backwards until the backs of his thighs hit  his bed.

Ray gives his control over to Leonard, allowing the other to guide him back onto the bed until he’s laying flat against the downy red blanket. He blinks and Leonard’s over top of him, one knee on the bed and his other foot still on the ground. His fists push into the mattress at Ray’s sides and Ray’s propping himself up on his elbows so he can capture Leonard’s lips again.

They’re close, the tips of their noses grazing together. Ray wants Leonard’s mouth on his again, and Leonard moves close enough that Ray thinks he’s going to get what he wants. But then the door flies open and Cisco’s frantic voice fills the air.

“Ray, _please_ help me. My chest is going to explode if I have to spend one more minute out in that stuffy ballroom-” Cisco cuts himself off with a gasp when he sees the compromising situation Ray and Leonard are stuck in.

Leonard’s head falls slightly, his forehead pressing against Ray’s for a moment. He breathes, eyes fluttering shut as if he’s remembering this exact scene. Then, with a huff, he pushes himself up from the bed and walks stiffly past Cisco and out of the room without another word.

Ray blinks, and then he’s sliding off his bed and rushing over to where his tunic lies discarded on the ground. He slides his arms back into the fabric, already listening to Cisco’s continued rambling.

“Ray, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt. I should have knocked. I wasn’t thinking-”

Ray moves to step in front of Cisco and instantly places his broad hands on his friend’s cheeks. He garners Cisco’s attention, happy to find Cisco’s brown eyes resting on him. He’s even happier when he sees Cisco’s shoulders slowly deflate. “Cisco,” Ray speaks, “what’s wrong?”

Cisco takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he starts his short explanation. “Barry wants to announce our courtship and I’m scared. What if King Joe refuses to acknowledge it? What if he forces Barry to stop seeing me? Ray, I can hardly breathe even thinking about it-”

“Shh,” Ray soothes, bringing Cisco forward into an embrace. The shorter places his forehead on Ray’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Ray’s center and squeezing. “I know. I know that’s terrifying, but Barry loves you _so_ much, Cisco. We both know Joe is a great guy. A great _king_. And he loves Barry immensely. I have no doubt in my mind that he’ll see how good you are for his son. Cisco, I want to be here for you but-”

Cisco steps back, a crooked smile on his face as he turns his shining eyes up on Ray. “Go get him. But I’m going to hide in your room for a while, if you don’t mind.”

Ray’s eyes scrunch up with the force of his smile. He darts forward, placing a firm kiss to Cisco’s forehead before he races out of his room, not before grabbing the coat hung just beside the doorway.

Ray races down the empty corridor, glad that everyone is distracted with the jubilee occurring in the castle’s ballroom. He slides his arms into the sleeves of his leather coat as he races down some stairs and past the celebration. The conversation and music float out through the multiple entrance ways, each of which Ray races past.

His feet hit the dry earth and he feels himself smiling at the sight of Marigold. He feels hope tingling in his fingers and his legs as he pats the beast on the side. He hooks one leg in the stirrup and the other is thrown across so he can sit in the saddle. With a grounding breath, Ray grips the leather reins tightly and guides Marigold in the correct direction.

She breaks into a gallop, running faster than Ray’s ever pushed her before. If Ray didn’t know any better, he’d say that Marigold is thrilled to be racing through King’s Central. Only a few stray persons are left, so Ray easily guides her through until they reach the exit. They pass under the stone archway and Ray pushes on until the reach the path breaking into the forest.

The night air is cold, cutting against his cheeks as they race along. He doesn’t care, he needs to find Snart before he goes too far. Before it’s too late.

He races down the path, the sound of his blood thundering in his ears as loud as Marigold’s hooves are against the pathway. He keeps his eyes forward and his thighs tight around the saddle as they go. It must be fifteen minutes later that Ray sees a small light from the side of the path, barely noticeable through the foliage.

Ray tugs on the reins, his eyes narrowing as he tries to make out the figures. He comes up slowly, and now that he’s stopped along the path he can see that there’s a small fire started. Ray swallows, realizing that if he’s wrong about this it could get him in a lot of trouble, but then a figure steps out and Ray can recognize the set of shoulders.

Leonard.

He hasn’t seen Ray, and he’s talking to his two other companions, who, if Ray had to guess, are Lisa and Mick. They’re talking but their voices are low enough that Ray can’t make anything out.

There’s a sense of fear constricting Ray’s chest. He’s making a leap, he’s going to try and correct his mistake… if Leonard will let him. And Ray really hopes he will.

Ray swings both legs over and slides off the saddle, bending at the knees to embrace the impact when his feet hit the ground. He’s not quiet as he pushes through the brush, ignoring the small twigs that poke into his side, or the way the thorns cling to his pants for a brief second before releasing him.

He sees the three look up at the noise, Mick already standing and Lisa reaching for her weapon, but Leonard turns like he doesn’t have a worry in the world. He turns with his brow lifted, unimpressed, but then he sees Ray and his face falls.

“Leonard,” Ray tries to keep his tone strong, but he can already hear the desperation in his tone. He _needs_ Leonard to listen to him, and knowing Leonard’s stubbornness… it’s not going to be easy.

Leonard’s eyes close and he shakes his head as he turns his back to Ray. Ray stops and stares at Leonard’s square shoulders, feeling the pain already welling in his chest, making it hard to breathe. Ray knew the time would come, he knew Leonard would find out, and every night Ray would tell himself it was the day to finally tell Snart who he was, but he waited a day too long and this is his punishment.

Leonard deserves the truth. Ray should have been _better._  For Leonard.

“Leonard, please look at me.” Ray breathes, but hearing the desperation in his own voice is hard. He’s lost Leonard. There’s no going back, and the sinking feeling he has, the tension around his heart, are all indicators that he _knows_ this. But Ray has to try.

Snart doesn’t look. He keeps his back towards Ray and his head down, glaring into the fire Mick set. The silence is deafening, with the occasional crackle from the logs. Not even Lisa nor Mick speak up. They don’t even spare Ray a glimpse, which is almost worse than seeing anger on their faces.

Ray huffs out a breath, his gaze falling down to the long grass below his boots. “It means nothing,” Ray tries to sound convincing, but he hears the defeat in his voice already. Ray feels the tears in his eyes and he hates himself for allowing himself to fall broken.

“I’m a lord’s son,” Ray announces, allowing his eyes to rise to the night sky. The canopy of the forest is thick above, but Ray can see a few stars above. He keeps his eyes pointedly on those stars, holding his strength as he continues. “I’m a Palmer. Another highborn with just as many rumors circulating about me. I’ve got riches, and servants, and I live in a castle but it means _nothing._ ”

The fire pops, sending an enchanting swirl of embers up into the night sky. The sparks are red with passion, clambering towards the sky to join the stars only to fizzle out and turn black. Ray blinks, feeling the first tear fall past and slide down his cheek.

“Go back, Raymond. What was going on between us was insignificant at most. I’m not in love with you… and I never will be.” Leonard grits out, no emotion in his voice. Ray already feels himself losing. If it’s this easy for Leonard to let go, then why shouldn’t it be for Ray? He can’t make Leonard love him. He was naive enough to think Leonard cared for him. Naive enough to get his hopes up.

Ray squeezes his eyes shut, shaking his head as he brings his hand up to grasp onto the crown lying on top of his head. He brings the ornate, golden piece down to rest in both of his curled palms. The detail on the piece always pleased Ray, simple yet breathtaking, but it was nothing more than an item. Ray never thought anything of it. It was a normality to wear a jewelry piece to symbolize one’s house, _but it was only ever jewelry_. And now Ray feels anger boil in his chest at the sight of it. This is the barrier constructed between him and Leonard. A status that Ray was born into and that Leonard wasn’t.

Ray breathes in through his nose as he lets the gold fall from his fingertips. It hits the ground with a muffled thud, pressing down the tall grass with the weight of it. Ray feels like a fool, standing in his extravagant clothes where he clearly does not belong, so he exhales this time as he lets his shoulders fall.

“I’m sorry, Leonard.” Ray’s words are earnest, holding far more than just an apology. There’s a goodbye twisted in between, one that he’s not willing to physically say yet. He’ll come to terms with their farewell later, and he’ll regret he didn’t say more, but as for now Ray needs to get away. His breathing has hitched and he can taste the salt from his tears, so he turns and hops on top of Marigold, and races the short distance back to the King’s Central.

A moment of silence falls between the bandits after Ray leaves, but Lisa can’t take the moment for very long. She stands up brusquely and throws the stick she was whittling into the fire with her lips pursed. She turns to her brother, anger set in her face.

“You’re an idiot, Lenny.” She scolds before sidestepping him and heading towards her horse. “Put the fire out, Mick. Let’s go.”

Mick glimpses at Leonard as he stands, but he doesn’t say anything in defense of his friend. He kicks a few clumps of dirt onto the small fire and then heads after Lisa.

Leonard stares at the smoke that curls up through the woods, taking a moment to breathe. “Yes I am,” he mutters under his breath. Then he turns on his heel and follows after Mick and Lisa.  

-

Ray makes it back to his room, somehow managing not to run into a single soul on the way back. He’s thankful for that, considering he’s got tear-stained cheeks and reddened eyes. He doesn’t think he’d be able to get a word out anyway, considering his throat is constricted. He sniffles as he finally reaches his door and pushes his way inside.

“Ray?” Cisco’s voice floats over to him, but Ray can’t find any words yet.

Ray closes the door behind him, taking a moment to try and recollect himself. But to no avail. He turns, dragging his feet as he enters further. He finds Cisco sitting on the top of the bed with his legs crossed underneath him, dressed down to his sleeping gown. Cisco slides off the bed the second he sees Ray.

“Oh, Ray,” Cisco shakes his head as he comes over and embraces Ray with strong arms.

“I know,” Ray finally manages, reaching around and grabbing onto his friend. He hides in the warmth a while longer, keeping his eyes tightly shut. He focuses on the circles that Cisco rubs into his back.


	12. The Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Cisco's father doesn't seem to have a confirmed first name, I've decided to name him here :)

Ray sits at the edge of the bed, feet just dangling far enough that his tiptoes touch the wood floors. He feels like he’s going to _explode_ if Cisco doesn’t walk through that door in the next few seconds.

Then again, he can only imagine how _Cisco_ feels.

Cisco and Barry had spoken about his desire to announce their courtship. The publicity of it all had scared Cisco, which, luckily, Barry understood.

The events of last night had drawn to a close, with many happy lords and ladies heading home to speak about the elegant ball and the politeness of Prince Barry and Princess Iris. Ray must admit, Barry acted amicably the entire night, making everyone feel most welcomed. Ray’s sure Iris did the same, but he hadn’t had a chance to speak with her since his night was cut short.

Barry had admitted he’d been caught up in the joy of the ball so much so that he wanted to finally proclaim his love for Cisco, but after the night unravelled and the ballroom was cleaned up, he became level-headed again.

The announcement of the engagement would be news shared between all kingdoms; there would be excited whispers, probably some congratulations, but also those who disapproved or didn’t agree. In the end, Barry couldn’t care less what others said, but he agreed that there would be a better way of announcing their relationship than loudly stating it at a ball.

...Which is why Ray’s waiting on Cisco’s bed.

Cisco had left with Barry earlier in the day, shortly after sunrise, to speak with King Joe. Ray couldn’t imagine having a kinder, more sensible king, which is why he’s nearly positive King Joe will approve of their relationship.

But… if there was the _odd_ possibility that King Joe said no? Ray thinks nothing could stop Barry from being with Cisco. They’d probably run off and elope…

Maybe that’s what’s taking Cisco so long. Oh gosh, Ray doesn’t know what he’d do if his friend ran off. Then again, Cisco’s happiness was the only thing that mattered but Ray would be in shambles-

The door opens, creaking as it goes. Ray’s line of thought comes to a sudden halt as he snaps his eyes up impatiently.

Cisco walks into the room and closes the door behind him just as quickly, but there’s a large smile on his face.

Ray bounces up from the bed, mirroring the smile as he rushes over. “Well?” He presses, wound tightly with excitement.

Cisco takes a deep breath, allowing his eyes to flutter shut for a moment before he allows Ray to see the excitement gleaming in his brown eyes.

“Prince Bartholomew Allen, son of King Joe West, and Ser Francisco Ramon, son of Lord Ignacio Ramon are officially courting.” Cisco’s eyebrows shoot up at the end of his statement, a beaming smile following shortly after.

Ray lets out a airy laugh, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Cisco to pull him into a tight hug. “Cisco! Oh my! I can’t-... _Cisco!_ ”

Cisco’s laughing too, and his eyes are shining with more than excitement now. Happiness. That’s what Ray sees. Cisco is happy.

But then that happiness slides away as Cisco looks at Ray unsurely. Immediately, Ray frowns.

“What’s wrong?” Ray asks, his heart plummeting. “This is what you wanted, right?”

“Yes,” Cisco answers instantly, erasing any doubt Ray had. “Yes, of course,” he repeats, softer now. “But…”

Ray quirks a brow, his hands still on Cisco’s shoulders. “What is it, Cisco?”

“It seems unfair. And selfish of me…” Cisco trails off, his eyes flitting between Ray’s.

Ray feels his mouth contort with a question, but then understanding crosses over him. His face softens as he says: “Oh. _Oh._  Cisco, no. By the heavens, please don’t worry about me.”

“I’m not worried about you, Ray,” Cisco tells him as his hands fall to Ray’s arms. “I just… I want you to be happy too.”

Ray sighs, the corner of his mouth quirking up sadly. “Look,” he starts, brushing a lock of hair out of Cisco’s face. “Leonard made it quite clear that whatever we had was… Apparently I made it to be more than it was.”

Cisco opens his mouth, prepared to protest, but Ray continues to talk.

“What makes me happy is seeing you happy. Finally seeing two people marry for _love_ rather than financial and political gain in the kingdoms.” Ray tilts his head down, looking at Cisco earnestly.

“Ray, we can still talk to your father. You shouldn't have to marry Galahad-”

Ray cuts Cisco off with a short jerk of his chin. “It is my fate and it’s about time I started to accept it. I was prepared to a few months ago… when Nate found out who I was due to my own foolishness, but things seemed to get better and hope ridiculously regrew like wildflowers after a harsh storm.”

Ray steps back, straightening up with an amusing smile. He’s trying to make the mood light, but Cisco doesn’t smile back.

“I think Raymond Galahad sounds quite charming, don’t you?” Ray casts Cisco a wink, but Cisco’s frown furrows.

“Ray, I don’t think you know everything you should have about Leonard.” Cisco fills in next, the subject reverting back to something Ray would rather not speak about. “Barry and I were talking-”

“I suppose that doesn’t matter now,” Ray interjects, his tone cooler. “I am thankful for Leonard capturing the bandits that had been part of the attack. My gratitude, and feelings, have ended there.”

Cisco breathes, looking like he wants to say more, but he doesn’t.

Ray forces his smile this time, his hand capturing Cisco’s. “Now let us revert the focus to where it rightfully belongs. I want to know how everything went down.”

Cisco allows Ray to guide him over to the bed, where they sit and Cisco falls into the story. He’s careful to give his best descriptions, such as the shock on King Joe’s face, and then the slow, soft smile. Or the way that Barry looked at him, held his hand through it all.

Ray listened, most of his attention towards the story and his friend’s joy… but in the back of his mind, he can’t stop thinking about Leonard.  


	13. The Dangers

_6 months later_...

Time passed. Ray tried to trample his hope, he pretended that his thoughts and feelings had ended the night Snart told him how he felt about Ray. There was nothing there for Leonard, so why should there be any feelings left for Ray?

Because Ray is foolish and loves with his whole heart and soul.

Cisco stopped asking about Snart, but every now and then he sent Ray a look of concern that Ray always ignored.

Cisco and Barry’s relationship was stronger than ever, and there had to be an engagement on the horizon. Anytime Ray hinted at the prospect, Cisco pushed it off with flushed cheeks and a nervous laughter.

The men who’d attacked Ray and Amaya in the woods had been hanged for their actions.

Apparently they were guilty of many treasonous acts, but Ray couldn’t stop feeling guilty. He tried not to think about it too much.

There had been no word from Snart since that heartbreaking night, but Ray kept in contact with Nate. Often, Nate would come to the kingdom.

Ray wasn’t the only one who was left with heartbreak. Apparently Snart’s departure was also Mick’s. There had been no note for Nate, no explanation. Mick simply… left.

Nate and Ray didn’t speak much about the situation, but there was an understanding that ran so deep between them that Ray was lucky he had Nate.

Then there was Galahad. He and Ray had meet a handful of times over the months. There was the evident fact that Galahad was what everyone said he was. A brave knight, a gentleman, handsome… but it meant nothing to Ray. No matter how much Ray _wished_ he could truly forget Snart, no matter how much Ray wished he could love Galahad… there was nothing.

And Ray was pretty sure Galahad’s thoughts echoed his.

Galahad is supposed to come to Starling Kingdom later in the day, so of course Ray’s afternoon was freed for the knight he was intended for… but Ray only dreaded the meeting.

He sits in his room, staring out his window at the courtyard down below. The air is heavy, causing his hair to fall flat and moisture to cling to his skin. There was a bad storm the day before, meaning the ground was still muddy and the air humid.

Ray wishes his father would have decided to lock him away instead. Then again, Ray kind of was after the death of his mother and sister. And he had grown to hate the castle, viewing it as a prison...

Ray groaned as he allowed his chin to fall in his hand. Boredom. That’s what Ray’s life would be from now on. Married to a knight that doesn’t care for him and stuck in a kingdom his older brother is meant to inherit.

Ray’s never felt more sorry for himself.

Then, just when Ray’s thinking about how there is no prince out there to rescue him, the door opens and shuts. He spins around, hands gripping onto the stone windowsill as Lorelle enters.

“Lorelle!” Ray exclaims with a laugh. “You scared me.”

Her eyes are alight with excitement and her hair is wild, falling out of the usually tight bun she wears. “Ray, dear Ray,” she starts, “you must listen to me and listen closely.”

Ray’s brows pull together as Lorelle comes and takes his hands in hers.

“There is a horse ready for you in the stables. A lunch is wrapped in one of the saddles.” She shakes his hands with a wide smile. “You must change out of your clothes. Something plain.”

Ray lets out an unsure laugh. “What are you talking about, Lorelle?”

She walks over towards Ray’s wardrobe, picking out an outfit. She turns back around and throws the items down on Ray’s bed.

“You’re going to get your spark back, Ray.” She says. “It’s been months since I’ve seen it in your eyes. And you’ve barely left this castle. You need this, dear.”

Ray’s lips part in surprise, glimpsing between Lorelle and the clothes on his bed. Silence stretches on, until he finally gains a small smile.

“I suppose mothers do know best,” he teases, his eyes falling back on the woman that’s raised him.

She smiles widely and her bottom lip starts to wobble as she steps forward to wrap her arms around Ray. They embrace until Lorelle finally pushes him away.

“Get dressed and rush to the stables.” She repeats, her tone holding hope. “Don’t worry about your father.” She then leaves, rushing out of the room to leave Ray the option.

He takes her advice and shucks his clothes off his form. He dresses quickly, then leaves his room. He makes sure to keep his head turned down until he reaches the stables, where he finds Marigold waiting for him, just like Lorelle said.

He jumps on horseback and rushes out of the stables, towards Nate’s library. A smile already sits on his face, looking forward to surprising Nate.

-

Nate sits on a rickety stool, a book out on the table in front of him. The day has been drab, what with the humid weather, the dreary, gray sky, and muddy grounds. This keeps Nate inside, his attention changing from his book to watching out the window.

He wasn't expecting any company, so when he sees the three horses approaching, Nate feels his stomach drop.

The thieves he’d come to know, the thieves that he thought were his _friends_ , walk in through the door of his library as if nothing has ever changed. As if half a year had not passed.

The very sight of the three incites an anger in Nate that he wasn’t aware he could harbor.

“Nate,” Snart greets in a short drawl.

Nate says nothing in return. He simply sits up straighter, watching as Snart throws himself down in a nearby chair and relaxes. Lisa does the same, sparing him the greeting.

Mick, on the other hand, comes up to Nate’s desk and snatches an orange off the surface.

Nate stays silent, his lips pursed to hold back his ferocity. He can feel Mick’s gaze land on him every now and then, sometimes their eyes connect but Mick quickly diverts his gaze. It’s rare to see guilt in Mick’s eyes, but it’s there.

Another few moments of silence pass so Nate gives a sarcastic shrug. “Okay, since no one else is saying anything I will. Where the _hell_ have you been?”

Lisa’s eyes stay down the the floor, unwilling to move from her spot in the large chair. She looks tired and… angry. Mick and Snart share a glimpse before Mick shrugs off the inquiry.

“We’ve been getting things done.” Mick answers as he plucks an orange slice into his mouth. He doesn’t look at Nate.

“Sixth months?” Nate deadpans. “You’ve all been running. And for what?”

Lisa finally turns to her brother, her anger almost as hot as Nate’s. “Ask my dear old brother. He decides to throw us after ridiculous tasks simply because he doesn’t want to face his feelings.”

Nate, in any other situation, would want to high-five Lisa. He composes himself, turning his gaze on Leonard.

“It is no question that this is about Ray.” Nate says next, saying the name that they all seem to be avoiding. He can see why. Leonard visibly tenses, his hands curling into fists.

“I know it’s hard for you to think about how other people feel,” Nate snaps, “but Ray genuinely loved you.”

Leonard doesn’t say anything. He moves his hand up to press his fist to his lips and stares out the window instead.

Nate shakes his head, getting up from his stool. He moves over to the side, using the tasks he needs to get done as a way to keep his hands busy.

With his back turned, he hears Leonard speak.

“There is little basis for a relationship when there was no honesty.” Leonard says, but even he doesn’t believe those words.

Nate purses his lips as he picks up the large basket of books. He can feel the eyes on his back, but he’s too furious to break the silence first. He holds the basket close to his chest and turns, walking over towards his desk to deposit the basket there.

The basket lands with a loud thud, and that’s what it takes for someone to speak up.

“Nate-” Leonard starts, his tone heavy with exasperation.

Nate’s blood boils hearing Leonard’s voice. He seems barely bothered, as bothered as someone would be with a fly buzzing around their head. Nate spins, turning his eyes on Snart.

“You claim you wanted honesty. You _scold_ Ray for not telling you he’s a lord’s son, but did you tell him you were a thief?” Nate lets his voice ring through the air. The light streams in through the windows, and the dust floats in the sunshine, which would otherwise be peaceful if it wasn’t for the tension that’s now created.

Neither Mick, Lisa, or Leonard look willing to speak, so Nate continues. Nate still had never received confirmation from the three himself, but Nate had spent more time with the three than Ray had. Nate didn’t miss the clues, the ones that were in front of his face. Mick didn’t hide it well. Snart, on the other hand, did.

“Ray is privileged, he is. He has servants, and nice clothes, riches and gold.” Nate waves his hands through the air as he continues, “But guess what? That doesn’t change what he’s _been_ through. I understand that you hate practically anyone who has money-”

Leonard opens his mouth to interject but Nate doesn’t give him an opportunity.

“But you must see that Ray is different!” Nate sighs, running his hands through his hair. He waits, hoping to see the hardness in Leonard’s eyes diminish. It doesn’t.

Nate shakes his head as he moves behind his desk. He grabs his jacket off the back of the chair, and then he swings his satchel over his shoulder.

“Where are you going?” Mick’s voice climbs above them. Usually his voice is quiet, he mumbles and growls, but now his voice is strong in volume and full of concern.

Nate can’t bare to look at Mick as he pushes a few things into his satchel. He shakes his head again. “I’m leaving. I can’t handle this pigheadedness right now.”

Nate moves to walk past them, but stops at Leonard’s side. He glimpses over, and Leonard stares back. “He loves you, Snart.”

Leonard’s eyes drop at the sentiment, and the air grows silent.

Nate moves past, nearly towards the exit, when he feels Mick’s fingers wrap around his wrist. Nate pauses, but he can’t find himself to look at Mick. Not right now. There’s a lot he wants to say but he’s feeling too argumentative.

So all he says is: “You three may stay the night but you must be gone by morning.”

Mick’s fingers slip away from Nate’s wrist and the chill against his skin is bitter. Nate purses his lips and pushes the door open. He steps out, noticing the gray sky and the wind gusting through the trees.

He also notices the group of bandits in front of him.

Nate freezes, his lips parting.

The man at the front of the bandits, who sits atop his horse, smirks. His eyes rake up and down Nate’s form before he meets Nate’s gaze. “Librarian,” the bandit says boldly. “I’m looking for three persons. Two men and a woman, with the names Snart and Rory. Are these names familiar?”

Nate gulps, trying to ignore the way the man’s eyes watch Nate’s throat. He opens his mouth, prepared to stutter out a denial when he feels shoulders bump against his.

Mick’s the first one out, stepping in front of Nate like a protective wall. His sword remains in its sheath, but he’s got his hand resting on the hilt.

Lisa follows next, flanking Mick, and then Snart.

The man’s bearded cheeks pull back in what Nate assumes is a grin. He looks like he’s having fun now as he straightens up.

“Mardon.” Snart bites out, his head rolling to view Mardon. His hands hang at his sides, and if Nate didn’t know Snart better he’d assume that Snart is _bored_.

“Snart,” Mardon replies sarcastically. He scrunches his shoulders up as he smiles wider. “You know, it’s been ages since we’ve seen each other. What have you been up to?”

Snart quirks a brow, but he doesn’t bother playing along with Mardon’s strange attitude.

“Oh, that’s right.” Mardon’s facade drops and his ferocity suddenly appears. “Taking my jobs, killing my men-”

“You attacked a highborn in my territory.” Snart interjects, the volume of his voice climbing. “The deaths of those men didn’t come at my hand.”

“No,” Mardon snaps. “You handed them to the King’s Guard, putting the rest of my men at stake. Those men would have been tortured for weeks in hopes of getting information on myself, our hideout-”

“I guess that means your men don’t know about honor among thieves?” Leonard drawls next.

Mardon’s jaw flexes with the force of grounding his teeth together. He breathes through his nose before he forces his anger down. He lets out a short laugh as turns his eyes down to where his hands rest on the saddle horn.

“I suppose I don’t either.” Mardon starts. “That’s why we’ll be killing you, after we make you watch your sister’s death. Then we’ll kill the librarian and steal everything he owns.”

Nate’s heart is paralyzed with fear. His eyes dart around, watching as Mardon’s men step forward.

-

Ray’s slowed Marigold down, his eyes skating across the landscape hungrily. Much like Lorelle had said, Ray hasn’t been out in so long. He feels like he could be journeying down a different path, what with the green overgrowth looking weaker and patted down from the storm.

An excited smile winds onto Ray’s face as he turns his attention forward. He thinks Nate will be more than glad to see him. All of their visits have consisted of Nate coming to the castle, which is fine but… it's no secret that Ray _despises_ those gray stone walls.

He’s getting closer, he can tell by the way the clearing approaches.

But something seems off.

The woods seem eerily quiet as Ray gets closer and closer, as if something scared off all the woodland creatures. Ray decides to look around him, keeping Marigold in a straight path and his hands tight on the reins.

There’s no figures crouching in the woods, no large predator waiting for prey. Ray feels… alone.

With a frown, Ray settles back onto his saddle and keeps his head pointed forward. He’s on high alert, ears straining to listen to anything odd.

Then he hears it. It’s undeniably metal against metal. There’s a sword fight not far off…

Nate.

Ray hits his heels against Marigold’s side and she breaks into a gallop. He pulls taut on the reins, turning her to the right and racing down the distance to Nate’s library. He can see the building coming into sight.

Then he sees the fight.

Specifically he sees Snart, foot against a man’s chest. He kicks back and the man flies back into the mud with a groan. Then Snart turns around, never dropping his guard as another man comes from behind. Their swords clash together, Snart’s coming down hard across the other.

There’s Mick, who surprisingly uses his sword only when necessary. He prefers to wait for his opponent to get as close as possible before he reaches out and lands a punch straight across the man’s jaw.

Then there’s Lisa. Who fights with a brush approach that has the utmost elegance. It’s clear Leonard taught her how to fight, but she put her feminine twist in her movements, which makes her lithe and spritely. Ray feels like he could be watching a fae warrior from those fairytales Lorelle read to him as a child.

But where’s Nate? Ray’s heart jumpstarts at the realization. He looks side to side until his eyes finally find Nate, pressed against the wall of his library, cornered.

A man approaches, smiling villainously as he takes slow steps towards Nate. His sword hangs at his side; the man is so smug he actually tosses the weapon down in the dirt.

Nate’s defenseless. Nate could _die_ if the man so much as punches him.

Ray slides off Marigold, racing over towards Nate without another thought. He swipes the sword off the ground, kicking up mud behind him as he goes. The man brings his hand up and Nate’s hiding his face-

Ray plunges the sword through the man’s back, just under his shoulder blade. The man’s weight shifts to the other foot in attempt to move the pressure and the pain shooting through his side.

The violence of it causes a roll of nausea through Ray’s stomach. He purses his lips, trying his best to hold back any chance of vomiting. He then pulls the sword out with a huff and the momentum sends the bandit crumpling to the ground.

Ray falls on his knees, bloodied sword slipping out of his grasp as he moves over to Nate. His hands cradle Nate’s face, looking him over for any life threatening cuts or bruises. Ray knows how Nate bleeds easily.

“R-Ray?” Nate breathes, a relieved smile cracking through.

Ray’s breathing heavy, his breath puffing out in front of him. The humidity is rough and Ray has to blink through the clumps of hair that’s poking him in the eyes.

“We need to get out of here.” Ray exclaims, grabbing onto Nate’s arms and standing. Nate grasps on just as hard, the two anchoring one another in the do-or-die scenario.

“Ray,” Nate breathes heavy as he stops Ray from guiding him over to the horse. “Please tell me _someone_ has taught you how to shoot a bow sometime in your pretentious childhood?”

The question causes Ray’s mouth to tilt up in a crooked grin. “That’s all us spoiled highborns know how to do.”

“Good. There’s a bow inside, just to the right of the door. Grab that. Something tells me you’re not the best with a sword.” Nate falls back against the brick of the library, trying to calm his beating heart.

Ray glimpses over his shoulders, finding Mick, Leonard, and Lisa fairing pretty well for themselves. He darts to the side, sliding in the mud as he tries to come to an abrupt halt. He sees the bow with its quiver and plucks it out of the corner.

“Come on,” Ray instructs as he slings the quiver over his shoulders. He wraps his arm around Nate’s torso and Nate’s arm winds around Ray's shoulders. Together, they rush over to Marigold.

Nate hops up first, with help from Ray. Ray places the reins in his hands, then turns up with a shaky smile.

“Find the guards. They’ll come.” Ray instructs, reaching over his shoulder to grab an arrow.

“Ray-” Nate tries to argue, but Marigold’s already shifting nervously from the loud brash sound of sword against sword.

Ray’s eyes grow dark as he casts them on Nate. “We will not survive this without the guards. If you do not go-”

“Fine, fine,” Nate exclaims nervously, pulling on the reins to turn Marigold around. “Don’t you dare die, Ray.”

Ray smiles but there’s a lack of confidence in his gaze. Nate can’t help but frown as he forces himself around. His heels thump against Marigold’s sides and she goes racing off.

Ray turns his head to the side, his sweat-clumped hair falling back over his eyes. There are four bodies on the ground, lifeless. Ray’s stomach churns, knowing that one of those lives were taken by him. He can feel the bile rise in his throat but he swallows it down.

That’s when Ray sees the man rushing towards Leonard. His sword is raised, and things seem to slow down in that moment.

Ray’s got the bow raised, arrow ready.

Snart turns, spotting the sword that’s going to take his life-

Ray exhales and releases the string. The arrow flies through the air, piercing the man right through the heart. His eyes glaze over almost immediately, followed by his sword falling out of his hand and his body crumpling in the mud.

Ray can see the breath Snart was holding leave him, his shoulders falling with the exhale. Then his head snaps over in Ray’s direction, his eyes as intense as they were when they first met.

As if they weren’t surrounded by sword-wielding bandits, the two stand, staring at one another.

Lisa notices this, her eyes widening at the two frozen figures. “Hey idiots! Maybe _do this later_!” She hisses as she swings her sword around and catches two men across the throat.

Ray diverts his eyes to the ground to avoid the sight, taking another calming breath before lifting his gaze to search for any other men he can stop

He takes another man down, then another, and each time Ray feels something in his chest turn colder. He grits his teeth as he lifts the bow with a prepped arrow and releases, taking down each target as if he’s skilled at killing.

He can feel Snart’s gaze on him, peering to the side every few seconds to check on Ray. He’s stuck between being pleased Snart’s checking on him; he does feel safer. But there’s also the fact that Ray feels overwhelmed, having to worry about Leonard and the bandits and hoping Nate made it back okay-

Ray reaches back. There’s nothing.

His frozen heart seems to paralyze completely. Ray knows his eyes widen and Leonard must pick up on his despair because he hears his name called by Leonard. But it feels distant, as if he’s hearing it from miles away.

Ray lifts his gaze, somehow sensing he should look over his shoulder despite his numb limbs. Then he hears his name again, from Leonard’s lips, and he sees the horse racing towards him. He can feel the thundering through the earth, but he cannot move.

The man atop the horse grins as if he’s already one, and then there’s the gleam of the man’s sword, as threatening as his smile.

There’s nothing but blood rushing in Ray’s ears as the man’s sword lifts in the air. He’s so close now and Ray can barely manage to close his eyes as that sword comes down against him.

He feels it slice against his skin, across his chest. The pain is as hot as if he’d been burned, and that’s the last thing Ray feels before the world turns black.

-

Leonard screams as he sees Mardon’s sword come down on Ray. Fury and fear mixing into one as he watches Ray turn, eyes distant, looking right through Leonard. He then falls to his knees, and then down into the mud.

Leonard clenches his jaw hard as he turns back to the two bandits he’s currently fighting. With a twirl of his sword, he slays one bandit, and then plunges his sword through the other’s chest.

Leonard can feel Lisa and Mick glimpsing at him occasionally, but he can’t think of anything other than the paralyzing fear that Ray’s dead.

He rushes over to Ray’s side, falling to his knees as soon as he comes close to Ray. He drops his sword in favor of picking Ray up, sliding him into his lap.

“Raymond,” Leonard says shakily, reaching up to brush hair out Ray’s face. “Raymond,” he tries again, but Ray’s eyes are shut. Ray’s skin is cold yet clammy from the humidity that clings to him.

But what matters is that Ray’s chest rises and falls with shallow breaths. He’s breathing, despite the blood that’s soaking the front of his tunic.

Leonard exhales, a selfish relief flooding over him. There’s still hope, and Leonard’s never hoped for something as strongly as he’s hoping that Ray will be okay.

That’s when he hears the thundering coming from behind. And the bandits do as well because their movements pause as everyone looks up at the approaching noise.

That’s when the guards from Starling Kingdom come rushing through the woods, looking like an entire army. Covered in chainmail and swords held high, they come through fearlessly.

There’s a call from Mardon for the bandits to flee, and Leonard makes a mental note to hunt Mardon down and make him suffer. But Ray comes first.

Lisa’s sprinting over to him, falling down beside him to check Ray over. Leonard appreciates it considering his mind is clouded over with adrenaline. Mick’s there too, hovering over Leonard’s shoulder as the guards rush past them.

“Mick, get the horse,” Lisa instructs, and Mick does so with a nod. He’s back in seconds and hands the reins over to Lisa.

Mick reaches down, helping Leonard lift Ray off the ground. It’s not an easy feat, and Leonard realizes his trousers are starting to spot with the crimson blood flooding from Ray’s wound.

Leonard leaves Ray in Mick’s arms as he jumps up on the horse. Guards approach, but the three easily ignore them as they all focus on getting Ray up on the horse safely.

The guards, who look on the younger side, pale at the sight of Ray. Orders are being shouted, men are getting ready, horses huff as their reins are pulled on, but finally one of the guards steps up to Leonard’s horse and gives him a hesitant look.

“Straight back to the castle with Ser Raymond,” the guard tilts his head down politely.

Leonard doesn’t wait for the okay to head forward. He taps his heels against his horse’s sides and he’s breaking into a thundering gallop. He hears the sound of guards following behind him but Leonard keeps his focus forward, and on keeping Ray from sliding off the horse.

He’s not sure what’s louder. The thunderous sound of hooves against the earth or the rapid thump of Leonard’s heartbeat.

They’re almost to the clearing, almost to Starling Kingdom when Leonard sees Ray’s eyes flutter open lazily. Leonard glimpses down to the mass he he has in his arms and back to the path, feeling his stomach sink at the distant look in Ray’s eyes.

“Hold on, Raymond,” Leonard bites out as he breaks through the clearing. His horse races up towards the entrance, straight past the two guards who try to step in his way. He hears them being called off moments later from those following behind him.

He wants to continue racing through the grounds, feeling as though he could out run Ray’s wounds. He knows better, and the crowd is too thick for him anyway so he tugs on the reins and slows down his horse.

Leonard guides his horse past the people of Starling Kingdom, his jaw clenching as he realizes he has no idea what he’s going to do now that he's here. The crowd of commoners is already overwhelming, and they turn to glower at him since he’s trying to part the crowd with the help of his stead, but then their eyes glaze over Ray and they seem to freeze.

The crowd starts to pass and whispers start to fill the air, but distantly Leonard can hear someone yelling for the guards. Leonard’s able to move forward a few more yards before a procession of guards form a line in front of him, rattling with the metal plates adorning their bodies.

Leonard pulls back on the reins, causing the horse’s head to reel back and huff out in annoyance at the sudden stop. The guards are already mounting spears in front of Leonard, positioned rigidly in case Leonard tries to break the line. He looks among them all, wondering if he looks as helpless as he feels, but they’re helmets are covering their faces, casting shadows against their eyes.

“Stand down!” The guard who was riding with Leonard moves his horse forward, looking at his men commandingly. They listen, placing their weapons at their sides but keeping their regiment rigidly in place.

Then Leonard sees a woman breaking past the line. Her wavy hair falls around her shoulders, some of it hidden below the neck of her chest plate and some of it uncontrollably hanging out. She’s got a sword on her side, and she proudly bares a golden necklace. Leonard has heard of it, he knows the tales. He knows she’s a warrior from Zambesi.

“He’s been hurt,” Leonard tells her, watching as her eyes fall down to Ray. His skin is ashen, and his lips are blue, but worst of all there’s the blood staining his tunic, and there’s the blood on his cheeks left from Leonard frantically trying to keep him awake while simultaneously trying to keep pressure on the wound.

Immediately, she rushes to Ray’s side, pure concern etched onto her features.

“Ray,” her voice shakes, but she reaches to slap him on the cheek. Not hard enough to harm, but hard enough for it to sting. And Ray’s eyes actually do open.They look up at Leonard at first, and the corner of his mouth quirks up momentarily until she calls his name again.

“Amaya?” Ray rasps out, shifting his gaze from Leonard down to Amaya. He opens his mouth, about to say more, when his eyes go distant. His head falls back to rest on Leonard’s arm, succumbing to the loss of blood.

Amaya looks up at Leonard, eyes sharp as she steps back. “Come with me,” she demands, giving Leonard enough room to slide off the horse.

Leonard does. He swings one leg over, sliding down himself while trying his hardest to keep Ray from falling off. Amaya comes forward to help as Leonard wraps one arm under both of Ray’s legs, and soon he lifts Ray off the horse to cradle him in both arms. Leonard turns back to Amaya, but his eyes glaze over the horrified crowd and Leonard feels a weight crushing down on his shoulders.

But then Amaya’s looking at him with her sharp eyes again and Leonard grounds himself again. She repeats herself, “Come,” and then turns to lead Leonard past the line of guards. Before she passes, she gives one of the near guards an instruction. “Call for Lord Palmer to meet us. And call for the healer.”

Leonard keeps his eyes focused on Amaya’s back, keeping just a few steps behind her as best he can. Ray’s heavy, and Leonard feels exhaustion setting in from the fighting, the adrenaline. The _worry_. That’s not stopping him, though. Ray saved him, and Leonard’s going to save him too.

Amaya’s taking him into the castle, down a corridor. The length of the hall seems to stretch on, and Leonard knows that, under any other circumstances, he would be struggling to hold Ray’s weight. But adrenaline and fear of losing Ray aids Leonard in keeping Ray up.

Finally they reach a room, at the far end of the hall. Two maids step back, hands delicately picking at their aprons as they watch Leonard carry Ray inside. Both look utterly gutted to see Ray in such a state.

“Here,” Amaya instructs, motioning towards a cot to the other side of the room, near a smaller window.

Leonard purses his lips as he leans down, setting Ray as gently as he can manage on top of the cot. He sees the way Ray’s face pinches in pain, even though he’s passed out. Leonard can only imagine what Ray’s going through.

The door bursts open behind them and Leonard’s expecting Lord Palmer ready to throw a death sentence at him, but there’s an older woman with graying hair tied up in a sloppy bun. Her eyes go straight to Ray and Leonard watches as she lets out a broken sob.

“Lorelle,” Amaya says strongly, coming forward to place her hands on the servant’s shoulders. “He can make it through this but we need to healer. They’re sending for him now. Can you get us warm water and lots of clean rags?”

Lorelle scrunches her eyes closed and tears start to slide down her cheeks. Her lips wobble as she tries to hold back more sobs, and she manages.

“Good,” Amaya breathes, her voice unwavering and soothing. She even smiles, relaxing even Leonard. “You can do this, Lorelle. Ray will be _fine_.”

Lorelle sniffles, glimpsing at Ray once more before she spins and rushes from the room.

Leonard stays by Ray’s side for a few minutes longer before the doors are flung open again, this time the healer walks in with a bag held in one hand. The woman has a colorful wrap around her head and aging lines through her forehead.

Next to the healer is Cisco, his brows scrunched so tightly together that Leonard thinks Cisco’s face might permanently stay that way. Beside him is Nate, his interest towards Ray but his eyes landing on Leonard every few seconds.

Cisco steps up to Ray’s side slowly, as if he’s too afraid to see the damage. And then he sees the wound and the blood and Cisco’s breath leaves him. Leonard watches Cisco’s head fall forward into his hands, covering his gaze so he doesn’t have to see his fallen friend. Cisco then adjusts so he can press the heels of his hands to his eyes, breathing in through his mouth.

Nate's there, a hand pressed between Cisco's shoulder blades in a comforting gesture. He allows Cisco to breathe, allows him to cry. Leonard can feel Nate's eyes on him every now and again but Leonard can't bring himself to meet Nate's eyes.

Another few minutes pass before Cisco’s able to remove his hands. He turns his eyes watery gaze down to Ray, sucking on his bottom lip.

“Ray,” Cisco breathes, shaking his head. “Ray, you stupid, stupid-” Cisco’s voice breaks and he abruptly stops speaking. He averts his eyes down towards Ray’s feet as he tries to regain himself. “You better survive this because I can’t imagine a world without my best friend.”

Amaya stays back, keeping her eyes pointedly on the ground, and the healer moves around Ray’s form as she inspects the wound.

Lorelle’s back with the rags, and a servant follows in behind her with a giant pale of steaming water. The healer thanks her kindly and starts to clean Ray’s wound. Things seem to work effortlessly from there with a select few servants coming and going.

Amaya eventually convinces Cisco to leave to get something to eat, and Nate and two servants accompany him. Leonard feels relieved knowing Cisco won’t be alone.

Another hour passes when the healer steps back, hands and sleeves dirtied from Ray’s blood, herbs, salves. A pile of blooded rags sit off to the side and a bowl of water turned red.

“He should survive,” the healer announces finally, bringing a hand up to wipe at her forehead. “You may tell Lord Palmer that he can come.”

Amaya pushes off the wall, about to exit the room when she seems to remember Leonard’s presence. She turns, giving him a stern look. “You may not leave yet. I will have the guards on you if you try.”

Leonard knows the threat holds, but he has no intention on leaving Ray’s side. Not yet. He moves over, crouching beside the cot. He first eyes Ray’s hand hesitantly when he hears the healer.

“You may hold his hand,” she speaks lowly. “He should be out quite a while.”

Leonard wastes no time laying his hand over Ray’s, gently lacing their fingers together. He then gently situates his grip so he can cradle Ray’s hand between his own.

“I’m not leaving,” Leonard finally announces, keeping his eye son Ray’s face, which is unnaturally pale and clammy.

He can still see Amaya out of the corner of his eye. She hesitates, as if she doesn’t believe him, until she finally slips out of the room.

More time passes and then Lord Palmer enters with three guards behind him. Leonard assumes they’re for him so he tilts his head down and takes the necessary steps away from Ray… but Lord Palmer simply walks right past him and kneels at Ray’s side.

“My boy,” Lord Palmer breathes, brushing a lock of hair off Ray’s forehead. “Oh, my boy,” he utters again.

Leonard looks around the room, noticing the guards have no interest in his presence. Even Amaya hangs on the wall by the door, watching Lord Palmer carefully.

Leonard assumes he’ll be allowed to get some fresh air since he’s been stuck in the stuffy room for what feels like hours. He walks towards the exit and Amaya may give him a look but allows him through.

Leonard slips out of the room, filing out into the chilly corridor and right to the side rail. The sky has turned to night, so Leonard was correct in thinking hours had passed.

He plants his hands on top of the stone and grips, trying to take a moment and let tension flee from his shoulders. He breathes in through his nose, and exhales through his mouth, and opens his eyes again.

His breath catches when he sees the glowing candles through the castle grounds. Commoners are grouped together, and conversation is barely above a dull hum, but they’re outside with candles in hand. The sight would be beautiful if it wasn’t for the fact that Leonard knows Ray’s lying on a rough cot with a deep wound in his side and there’s the possibility he might not survive.

“They did the same thing the night I lost my wife and daughter.”

Leonard’s head snaps up, turning to his left to find Lord Palmer settling beside him. His hands rest on the stone as well as he peers over to view the crowd of people. A sad smile rises and he huffs out a laugh.

“I… could not come sooner,” Lord Palmer admits, his head ducking down as if he’s ashamed. “If Ray did not make it… I would not have been strong enough to look at his body. To know that my son was taken from me too.”

Leonard feels the urge to say _it’s okay_. He gets it. He understands the lord, but he doesn’t speak. Leonard thinks silence might be the most acceptable response.

“It’s amazing to see people coming together. Through pain, loss, celebration…” Lord Palmer trails off, eyes scanning over the crowds with the glimmer of each candle shining in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Leonard finds himself saying, but the words seem to burn his throat so he swallows.

The sentiment causes Lord Palmer’s head to swivel towards him. He searches Leonard’s face at first, Leonard’s not sure what for, but Lord Palmer only seems more confused. He turns away from the crowd to fully face Leonard, and something about the action is so kind that Leonard doesn’t know how to react.

“Why are you apologizing?” He inquires, his head shaking from one side to the other minutely. “You fought for my boy. I can tell by the dirt under your fingernails and the blood still staining your hands. You saved him. You brought him back. He has a chance of survival because of _you._ ”

Leonard feels his stomach churn at the praise. He grits his teeth, knowing full well that he shouldn’t be talking back to someone of such high status, but he can’t swallow the gratitude Lord Palmer is presenting him with. “They were people that were after _me_. They ambushed us, and we were fighting, and if it weren’t for Raymond I would be the one dead.” Lord Palmer breathes, but Leonard can’t stop himself now. “Your boy is a fighter. He was protecting me, shooting bandits dead with a bow. But I wasn’t paying enough attention-”

Lord Palmer’s hand clasps onto Leonard’s shoulder, pulling him back out of reliving that moment. Pulling him out from seeing the moment the sword slashed against Ray’s skin. Leonard breathes, realizing just how in need of a breath he was.

“Something tells me you’re the reason my son’s been so happy these last few months. And the reason he’s been a big pain my ass about leaving these castle walls.” Lord Palmer lets out a chuckle, giving Leonard’s shoulder a squeeze before he lets go. Then the lord sags forward, resting his elbows onto the stone rail with a resigned sigh.

“There’s this quirk my son has, something that I’ve been trying to correct for years.” Lord Palmer’s eyes dance around the courtyard while shadows from the lit candles from down below flicker across his face. “I’ve got two sons, you see. They’re twins, and the first borns. Sydney was the eldest, not by very long, but enough to label him as the rightful heir. There was never any jealousy from Ray, which warmed my heart and made things quite easy for me and his mother. He wanted different things. He’s got an avid mind, ready to soak up any piece of information he possibly can. Sydney also has no bitterness towards having to take up politics once I’m gone. Sydney can be trouble. He’s hard to handle, he talks back too much, but he’s cunning. He’s run by what he needs to do to succeed. Ray, on the other hand, is run by what is _right_.”

Leonard listens intensely. The description of Ray lifts the corner of his mouth up fondly. He knew that the second he met Ray. Ray’s always too good, too kind and caring for his own good.

“That’s what gets him in trouble. That’s what got him his first black eye when he was only seven years old.” Lord Palmer smirks at the memory, chuckling. “A remember like it was yesterday. A boy a few years younger than Ray was being picked on, some bully destroyed the kid’s toy, and Ray stood up for him. He made me proud that day, and he continued to do so.”

Lord Palmer ducks his head, eyes falling to trail along the cracks of his palms. “Ray was traveling with his mother and sister, going to a festival in King’s Central, while Sydney and I stayed back. There was something going on, something so unimportant but I wanted Sydney to stay to see what it was like. How to act like a proper lord.” Lord Palmer pauses to breathe. “They were attacked and robbed. They’d stopped along a river, you might have seen it if you travel King’s Road often. My wife and daughter returned back to the carriage. Ray, much to his mother’s frustration, stayed by the river. When Ray made it back to me he told me he had caught a frog and was giving it a proper goodbye before releasing it. While he was down there, a bandit had run a sword through his mother, and then did the same to my daughter. Quick deaths.”

Leonard’s jaw hurts from clenching his teeth together.

“Ray found them, just as the bandits were fleeing. The guards were killed. _Brutally_.” Lord Palmer’s eyes close as he relives the memory. “He was alone, but he made it back to the castle,” Lord Palmer swallows, his words harder to form with the lump in his throat. “I could tell by the look in his eyes.”

Leonard aches for Ray, he feels the pull in his chest. He feels the need to wrap Ray up in his arms, cradle Ray’s head in his hands and thank the gods that Ray had survived. Leonard wants to beg Ray to continue fighting. To continue defying the odds.

“The town was filled then as well, these same beautiful lights floating through the kingdom in mourning. In solidarity.” Lord Palmer pushes himself up, turning to give Leonard a tired smile. “My son has been through many things. There will be more dangers that approach, but Ray will continue to fight against all these injustices.” Lord Palmer pauses as his eyes turn up to meet Leonard’s seriously. “He’ll continue to fight for what he loves.”

Lord Palmer’s eyes are too much. He should be furious with Leonard. Leonard _deserves_ that anger. Ray is hurt because of him-

“You need to stop blaming yourself,” Lord Palmer utters next. “I did. For years and years. It’s hard, every day I don’t wake up to my wife’s smiling face and my daughter by my side. But what happened was unavoidable. Just like what happened to Ray.”

Leonard’s grip tightens on the stone again as he sees the moment sword met Ray’s flesh. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly, feeling anger boil inside of him.

“I know my son. And I know there won’t be an ounce of regret in him.” Lord Palmer’s hand is on Leonard’s shoulder again, and somehow he actually manages to calm Leonard down. He gives Leonard’s shoulder a squeeze just like he did when he came out, but Leonard can tell this is a silent goodbye. Lord Palmer drops his hand and turns, headed back into the room so he can gather an update on Ray.

Regret. Leonard has felt that since he left Ray standing in the woods. He had felt regret the moment he told Ray he didn’t love him, but Leonard was foolishly thinking it was for the best. Leonard could not understand how their relationship could exist with their social statuses. How a highborn could be involved with a thief…

Leonard remembers the crown Ray abandoned. The crown Leonard held onto every night he had been away. Even then he hadn’t been fully ready to let Ray go, and this is what happened. Ray nearly died.

Leonard can’t let that happen. Ray deserves better. So Leonard winds down the hall, headed for his horse. He needs that crown.

-

Leonard’s boots clack against the floor of the corridor, the only consistent noise in the otherwise silent hall. Another hour has passed and the townspeople have filed out of the center and headed back to their homes for the night. That leaves the grounds pretty dark, with the exception of the lit torches that are every few yards down the corridor.

The cool metal of the crown in Leonard’s hand weighs his arm down and causes his palm to perspire. He’s not sure what he’s even doing. He’s not sure how Lord Palmer’s going to react, but Leonard can’t keep the item buried in his horse’s saddle for any longer. If he was being honest, he’d hoped he was going to be able to return it to Ray under better circumstances.

Leonard’s close to Ray’s door now. He can see the light peeking out from the crack in the door. He knows he’ll need to build up the courage if he wants to hand it back to Lord Palmer, but ideas of leaving it by the door are getting more appealing the closer he gets. He could always leave the crown on top of the stone where he and Lord Palmer had their talk-

Leonard’s directly outside of Ray’s door, and before he even gets an opportunity to leave the crown and flee, the door swings open.

Lord Palmer emerges, but slows his step when he sees Leonard beside him. He seems hesitant, until he realizes who it is and smiles.

“Glad to see you’ve returned,” Lord Palmer’s earnest in his words, but then he sees Leonard’s hesitancy and his eyes fall down to where he grips the crown.

“Raymond… dropped this. I was hoping I’d get to return it under better circumstances.” Leonard brings the crown up, his eyes falling against the detail of the snake’s wonderfully carved head. He runs his thumb along the shallow ridges of the molded scales, a small remembrance for him to keep before he finally holds the crown out.

Lord Palmer’s fingers slide around the gold carefully, but he takes it in his own hands as he looks up at Leonard. His eyes dart up from the diadem to Leonard with a gaze that’s too cryptic to decipher. He gives Leonard a brief nod, a gesture obvious enough that Leonard knows he’s being dismissed.

Snart turns around, headed back to where his horse awaits. He imagines going back to the others; Lisa, Mick, Nate, and Sara. They’re going to want details from him, but so much  has happened that Snart could talk for hours. He doesn’t want to do that. He’s tired, exhausted, and filled of worry for Ray.

He’s so lost in thought that he barely hears Lord Palmer behind him.

“I hope to see you return, Leonard.”

The sound of his name causes Snart to freeze. Cautiously, Snart quarter turns towards the older man with a quirked brow. “You haven’t asked me my name yet you know it.” He states, hoping that Lord Palmer will find the question in there.

He smiles, glimpsing down at the crown in his hand. “It’s the only name my son has spoken in between his lapses of consciousness. He’s back to sleeping and the healer is still tending to his wound, but his eyes opened for a moment and the first word on his tongue was a name. One that I could only assume belongs to you.”

Snart swallows, feeling the tension subside in his bones. Surely if the lord knew he stood in the midst of a criminal he would take action. Leonard can’t have that. He needs to return to Lisa and Mick, so he moves to turn around again, but Lord Palmer carries on.

“It’s not an uncommon name,” Lord Palmer states, his eyes on Leonard’s back. “But there was a sense of familiarity when I saw your face, and once the name was placed I knew who you were.”

Leonard exhales and he can already feel the fight starting to spark. He’s already thinking of every avenue, every escape he can possibly take when Lord Palmer releases the guards after him. Leonard’s had less favorable odds before. He could make it-

“I’ve seen the wanted posters in King’s Central. They’re not so common here, considering the distance between the kingdoms. I’ve heard the rumors, I know the charges they’ve got against you-”

“Then you know I’m a dangerous criminal.” Snart edges back, keeping his eyes forward. He doesn’t hear any approaching men. Not yet.

“Dangerous? Against the right person, absolutely. Criminal? Perhaps by definition. But I don’t believe you’re a bad person.” There’s a pause and then the sound of boots against the corridor floor. Lord Palmer is moving closer, stepping right beside Leonard. He doesn’t look up at him, and Leonard doesn’t look over. Lord Palmer stares at the area in front of them instead, contemplating it. “Let’s go for a walk. I need to get away from that stuffy room.”

Leonard’s jaw flexes at the request, but he gives a short nod so Lord Palmer ventures forward. Leonard keeps in step with him but doesn’t let his guard drop.

“I’m sure you’re sick of hearing my voice. I tend to trail on.” Lord Palmer chuckles as they stroll through the halls. They’re in the main court, where the area is open to reveal the moon hanging above.

“After I lost my wife and daughter I was vigilant. I was paranoid, and I didn’t want to lose my sons next. I reacted poorly. I barely let them past these castle walls, and when I did it was when I travelled with them between kingdoms. The amount of guards had been doubled, and on certain occasions even tripled. I wasn’t allowing them much freedom, but they got along. Sydney found new ways to break rules while Ray focused on his studies and his dear friend Cisco.”

Lord Palmer sighs as he swings his arms behind his back and locks his fingers together. He seems regretful to speak these words out loud, but Leonard continues to listen.

“Boring life for a child, you see. But Ray never disobeyed me. Up until recently. I’m not sure what started it all, perhaps it was Cisco’s rise in ventures outside of these walls, but Ray slipped out one night. This was just a few months ago, but after that he insisted on these journeys. Despite how much I wanted to say no, I knew that Ray wasn’t going to listen to me for much longer. He found something out there. Some new adventures, some friends… but most importantly, he found you.”

Leonard’s feet stop working and he takes a pause in the center of the corridor. Lord Palmer manages two steps forward before he notices the lack of Leonard’s presence by his side. He turns around, his hands still clasped behind his back as he peers at Leonard. Snart feels conflicted, like he should acknowledge Lord Palmer’s words but at the same time… he’s frightened. He’s scared to confront what this means.

“There’s a reason I bring this up,” Lord Palmer steps forward, his eyes falling down to the crown he’s holding up. “House Palmer used to be represented only by this snake. The species of snake was lost over the years, y’know how it is with tales passing from one mouth to the next. Either way, the meaning stuck true. Palmers were cunning, logical, proud. I tried to live up to that, and then I met Ray’s mother and a new understanding reached me.” Lord Palmer laughs at the memory. “I’ll save you the details of how we met, but I loved his mother _immensely_. I changed House Palmer’s symbol to incorporate hers. A beautiful, staunch, jubilant flower, rising above all else. To this day I still think that might have been the wisest thing I’ve ever done.”

Leonard’s eyes have lifted to Lord Palmer’s face, something he wasn’t sure he’d have enough courage to do. He feels lucky though to watch the way Lord Palmer talks about his wife with so much love. It pulls at Leonard’s heart, and he feels anger for the man’s loss. He feels despair for the life taken. For Ray, and his brother, who had to grow up without a mother and sister.

Lord Palmer purses his lips as a sad smile overtakes him. He breathes, and a part of Leonard thinks the man might start crying, but Lord Palmer composes himself and turns his gaze up to Leonard. He reaches out, capturing Leonard’s hand and placing the crown back in Leonard’s palm.

“Somewhere within these last few hours I’ve come to see you and Ray are quite similar in the representation his mother and I created.” Lord Palmer takes a moment to huff out a laugh as he wraps Leonard’s fingers around the crown. “You actually remind me of myself, back when I was younger and more callous. Back when I thought loving and caring for someone was a weakness. And Ray always was just like his mother.”

Lord Palmer lets out a thoughtful sigh, reaching forward to rest his hand on Leonard’s shoulder again. His thumb presses against Leonard’s collarbone, keeping him grounded. “If you allow him, he’ll soften your edges just like his mother did mine.” Lord Palmer then stands up straighter, amusement flickering in his eyes. “I can tell he’s made some progress already.” Then, with a pat, he turns and heads back towards Ray’s room. Not before throwing a few more words over his shoulder. “We’ll await your return, Leonard. When you’re ready.”

Leonard can’t process much. He only stares at Lord Palmer’s retreating form while the metal in his hand starts to grow warm with his body heat. He simply stands, waiting patiently for his mind to catch up only for it to refuse. He’s not sure how long he stands there, _thinking,_ but it’s the moment that the wind is too cold against his fingers that he thinks it’s time to leave. He still has a ride back to Lisa and Mick, after all.

Leonard forces his legs to move, basing everything off muscle memory since his brain is still being difficult. He steps down the corridor, each thud from his boots ringing through just as they did as he approached. And he didn’t even get to return the crown properly, but now the crown feels tethered to Ray and Leonard’s glad to have it.

He reaches his horse, finally, and hooks one foot through the lapel. The other leg swings across the creature and he plants himself securely in the saddle. With his jaw tense, Leonard tugs on the reins and exits the castle grounds.


	14. The Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a very short something to tide you over until the next chapter! Most of it is written, I simply have to put on a few finishing touches :) Thank you to all who are still reading this work!

Ray’s first brutally aware of the hot pain coming from his chest. The feeling leaves him feeling breathless, so he takes in a deep gasp and tries to shift. The pain only grows stronger with his movement, but then there’s a cool hand on his shoulder.

“Easy, Ray,”

Nate. That’s Nate’s voice. Ray needs to open his eyes. He needs to...

Ray falls back into a black abyss, the pain too much to handle.

-

This time Ray awakes with his eyes heavy and every muscle in his body aching. He feels as though someone placed weighted boards on him while he slept. Which brings his thoughts next to how badly his joints ache, so Ray groans as he shifts, only to then be sharply aware of the wound across his chest.

Ray freezes, letting his head fall back against the cot. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to move right now. He’s too focused on gritting his teeth together from the searing pain.

“Ray?”

Ray swallows, knowing the sound of that voice all too well.

“Cisco,” Ray says back, but his voice is scratchy. He’s aware of how dry his tongue, how his lips feel like sandpaper as the move.

“Here,”

Ray’s greeted with cool ceramic against his bottom lip as Cisco’s hand cradles the back of Ray’s head. He helps lift Ray’s head and tips the ceramic back.

Ray’s mouth is filled with cool water, so much so that the water starts to spill out of the corner of his mouth. Ray pulls back and is thankful when Cisco doesn’t drop the cup.

Ray swallows and then exhales.

“You’ve been out for awhile.” Cisco explains, and that’s when Ray’s able to open his eyes and really look at Cisco. Cisco’s eyes are dark, and his smile is nervous.

“I’m sorry,” Ray speaks, guilt coursing through him at the sight of Cisco.

That gets Cisco to bark out a laugh. “You’re sorry? Ray, why-”

“You look like you haven’t gotten sleep. Stop fussing over me-”

“Ray, you cut that out right now.” Cisco says seriously, sitting the ceramic cup off to the side. “You have been out for four days, in and out of consciousness. You were hit with a blade, across your chest.”

Ray remembers. Slowly. But he remembers.

“You were brought here by Leonard.”

“Yes,” Ray breathes, feeling pain for a whole other reason now. “Yes, I remember.”

“I will fuss all I want,” Cisco says next. “You nearly died, you self-sacrificing asshole.”

Ray laughs, but the flexing of his abdomen irritates the wound. He hisses, bringing up his opposite hand to press against the bandaging. He stays there, breathing heavily through his nose as he waits for the pain to disperse, and Cisco patiently stays quiet.

After a few minutes, Ray speaks up. “Is Leonard okay?”

Cisco pauses before continuing. “I haven’t seen him around. Leonard didn’t leave for hours after he brought you here. But then we were told that your chances of survival were much greater than we thought. Your father went out to speak to him and… I saw Leonard riding off after that.”

Ray allows his eyes to close, his mind running ragged with a million thoughts. What could his father have said to Leonard? Will he see Leonard again? Ray _hopes_ he will. But Ray’s hope never got him too far before.

“Ray, I don’t want you to think about him right now,” Cisco says softly. “I want you to rest, and I know your mind won’t if you’re thinking of him.”

Ray swallows, giving Cisco a nod, but he feels a tear roll from the corner of his eye down the side of his face.

If Cisco sees it, he doesn’t say anything.

“I’m going to be right here.” Cisco’s voice is soft, and his hand is warm against Ray’s arm.

Ray’s mind feels heavy, suddenly. Weighed down, and groggy. Distantly, Ray wonders if something was in what Cisco gave him to drink. But then he falls back to sleep before he has the chance to ask.


	15. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here the story comes to an end :) thank you all who followed along with this. Thank you so much for reading!

_3 months later..._

Nate sits on a rickety stool, a book out on the table in front of him. The day has been drab, with little activity, but the weather has been extravagant. Yet Nate sits inside, his attention changing after reading a line in his book to watching the breeze rustle the trees outside his window.

It’s been two weeks since Nate last saw Mick, but luckily their communication has improved. Mick had made it quite clear he’d been gone for the allotted time, so Nate should expect him tomorrow or the day after.

He’s happy to say that Mick is his. It’s not a traditional courtship, not even an engagement but… he loves Mick and he’s pretty sure Mick loves him. Even though they had to go through hardships, Nate’s glad he has Mick back.

That doesn’t stop him from feeling guilt every time he sees Snart. Nate knows of Ray’s predicament with Galahad. He knows that Ray’s in love with Snart, and Snart is in love with Ray, even if he is too foolish to admit it.

He knows that after Ray had nearly died, his father eased up on the courtship. Ray told Nate all about it while Ray was still on bedrest; that Lord Palmer would not force Ray to marry Galahad, but that didn’t stop Lord Palmer from trying to convince Ray a knight is a good husband to have. Nate understands where Lord Palmer is coming from. He does not want his son to be alone.

Nate could also see that Ray’s feelings towards Galahad was shifting. Not in the sense that Ray was suddenly madly in love with the knight but… in the sense that Ray could do _worse_. Ray’s resolve seemed to be fizzling and Nate would hate to see Ray settle. But with months passing again and no word from Leonard… what else is Ray to do?

Ray and Galahad had built up a friendship since Snart had left, Nate knew that much. He thinks there was an understanding between that two, being in the predicament they are. Nate also knows Galahad has visited Ray at Starling Kingdom often since the attack.

Nate felt a heavy sigh escape him. Life was upsetting, especially when he felt like there was nothing he could do.

Nate’s chin falls in his hand, watching the leaves rustle again… but this time he watches a figure come around the foliage, on horseback. And then one figure turns into two, and then three.

Nate perked up, a smile gracing his features when he saw Mick ahead of Lisa and Snart. The trio were already hopping off of their horses when Nate shut the book with a thump.

The door opened and they filed in, exhaustion written on their faces.

Despite this, Mick still came forward, placing a hand on Nate’s waist as he leans down to peck him on the lips.

“Welcome back,” Nate says softly, smiling up at Mick.

Mick’s thumb spends a few seconds trailing back and forth across the rise of Nate’s cheekbone before Mick lets his hand fall at his side.

“I’m hungry,” Mick grumbles as he turns and searches for food throughout the library.

Nate snickers as his eyes fall over to Snart and Lisa. He smiles at Lisa softly, but can barely spare Snart the same smile. “There is some food out there. You guys can dig in if Mick doesn’t devour it all.”

Snart gives a silent nod of thanks but he only moves to the side to sit down in a worn chair. The feathers it’s stuffed with are threatening to explode out any time someone sits.

Nate’s pretty sure Snart’s preparing for a nap, but Lisa paces forward with a mischievous smile. How she manages to look so lively even when he knows she’s exhausted is beyond Nate.

“Say, Nathaniel…” Lisa trails off as she moves a step closer. “Heard anything from dear Raymond?”

Snart stiffens instantly, his eyes flitting over towards his sister. He glares at her. Harshly.

“Um…” Nate starts, pressing his lips together in hopes of keeping his secrets. “I visited him a few days ago.”

Lisa gives a short nod but the mirth never leaves her eyes.

“Is there… a reason you ask?” Nate ponders next, glimpsing over when he hears Mick coming back.

Mick’s got something in his mouth, puffing up his cheeks, three oranges tucked under one arm, and a big piece of bread in the other hand.

“Rumor’s going around that a Palmer’s getting married.” Mick’s voice is gravelly, as usual, and then he takes a monstrous bite out of the bread.

Nate’s mouth falls open. His eyes widen. All usual signs of common shock and panic. “No…” Nate trails off. His thoughts take over, making him forget he has an audience. “Ray wouldn’t… would he? Heavens, not _Galahad_.”

Lisa’s head perks up, looking Nate up and down. “Galahad? As in the brave, ridiculously handsome Galahad?”

Nate’s gaze snaps over to Lisa, and then he straightens up in an attempt to act normal. “Galahad? I don’t remember saying that.”

“You very clearly said Galahad.” Lisa repeats, pushing off the wall she had been leaning against. “Is Ray marrying Galahad?”

Nate feels his teeth clamp onto his tongue. He tries, he _really_ tries. He’s literally biting his tongue but nothing stops the outflow of words. “Yes, okay? Ray’s intended for Galahad.”

The words rush out, burning the tip of Nate’s tongue as they leave. Nate feels his shoulders sag, relieved he no longer has the secret, but his stomach churns knowing that he told a secret that wasn’t his to share.

Snart’s eyes grow dark as he sits up straighter. “How long?” Snart growls.

“Months. Before you guys had your fallout at King’s Central.” Nate says weakly. “You freaked out and _left him_ . His dad got angry that Ray wasn’t showing any romantic interest in anybody. I mean, how could he? He’s been in love with you practically since he met you. Then Ray _nearly died protecting you_ and his dad relaxed a little. He told Ray he wouldn’t make him marry Galahad but…” Nate breathes out the frustration he feels. “Galahad is a good man. Kind, brave, handsome. Ray knows how the marriage would help his father’s political career. But I didn’t think he’d settle for this. He must have truly given up hope of you returning.”

Snart tents his hands, pressing the tips of his fingers against his lips. Nate can tell there are a million thoughts running through his head.

“Ray doesn’t get the chance we do.” Nate says next. “To marry for love. He’s a lord’s son. The best he can hope for is falling in love through the years of being married to Galahad.”

Snart pushes himself up from the chair, his hand falling to the sword at his side as he stalks towards the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Lisa snaps at him, looking her brother up and down.

He pushes the door open, then pauses as he looks over in the direction of his family. “I’m going to stop a wedding.”

The smile on Lisa’s face is so bright that Nate feels like he should look away. He doesn’t. He mirrors the same grin.

“You’re an idiot.” Lisa breathes, shaking her head.

“I’ll be sure to include that in my apology,” Snart teases, but tilts his head towards the horses. “I don’t know how much time we have so I suggest you all hurry.”

Snart then walks out the door and to his horse without another word.

Lisa bounces for a moment before she races forward and after her brother.

Nate and Mick are left in the silence of the library, Mick with his arms still full of food. Nate’s eyes trail up to his lover, and Mick groans the second he sees Nate’s smile.

“Let’s go, Pretty.” Mick grumbles as he sets the food down.

Before Nate truly understands what’s happening, they’re rushing out of the library. He’s being brought along by Mick’s very strong hand wrapped around his wrist.

“Does this mean we’re-” Nate starts, putting his hands on Mick’s shoulders as Mick’s hands grab onto his waist. Mick lifts him up, placing Nate on the back of the horse before joining him up on the beast.

“Yes, Nathaniel. It appears my brother has finally gained some sense.” Lisa’s grinning as she tries to control her horse, who seems equally as excited.

Nate doesn’t have a second to say anything else because Leonard’s headed off into the forest, and Lisa and Mick quickly follow.

They race along the countryside and Nate can’t help press an excited smile into Mick’s shoulder as he clings on. This is dramatic and exciting, but must be standard practice for these three rogues.

They’ve been on the path for ten minutes when something moves ahead.

The sight of the large, brown beast at the side of the path catches Snart’s eye. He knows where he is. He knows that horse. Snart pulls on the reins, slowing to a stop.

He dismounts as Lisa, Mick, and Nate come up behind him.

“Uh, Lenny? I don’t think that wedding you plan on overthrowing is out here in the middle of the woods.” Lisa teases, but there’s a clear question in her gaze.

The corner of Leonard’s mouth quirks up as he smiles up at her. “Wait here.”

She’s asking another question but Leonard drones it all out as he passes the brush. A few thorny plants snag on his trousers, but he pushes past until the foliage starts to thin out. The water comes into view, and sitting at the edge is Ray.

Ray’s back is towards Leonard and he never looks up from the where the water skims the side of the bank, where it laps at his toes. The highborn must be so lost in thought that he hasn’t even heard Leonard…

Leonard decides to clear his throat, unsure what else to do to announce his presence. It works, because Ray’s head snaps up to lock eyes with Leonard.

The site of him causes Leonard’s breath to catch in his throat. Ray’s hair has grown out even more; soft black with the hints of gray at Ray’s temples. His fringe is pushed off to the side and twisting in a way that makes Leonard want to run his hands through it just to mess it up. Ray’s also got on a white tunic, one that goes down past his waist and has elegant white designs stitched along the front. One orange flower is tucked behind Ray’s ear, offsetting the white in a perfect contrast.

Leonard wants to be the first to speak, but luckily Ray takes the lead.

“Hi,” Ray breathes, as if his breath had also been taken away.

The corner of Leonard’s mouth quirks up so Ray continues.

“I’m… I’m Ser Raymond Palmer, son of Lord David Palmer of Starling Kingdom.” He gets the words out and then his teeth press together tightly. Leonard watches Ray’s jaw flex.

Leonard’s eyes fall as he steps forward until he’s just a yard away from Ray. He kneels, his smile soft as he gives Ray a small nod. “I’m Leonard Snart. I bear no highborn title. I’m a thief wanted by the kingdoms for stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. For protecting those who need it when the crown fails to.”

The corner of Ray’s mouth quirks up and there’s relief in his eyes. He places his arms on his knees as he nods to Leonard’s words.

“It’s nice to meet you, Leonard.” Ray says soft, genuine.

Leonard feels the corner of his own mouth twitch. “It’s nice to meet you too, Ser Raymond.”

Ray laughs at that and just like that the tension decreases. He shakes his head as he turns his gaze back to the water while Leonard sits down beside him. They sit side by side, watching the glimmer of the sun against the water’s surface. Leonard would be content to spend the rest of his life here, by Ray’s side, a cool breeze in the air, and surrounded by green.

But Leonard needs to say more.

“I’ve come to stop the wedding,” Leonard’s eyes are downcast as he speaks, twisting a blade of grass between his fingers.

“The… the wedding?” Ray’s words seem to shake, as if he’s unsure.

Leonard gains the courage to look up and meets Ray’s brown eyes. He gives a small nod, his chin tilting down gently.

“You can’t,” Ray fills in next, eyes flitting between Leonard’s unsurely. “It’s already happened, Leonard. The wedding… how did you know about the wedding?”

Leonard tries to breathe as the overwhelming feeling of emptiness swallows him. His smile twists into sadness and he lets out a dry laugh. “So you are sworn to Galahad now.”

Ray’s mouth falls, his pink lips parting for a brief second. Then his cheeks turn a soft pink and Leonard wants nothing more than to kiss him here. Right now.

“Leonard, I don’t know if I follow. Why did you want to stop Barry and Cisco’s wedding?” He inquires, his voice barely above a whisper. Ray acts like he’ll scare Leonard off if he isn’t too careful.

Leonard feels his mouth open as he’s about to explain, but then Ray’s words hit him. He freezes. His fingers stop twirling the blade of grass and he stares.

“You are not wed to Galahad?” Leonard inquires, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Ray laughs and it seems to float with the breeze. “No,” he shakes his head, smirking. “No. Today was a private ceremony for Barry and Cisco. They are now the Prince and Prince of King’s Central.”

Leonard’s eyes hover over Ray, watching as Ray watches him. Ray’s clearly waiting for a reaction, but all Leonard can do is turn out to stare at the water again.

“So you’re not marrying that knight then?” Leonard breaks the silence to ask for clarity, turning back to Ray, even if he has to squint through the sun. Ray’s brightness rivals even that pesky thing in the sky.

“No,” Ray repeats, trying to hold back his grin. “He’s… he’s a good man-”

Leonard practically growls as he throws the blade of grass out towards the water. “I’m sick and tired of hearing how good of a man he is.”

Leonard can feel anger flowing through his veins, hot and vicious, but then he also feels Ray’s hand cup his cheek. Ray’s fingers are soft against his stubbled cheek, they’re even soft as they force Leonard to look at him.

“He’s a good guy,” Ray repeats. “But he’s not you.”

Leonard’s eyes dart between Ray’s, the air heavy with Ray’s words. He feels the need to pull back, to tell Ray to find someone good, someone better than a criminal, but then Ray’s lips twitch up into a soft, hesitant smile and Leonard realizes that Ray’s eyes are shining.

“I’m sorry,” is all Leonard can manage to say. His voice sounds strained and his throat feels tight as he speaks. But the sentiment isn’t enough so Leonard brings his hand up to lie over top of Ray’s.

Ray’s head falls as a small sob escapes him. He keeps his hand cradling Leonard’s cheek, but his grip is weakening as he sniffles. “Leonard, I-” Ray stops to swallow, then tries to speak again. “I love you but my heart breaks each time you leave-”

Leonard doesn’t hesitate to reach out and pull Ray into him. He brings Ray’s forehead down to his collarbone, allowing Ray to breathe. There’s a few moments of silence as Leonard runs his fingers through Ray’s hair, trying to give Ray the necessary time to compose himself.

Ray’s breathing evens out, becomes softer, so Leonard takes his opportunity.

“I am a fool,” Leonard speaks firmly, turning to press his cheek to Ray’s hair. He exhales, the truth coming out. “I have never cared for anyone - I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you.”

There’s a sharp intake of breath from Ray, and Leonard can feel the gasp against his collarbone. The corner of his lips quirks up as a feeling of relief floods over him.

“I love you, Raymond Palmer.” Leonard repeats softly.

Ray pulls back, moving his hands to encircle Leonard’s wrists. He smiles in response to Leonard’s thumbs trailing back and forth against his cheeks.

“Raymond,” Leonard starts again, this time more hesitant. “I want to court you. Properly. The way a lord’s son should be courted.” Leonard laughs shortly at the end of his statement. “Or, the way I imagine a lord’s son would be courted.”

Ray’s laughing too, causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle up. He sniffles as he nods his agreement. “Yes. Yes, I’d like that very much.”

Leonard’s hand moves from Ray’s cheek to brush back Ray’s fringe gingerly. Then, with gentle ease, Leonard leans forward and captures Ray’s lips with his own. The kiss is featherlight, shy from chaste, yet an absolute promise.

The kiss, while magical, doesn’t last long because Nate’s soon whooping cheerfully at the display.

The two pull back, casting their gazes to the road.

“Oh,” Nate realizes his outburst, allowing his smile to fall, but Ray’s chuckling. “Sorry! I got excited.” Nate calls back, grimacing. “Continue kissing!”

Leonard’s the one who lets out a breathless laugh as he leans forward to press his forehead against Ray’s. “You know this will be the talk of all kingdoms.”

“It is a good story, you must admit.” Ray’s grinning. “A brave thief continuously saving a highborn damsel.”

Leonard’s laughing again, shaking his head fondly at Ray. “I’m glad you’ve come to terms with being a damsel.”

Ray shrugs as nonchalantly as he can, but his smile is too blissful. “Trouble seems to find me.”

Leonard gives Ray a look which says just how true that statement is. The forest is filled with their laughter, but eventually they get up from the side of the river and make their way back to the horses.

Leonard helps Ray onto the back of his horse, then takes his rightful place behind the reins.

“So, Ray’s not getting married?” Lisa deadpans, looking around confusedly.

“Why does everyone think I was getting married?” Ray ponders as his hands rest on Leonard’s sides.

All eyes turn to Nate, who raises his hands innocently.

“Come on,” Leonard’s voice is amused as he leads his horse forward. The others follow, but curiously.

“Where exactly are we going?” Lisa ponders.

“I’m going to ask permission to court dear Raymond,” Leonard announces, turning over his shoulder to watch Lisa’s face practically crack as she beams. After shaking his head, Leonard turns his gaze forward again.

During their ride to Starling Kingdom, Leonard felt nearly euphoric. He felt as though things finally slid into place, but his nerves did kick in the second he stood outside of Lord Palmer’s door.

The talk was Lord Palmer was long, but in the end was successful. The lord had properly questioned Leonard, perhaps even gave him a harder time than necessary, but Leonard liked the nobleman too much to be upset.

Lord Palmer had grinned wide at the end of their discussion, then walked around his oak desk to sling an arm around Leonard’s shoulders.

“I’m glad you’ve come back, Snart,” Lord Palmer says as he moves towards the door. “I have to say, I feel like my son’s safe with you. Which is good considering he’s always getting in trouble.”

Leonard felt his lips quirk at the comment. “I will protect your son with my life, Lord Palmer,” Leonard swears, tipping his head respectfully towards the older man.

“There is the small issue of your warrants,” the lord says next, but then there’s a sly smile upon his face. “Although King Joe does owe me a few favors.”

The absurd comment coming from Lord Palmer’s own mouth causes Leonard to smirk. He gives another respectful nod. “Thank you.”

Lord Palmer steps back to face Leonard, but keeps a hand on the man’s shoulder. He looks at him approvingly. “You’re a good man, Snart. Stop thinking you aren’t.”

Snart swallows, but nods once more.

Lord Palmer flashes him one more smile before opening the door and waving his arm towards the exit. “Okay, go, before Ray thinks I’ve banished you.”

Snart walks out of the room, hands behind his back. He kept himself composed, up until he found himself standing before Ray’s door. There was the thought in the back of his mind that he’s never been in Ray’s quarters, yet he keeps his hand steady as he knocks.

The door opens mere seconds later, revealing Ray with wide, nervous eyes.

Leonard can’t stop his blossoming grin, which causes Ray’s own wide smile to wind onto his face. Ray bounces forward, wrapping his arms around Leonard’s neck.

Leonard hugs back, pressing his cheek to Ray’s as they stand there, breathing in their victory. Once their excitement simmers down and they were able to actually _think_ , Leonard pulls Ray’s face down to his.

The kiss is strong, nearly bruising, but exactly what Ray needs after having lost Leonard for months. He kisses back, his hands sliding down to press against Leonard’s chest.

Ray keeps his eyes closed as Leonard pulls back, but he’s smiling with reddened lips. “Courtships are usually taken much slower.”

Leonard lets out a breathless laugh but has no time to come up with a witty reply, seeing as Ray’s pulling him in and out of the hallway.

Another month passes.

The two lovers stand across from one another, smiles on their faces and disbelief coursing through Leonard. He stands across from the person he loves, who happens to be a lord’s son, getting married on a warm late summer day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about writing an epilogue of sorts... let me know if you guys would want a little extra something!


End file.
